


【授权翻译】Fade To Black

by amberjune, twistedthicket1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, BAMF John, Baskerville - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Smut, Things are not as they seem, Violence, split personality disorder, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰·华生相信有一天他会消失。<br/><br/>有一天他会溺死在脑中的黑洞里，从此消失不见。向来如此，那些黑暗的斑点就是他没有记忆的人生。那些他不再是自己的时刻。因为患有分离性同一性障碍症，他甚至不能确定他是不是自己所认为那个人。<br/><br/>然后他遇到了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。这位才华横溢的侦探，只需一眼，便能解读你的整个人生故事。刹那之间，约翰既着迷又害怕，不知夏洛克是否能看出他的其他人格，又害怕这个秘密被发现。成为他室友，一切立刻变得美妙又恐慌。然而，约翰的记忆断层越来越严重，其他人格逐渐苏醒，并在夏洛克的帮助下展现自我。两人很快就发现，有时即使是最善良的人，也能够隐藏一个无法触碰的恶魔。<br/><br/>因为并不是约翰所有的人格都那么好相处。而他们中有些，隐藏着最好不被打搅的秘密……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fade To Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831443) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



约翰不记得这是从什么时候开始的。有时，试着回想那些记忆会很艰难。色彩与黑白，光与暗痛苦地交缠。

他的困苦大部分是因为，那些记忆不全是他自己的。令人不安的黑暗斑块遗留下他们存在过的痕迹，留他苦苦思索。他们在他脑海中血流成河，就像一个被留下许多弹孔的废弃靶子，事件涂满了时间缝隙。他不记得没有这些黑色斑块的日子，因为这他从很小的时候就开始了。自一场可怖车祸夺去他的家人，打翻了墨水般的漆黑，这一切便开始尾随着他作为孤儿的童年。

 

他们告诉他那是一场可怕的意外，是暴雨和交通堵塞造成的。约翰什么也不记得。没有鸣笛，也有没父亲朝他们倒下时尖锐的刹车声，也没有车辆打滑翻转的印象。他不知道那时他有没有哭，但等他在医院里醒来时，他已流不出眼泪。仿佛他哭到了世界末日，泪水都干涸了。而他却不曾记起有眼泪滴落在脸上。

他歇斯底里的机会被偷走了，只剩下麻木的悲痛。

 

然后噩梦缠上了他。

 

爬进他的脑子，毒害他的梦境。让他尖叫，让他在黑暗中扭打，直至护士试图按住他颤抖的小身板。约翰记得这个，醒来不知道他在哪，他是 _谁_ ，不知道他到底为什么在尖叫的感觉。

 

起初他们认为这是创伤后应激障碍。 _（PTSD）_

合理。

理智。

他的噩梦是约翰除了割伤和皮肤的淤青外，对那场事故的唯一证据。他们折磨他，那些模糊的图像却毫无意义。尖叫的脸，瞪大的蓝眼睛。一切都颠覆了。

那黑暗阴魂不散地跟随他参军入伍。那黑斑为他赢得了“三大洲华生”的头衔，而他却记不起显然不计其数的情人的脸。

更糟的是，他们删掉了一切。于是他无法忆起自己是怎么躺上了医院的病床，层层绷带裹着肩膀，承受着伤势给他的跛足，让他的军旅生涯猝不胜防地结束。

 

小时候，他把他们叫做 _“沉睡时刻”_ ，就好像他孩子般的心智认为他只是需要好好打个盹儿来充充电。

现在他知道他们是什么了，因为孤儿院带他去见了一个治疗师，显然在那里，他称呼自己为另一个名字，所以他对治疗过程毫无印象。

分离性身份识别障碍。

现在，他噩梦中的神秘怪物有了个名字。

一些确定的事情。他不只是他。他是许多人。他在无数个夜晚站在小卧室里盯着镜子一眨不眨，企图在他深蓝的虹膜和灰烬般的金发深处看到一丝别人的踪迹。想知道其他版本的他是什么样的。

想问问他们是不是和他一样想念他们的姐姐哈利，甚至想问他们知不知道他们失去了什么。

想必是这份好奇让他接触了药物。

他开始熬夜，努力学习，试图找到一个能解释问题的答案，就像他解释别人问题的答案一样。他摊开书籍和厚厚的医疗文件，因为这总比干坐瞎想有用处。毕竟等待是无用的。随着年龄的增长，他想知道他的其他版本是独立的人格，还是独立的功能，有没有基本职责。他的心理治疗师莎拉告诉他，其他人格通常是在极端压力的情况下被创造出来的。她也告诉他，尽管她试图用催眠诱导出别的人格，他的“信任危机”也不能让他完全放松。

这是在意料之中的。因为约翰连自己都不相信自己。或者退一步讲，不相信其他版本的自己。随着年龄的增长，这变得愈发令人不安。

他会在别人的床上醒来，根本不记得自己和躺在身边的那个女人（少数情况下是男人）说过话。尽管前一夜发生的事情一目了然。尽管他在军队里一路撒谎，设法使别人相信他情绪稳定，可他最终，还是在苏醒后，发觉半边肩膀几乎被撕裂，丝毫不记得子弹射穿了他。那是他第一次真正害怕那个黑斑。因为尖叫警笛声之后，只有墨水般的黑暗。

有那么一瞬间，约翰的脑海一片漆黑，在那尘土漫天炙热难当的沙漠中，他以为要死之前的最后念头是：

_拜托上帝，让我活下去。_

虽然约翰并不是真的信教。虽然他不觉得自己有权利向上帝乞求什么。有史以来第一次，他想把服侍他多年的勃朗宁转向自己，抵上前额。在那个他租来的昏暗住处，用手指扣住扳机。

打开保险杠。

就像他枪击过的那么多人一样。鲜血有时闯入他的梦境，溅在他的幻象上，可那幻想不是他。困苦折磨他，因为他不能感受他们的悲哀，因为他不是杀死他们的那个人。但他是。这让他在漆黑中哭泣，而不是愧疚。不是悲伤。事实上他仍是得为此负责的那个人，他不能逃避这个责任，因为是他的手扣下了扳机。

他尝试。

他很努力地尝试爆掉自己的脑子。冰冷的枪杆抵住太阳穴，空着的手捂着嘴安静地喘息抽泣。而最后黑暗再次降临，醒来后他所有的子弹都从枪膛里消失了。像从未存在过那般消失了。很显然，他的 _其他_ 人格认为现在还不是死的时候。

 

 

 

****

 

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

约翰眨了眨眼睛，蓝色眼睛睁大。他握紧了手杖。刹那间，电光火石，约翰的脑子在飞奔，他不知自己是否之前见过这个黑色卷发皮肤如雪的陌生男人。之前这种情况发生过一两次，有人认出了他，而他却不记得见过这个人。

道出与他毫不相干的名字。

迈克·斯坦福误解了他脸上的困惑表情，微微笑着，圆珠般的小眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光。

约翰打量着那个男人的坐姿，希望搜集某些关于他可能在哪里见过他的信息。他面前的是一个古怪的巧合。那个男上看起来不像个士兵，虽然他正俯身观察着显微镜，但也不像个科学家。约翰凭借他的医学学历，估计这人三十出头。因此他不太可能是在军队里认识他的。更别提他纸一般苍白的脖颈了。在病态的医用灯光下近乎半透明。高高凸起的颧骨上方的浅色眼睛不断地变幻着颜色，看向他时一眨不眨。

只是一瞥，但却一览了他无疑迷人的脸庞。

他的外套是深沉神秘的黑色，你会在坏侦探电影里见到的那种。一路落至他的脚踝，向外如斗篷般翻飞着。

黑暗。

危险。

_该死。_

他 _真的_ 希望他没和这个男人睡过。

他也很希望他没有把手机借给他。

不好的预感。他在唇上尝到了金属般的恐慌味道。他哑着嗓子问道：

“对不起……怎么——你怎么——”

男人轻蔑地哼了一声，仿佛那是天底下最无聊的问题，打断了他。灵敏的手指转动着切片，用低沉的男中音说道：

“啊，茉莉。咖啡，谢谢。”

约翰转过身看到了一位高度紧张的女孩在门口微笑着，头发在脑后绑成了一个严肃的马尾。约翰没有注意到夏洛克立刻趁机看了看站在面前的男人，眼睛眯起默默思索着。

**_……奇怪。_ **

他咬着口腔内壁想道。

 

事实上，约翰真的不知道他为什么在这里。迈克·斯坦福一个电话把他叫到了街上，他咒骂着自己的跛足，因为他甚至不能跑过那人的胖腿赶上一辆出租车。他被迫干笑着，唐突地坐在长椅上喝咖啡，手指在膝盖上蜷起又松开。他旧时的军队伙伴对着他聊天，而不是和他聊天。自从退役，约翰都不怎么讲话。所以，他开口自嘲时感觉很怪异。

“有谁愿意当我的室友？”

不知怎么，他就到这儿来了。

跟一个他不确定是否认识的人对话，还开始冒汗，因为他不知道如果自己真认识他的话，会是什么关系。

他看着面前的男人近乎不假思索地在另一个人面前言语侮辱那个女子，呷了一口咖啡，对味道撇下嘴角。他意识到这个男人要不是极端自大，就是粗鲁至极。他有一对弓一般的唇，用冷酷的观察和评论无情地刺伤周围的人。

冷漠应该是个合适的词。

尖锐也许更好些。

当他看着你，他似乎能看透你的一切，但又什么也无法看透。就像他能看到事实，而不是人，看到人生，却不是经历。约翰想知道当那双眼睛看着他时，夏洛克看到了什么。

他看到的是约翰·华生，还是其他人。

他看到的是真正的人格，还是另一个影子。

一个幻象。他会有一天碾落成泥，化作灰尘吗？

是不是某个人会接管他的身体，成为约翰·华生？

他永远都不可能确定，出于个人恐惧他也不信任任何人。然而他觉得在那一瞬间，如果有人能够告诉他答案，那也将会是这个人。因此他聆听。去注意他会说什么。去意识到，也许夏洛克才华横溢，而不是个疯子。他知道即使他不认识夏洛克，他也可能成为他最亲近的朋友。

因为这个男人能看着一个人就知晓他们最深处的秘密，他们的欲望和需求。

他们的习惯。

这很吓人，但同时也很迷人。

因为，不顾渺茫的胜算几率，约翰也很快意识到夏洛克不知道的东西。

约翰绝对是一个人，侦探甚至不会 _质疑_ 他真实的存在。不会像看一个怪胎一样看着他，就像他的治疗师那样。像人们发现之后看他的那样。

约翰感到……

约翰感到正常。

在夏洛克·福尔摩斯旁边显得普通，这几乎令人痛苦。

幸福得如释重负。

 

这就是为什么他没有告诉夏洛克他的秘密的原因，连那个男人问他是否愿意和他分享一间公寓的时候都没有。

或者说，要求。

他对他的个人挣扎缄口不言，因为最后他发现自己与这个怪异又自大，立起大衣领挡风，把咂舌当做问候的男人产生了共鸣。

他差点就 _信任_ 他了，若不是约翰从未信任过任何人的话。

而暗地里他也有这个感觉，很快时候到了，他就会消逝。他在寻找一个最终安歇的地方，而不是暂时住所。一块墓碑，而不是现实。

还有什么比在一个人的皮囊下消失，而那个人不再是自己更好的逝去方式？

还有什么比参与不确定的，激动人心，又和危险相关冒险更好的打发他最后时日的方式？

是的。

他会告诉夏洛克·福尔摩斯，但不是现在。

他几乎还不认识他……

不是现在……

 

毕竟，约翰是一名军人。他知道怎么保持坚固顽强。

这是最基本的。

他希望如果他真的被 _其他人格_ 所吞噬，这点特质会被留下。

他咬紧牙关，而夏洛克就这么离开了，连他想去看的公寓地址都没告诉他。

如果注定一无所有，就让他的毅力留下来吧。


	2. 苏醒的战士

夏洛克虽然没有看到约翰最大的秘密，但也的确看了 _什么_ 。

他根本忍不住，因为 _每个人_ 都能被读懂，哪怕只是一点点。约翰有一张表情丰富的，坦率的脸。时而睡眼惺忪，但他看得出除那张脸之外的气度。

不。

作为一个退役军人，你时刻保持警觉，即使柔软的套头毛衣和温和的笑容很好地隐藏住了这一点，但他也能观察到，那双敏锐的蓝眼睛自动寻视着出入口的动作。

夏洛克怀疑约翰自己都没有意识到就这么做了。

然而这位士兵身上，还有有别与普通士兵的东西，隐藏在那张脸下。

他注意到了手机。

十分简易。

没有任何雕刻。

昂贵，但因为是二手的，所以有磨痕。细心如他，约翰是不会把他的贵重物品和钥匙硬币这样的东西一起放在口袋里的。

不。

这是一个礼物。

但不是来自近亲。

事实上夏洛克看不出任何迹象表明约翰根本没有家人。

也许正因如此，他才下意识提出了成为室友的建议。

或者也许是他在不经意的推断时，望见了那双眼睛深处的光亮。他的人生。

他在这个世上的存在。

或许是因为约翰·华生没有叫他马上“滚开”。

 

不管是什么理由，他发现自己无情地被吸引着去记录这位奇怪医生，这个刚走进实验室，想找一个室友的人。 他的兴趣被激发了，开始解决面前的这个难题。

毕竟，对于约翰，他就只能确定这么多了。

 

另一个难题。

 

 

 

****

 

“好吧，你有问题要问。”

出租车里，约翰蜷坐在另一边的位置，试图弄清他到底是怎么就坐上了一辆昏暗的出租车的，身边还坐了一个因为另一起谋杀的消息而欢呼雀跃的男人。起初他根本没有这个打算。就这么发生了。无法定义。他开始觉得关于这个男人的事情都是不确定的，无法辨认的。神秘而模糊。

 

诚然，他踏入那间坚固舒适的小公寓 _ **221B**_ 时，就已经有这种感觉了。上楼时，他依然对夏洛克真不认识他的事情半信半疑。约翰不禁觉得侦探是不是在等待时机，然后出乎意料地抖出一个风雨交加的夜晚他们在酒吧里相遇的故事，就像某些蹩脚言情小说的开头那样。然后是房东，哈德森太太 _（不是你的管家，亲爱的）_ 暗示他们 _是_ 一对夫夫。约翰脸红了，语无伦次。压力使他疲倦，他跌坐在了一张椅子上，那上面放了一只英国国旗图案的抱枕。约翰试图平息他一路飙升的血压。夏洛克目击了整个过程，并装作什么也没发生，翻看着纸张文件。直到雷斯垂德冷汗淋漓地站在门口。

 

所以，他们就到这儿了。

_“你有问题要问。”_

夏洛克不知道他有多正确。约翰看着窗外飞驰而过的车辆，眨了眨眼睛，不知道该说什么好。但那也不全对。他 _想_ 问为什么探员会请教一个不和警方合作的人来解决凶杀案。他 _想_ 问夏洛克是怎么做到一眼就看出人们整个人生的，仿佛那就是一张在他面前摊开的地图。他 _想_ 了解夏洛克·福尔摩斯，因为那双深沉的蓝绿色眼睛快速闪着光亮，他渴望知道他的脑袋在想什么。

他的舌头犹疑不决地抵上嘴唇，最终选了一个最重要的问题。最好先弄清楚，他想。

“我……我之前见过你吗？”

夏洛克对这个问题愣了一下，审视了他片刻，发现约翰的耳朵在他的注视下变红了，又迅速冷却成了弱焰燃烧的灰烬的颜色。侦探把他那部仿佛跟他的手暂时长到了一起的手机递回去。他的手指拂过屏幕，手机上倒映出他苍白的脸色，在他的颧骨上铸造出光怪陆离的阴影。

“不，你没有。”他十分确定地说。自从遇见夏洛克以来，约翰的胃里一直紧张地打着结。此时他顿时放轻松了。他看着夏洛克的目光松懈下来，如释重负。他的眼睛闭了一会儿，感谢他所有能想起来的东西。他没有注意男人看着他的眼睛不易察觉地眯了起来。把不解存起来过会儿再评估。约翰再次睁开眼睛，他感觉更放松了一些。一丝算是羞涩的笑容爬上他的脸庞。

“我们要去哪里？”

他近乎无聊的表情埋进手里，回答迅速。

“犯罪现场。下一个。”

清晰。简短。没有一个确切的陈述。好吧。约翰深呼吸了一口气，更多的问题涌到嘴边。

“你是谁？你是做什么的？”

夏洛克沉沉的低音听上去被逗乐了。银子般的眼睛敏锐地看着他，一股强大的力量将约翰钉在原处。一根漆黑的眉毛讥讽似地扬起。

“你觉得呢？”

“我本想说……私家侦探……”

他停下，意识到他的回答不大可能是对的，金色的眉毛低了下来。夏洛克之前见过这个表情，但这从未如此明显地出现在一个人的脸上。约翰的表情真的很丰富，这 _本该_ 让他很容易读懂。然而，夏洛克找到了难点，因为他身上缺失了什么，他无法掌握的决定性因素，他没有注意到。他微微撇眉，轻声提示医生继续，希望能搜集到什么暗示。

“但是……？”

“但警察不会去找私家侦探。”

约翰说完了，手在大腿上握起。被难住了。有趣的是医生居然这么快就放弃了。夏洛克忍住微笑，填补了这个空白。他动了动身子好看到窗外。不太远了。

“我是一位 _咨询_ 侦探。世界上仅此一家，我自创的。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是当警察束手无策时——这事常常发生——就来咨询我。”

约翰笑了，扬起眉毛。

“警察不会找 _外行_ 当顾问。”

立马，金发男人就意识到他犯了个错误。夏洛克转头看向他，一个明显不善的假笑几乎在乞求挑衅。就像一个开关，在凝视中有一种掠夺性的本能，约翰不知不觉中触碰到了侦探的自尊。

“昨天我第一次见到你，问你去过阿富汗还是伊拉克。你看起来很惊讶。”

约翰回想着慢慢点了点头。困惑写在他脸上，他试图想出为什么夏洛克会知道他曾参过军，或参过战。好奇驱使他把不禁前倾了一些。

“是。你怎么知道的？”

“我不知道。我看到的。”

他吸了一口气，接着鞭打般的观察结果让士兵目瞪口呆。

“发型，站姿说明你是军人出身。你的话说明在巴兹受训过——所以是军医， _很显然_ 。你的脸晒黑了，手腕以上却没有，说明你从国外回来，但不是日光浴。你走路跛得厉害，却宁愿站着也不要求坐下。

就像你忘了似的，所以多少有些身心失调。

说明导致你这一病状的最初原因是在战场上受的伤。战场受伤加上晒黑——阿富汗或伊拉克。”

他带着一丝满足的微笑说完了，愉快地看到约翰被完全震住的样子。这足以让他继续，冲动地认为如果他给他足够不稳定的情绪状态，就能得到更多的线索。但是士兵没有忍住，而是鼓励他继续说下去。

“你说我有个心理咨询师。”

“你的跛足是身心疾病，当然有心理咨询师。还有你的手机。很昂贵，能发邮件能听音乐。你却找人合租。你不会拿钱浪费在这上面——是个礼物。有刮痕，不止一两条，而是很多。肯定是和钥匙硬币放在同一个口袋里。而坐在我旁边的这个人是不会这样对待他的奢侈品的。所以这之前是别人的手机。不过没有雕刻或挑剔的装饰，所以有点难猜你是从哪儿得到的。一般我会说是亲戚，但没有迹象表明来自某个特别亲密的人。那么，也许是一个姨妈？她一定很爱你，如果她愿意支付这么贵重的东西——”

”这不是亲戚给的。“

约翰唐突地说，肩膀变得僵硬。然后他咬住了嘴唇，厌恶这句突如其来的话。脑中毫无预兆出现那天的画面，他闪电般地畏缩了。睁大的双眼，缝了针的头部结了痂。扭打着从噩梦中醒来时，淤青的关节和脸。

他伸出手，目及之所皆为虚无，不知何时他们才能把他带回家，带回他的父母身边。不知哈利会不会旋风般冲出门，像往常一样大声叫他走开。

他们从来没有来找过他。

夏洛克停下来，眼睛眯了一秒，接着意识到士兵语气里的暗示。

_噢……_

_**噢。** _

一瞬间出租车里充满了尴尬的沉默。他们两人都看向了别处，约翰死死盯着自己因为尴尬而握紧的手掌。他的脸在烧，砰砰直跳的心脏算是默认了。就像一个毫无遮拦的伤口，永远无法愈合，在最怪异最不便的时候血流成河。让他觉得自己像一个五岁小孩，在医院的病床上埋在枕头里尖叫。

夏洛克暗地里诅咒了一声，因为自己越过了他先前不知道的界限。社交行为，他通常会嘲笑的东西。他不明白的东西。他不理解的东西。但当他看着约翰，他感到肋骨处有种奇怪的抽搐。拉扯着。

但他正准备开口，医生便用一个紧张的微笑打断了他。

”没关系。我一个人已经很久了。小时候的事了……这个手机其实是孤儿院送的……是我从医学院毕业的礼物……”

他停下来，回忆起那很久以前的过去，肌肉一动不动静静坐着，连夏洛克都看得出这绝对 _不是_ 没关系。他自己含糊地思索着要不要道歉，但在他开口努力前，约翰安静地开口了。

“这太了不起了。”

侦探瞪着他，有那么一瞬间思绪完全松弛，像一只断线的木偶。他提醒自己要回答。

”……你真这么觉得吗？“

”当然。真是惊人。非同凡响。“

然后约翰微笑了，即使还有一点痛苦。因为夏洛克在刹那间看上去有几分脆弱，对他的恭维有些害羞。约翰不知道之前有没有人告诉过夏洛克他有多才华横溢。片刻之后，他恢复了镇静，眨了眨眼，按亮手机锁屏，隐藏他是有多想伸手把约翰·华生拆开的冲动。他想看看他那滑稽的小脑瓜在想些什么，又要说些什么完全不真实却令人愉快的东西。

”别人一般不这么说。“

”他们一般怎么说？“

他问道。夏洛克的嘴抿出了一个小小的笑容，暗暗松了口气。他已经被原谅了。

”……滚开……“

约翰笑了，明亮轻快的声音填补了昏暗出租车后座。那声音如此坦率，如此童真温暖，夏洛克惊讶这是一个有着如此悲伤眼睛之人的笑声。在很多方面，约翰·华生看上去就是一个等着睡进坟墓的人。他的衣服廉价暖和，但不是为长期使用准备的。他有着被无形力量折磨之人才有的被折磨的目光，很可能是他过去的噩梦。当夏洛克看着他，他第一个念头便是，出于安全考虑，这个男人抽屉里的勃朗宁不应该就那样放在那里任他使用。但在片刻之间，侦探看到短暂的闪光并不是完全破碎的。出于某些原因，他想看到 _更多的_ 约翰，他的 _潜能_ 。

姑且是一时兴起吧，但他希望看到更多那样的笑容。

更多那样的笑。

他想抹去他眼睛下的疲倦皱纹和淤青般的黑眼圈，因为他几乎乐意肯定，那下面一定有什么东西如黄金般闪烁。

有什么 _迷人_ 的东西。

某些他不可能拥有的东西。

如同飞蛾扑火。

 

 

 

****

 

_”粉色！“_

夏洛克朝约翰和雷斯垂德喊道，抓挠着他的卷发，跳了起来，不耐烦地停在那里。接着，像一根没法保持在原地的弹簧，他走了，冲向前门，匆忙中几乎把安德森撞倒在地。关门的铁链声是约翰听到他最后的声音。他转了转他的手杖，努力躲避雷斯垂德的目光。

他开始好奇这跟夏洛克·福尔摩斯的工作有什么关系。而他却被留在奇怪的地方，希望在没有任何帮助的情况下找到回家的路。

_该死的混球。_

约翰想道。他叹了口气，走下楼去。毫无疑问，萨利·多诺万在那里警告他远离那个黑暗侦探。

而约翰怎么会听呢。因为约翰有时是个白痴，而他自己也知道。

一不作二不休。

他才不会在事情刚开始变得有趣时就打退堂鼓。

 

 

 

****

 

”上车，华生医生。我不想威胁你，但你一定清楚自己的处境。“

约翰就这么紧张兮兮地坐上了一辆光亮的黑色轿车，旁边坐着一个很漂亮也很神秘，自称“安茜娅”的女郎，他再次质疑他的理智。

至少，这是他记得的最后一件事。因为他的心开始狂跳，口干舌燥，颤抖在医生的脊背上蔓延开来。接下来，黑暗的云雾遮蔽了他的视线。约翰只够时间意识到发生了什么事，却没有办法阻止。他最后一个惊慌失措的念头是，他此时正坐在一辆行驶中的 _车_ 里，而当他醒过来时没有办法得知他在哪里。然后黑暗降临，约翰·华生不再是约翰·华生。

他的蓝色眼睛阖上，仿佛要睡着了似的，然后在一瞬间睁开。他整个身体姿态都变了。他放松了对手杖的抓握，颤抖的左手也放松了下来。他嘲讽般地皱起眉毛，环顾四周，不知道 _他_ 到底为什么被召唤出来。蓝色眼睛扫射着四周，军事训练派上了用场。门是锁着的。人质就在他身边，但很可能携有武器。可能有摄像头，考虑这辆车的价钱。他翻阅着约翰的记忆，极不约翰地深深撇起了眉毛。

是的。

摄像头是肯定的了。

绑架情况。

应对措施：逃跑。

 

安茜娅没把视线从手机上移开，她笑了。

“你好，丹尼尔。你是这样称呼自己的，对吧？”

从约翰口中发出声音不再温和自持。而是粗粝的，轻微的苏格兰口音像一口钟在车内昏暗的空间扩散开来。而他妈的并没有传得很远。那声音说道：

“你有五秒钟时间告诉我你是谁，否则我会别出心裁地用安全带勒死你，连司机都不会注意到。”

那女人的微笑是冷静的。

处变不惊。

她把手机放进裙子的口袋里，平静地调整坐姿。

“你尽管尝试。可我身上有一把泰瑟枪，而我知道你足够聪明意识到，如果约翰醒来发现自己变成了炒鸡蛋，他可是会有些不爽的。”

士兵面无表情地看着她，仿佛他一点儿也不在乎约翰会怎么想。他的眼神阴沉，本能地目不转睛地寻找弱点。

保护者。

这就是文件对这一人格称呼。

安茜娅假惺惺地安慰他。

“我向你保证你没有危险。我的雇主只是希望跟约翰谈话。没别的意思。你可以继续沉睡，如果你想的话……”

安茜娅稍微乐观些的口吻让一丝冷酷的笑意爬上丹尼尔的脸庞。他轻蔑地哼了一声表示怀疑。

“不可能发生的。对不住了，甜心。”

那女人叹息了一声，但她也只期望这么多了。她靠回她的座椅背上，重新看回她的手机屏幕，深色的眼睛微微转动着。

她的低语是致命的温柔。

“随便你吧。不管怎样，他都要和约翰谈……”

士兵没有回答。相反他进入防御状态，身体内侧以防万一安茜娅决定攻击他。余下的旅程她都没有放松。宛若一石隐藏杀伤力的雕像。

手杖被留在了车里。

被遗忘。

不被需要。

 

 

 

 

****

 

那个迎接他的人很高，衣着精良，懒洋洋地在空中转着一把伞。丹尼尔拒绝背对护送他的警卫，也坚决反对被内应粗暴对待。相反，他只同意被他人带路，那对蓝眼睛从未停止过扫视。

闪烁着。

计算所有可能的机会。

所有逃跑或进攻的时机。

 不过，他没有采取行动。他知道不行动更好。一个人有足够权利能在街上随便挑了一个人，把他送到偏远的仓库就是为了“聊个天”，肯定有隐秘的方式禁止他离开。相反，他握紧拳头，站在一张椅子前面，瞪着站在他面前的男人，并保持着面无表情。那个男人身着灰色西装，与他站着的这被抛弃地点的污秽相比，简直干净得无懈可击。他姜棕色的发色显示出因年岁而后退的发际线。

麦考夫·福尔摩斯看了一眼面前的杀人机器，恼火地叹了口气。他手在伞柄上收紧了。

他的声音寒冷得像冬日的气息，带有一丝叹慰之感。

“不……这样根本行不通。我需要和约翰·华生谈话。不是你。”

男人挑衅地抬起下巴，双臂交叉抱在胸前。他回答时声音没有一丝颤抖。

“我们不能总是得到自己想要的，不是吗？”

麦考夫回了他一个死气沉沉的微笑。笑意没有抵达他的眼睛。他的黑伞点在水泥地面上，心不在焉地随着滴水的节奏敲打着。他的语气轻微有些责备，仿佛他在阻止一个耍性子的小孩，企图让人在争论时看清他的立场。

“好了，我们一定要这么不友好吗？如果我的记录是正确的，你从约翰在阿富汗的时候起就没有被召唤出来过了。我肯定没有 _那个_ 那么吓人。即使现在你看上去并不害怕……”

丹尼尔眼睛眯了起来，嘴巴抿成了一条细细的线。这是唯一表明他听到那个男人的话的迹象。

“也许是因为你看着没那么吓人。”

那人笑了，仿佛他只是讲了一个很好笑的笑话。他向后倾了一点，谨慎地看着丹尼尔。

“啊是的……军人的勇气。勇敢是愚蠢最好的代言词，你不觉得吗？告诉我吧，你和夏洛克·福尔摩斯是什么关系？”

士兵看了他好一阵子，没有回答。麦考夫的蓝眼睛安静而锐利，富有洞察力。

“所以 _你_ 还没有见过他。有趣。我读你的文件的时候，我假设所有记录在案的人格，至少是你，注意到了你们将会与一个室友合租。确切地说，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

丹尼尔发出低沉的咆哮声。他往前踏了一步，麦考夫无声地挑起眉毛以示挑战，他停在了最后一刻。他的拳头握紧又松开，咬紧牙关瞪视着对方。

“我们并不是总 _注意_ 到约翰做什么。我们只被告知我们需要知道的。只知道…… _需要_ 什么……”

他警惕地说。

“嗯，介于昨天所有意图和目的，你成为了他的室友，现在又一起查案……没有告知他你的…… _小状况_ ……我好奇是不是到周末就可以愉快地宣布订婚了？”

他们都没有笑。寂静笼罩这片静止的空气之上。丹尼尔的脸如同被严格控制的面具。他能感觉到，此时他对这具身体的掌控削弱了，渐在滑走。因为刚才是肾上腺素唤醒了他。

恐慌。

是的，当这具身体处于恐慌状态时，他总是掌控大局的那一个。

然而这个人并不可怕。

他很……奇怪。

他不知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯是谁，但如果他和宿主分享同一具身体，就意味着他的职责是确保他的安全。他或者康拉德，但康拉德会把事情搞砸，还会因这份隐身工作勃然大怒。自从上一次发生过后他也不会再相信小鬼了，一点也不会相信。

那就下一次吧。

仿佛看出了他的想法，麦考夫的蓝色眼睛在荧光灯下闪着光。

“真是有趣。你真的和我所读到的约翰·华生一点也不像。坚持自我的方式都不同……告诉我，你们 _有_ 几个？他们都是…… _真的_ 吗？”

好奇的火花完好地隐藏在那副冰面具下，但丹尼尔看到了。那一刻他允许自己笑，而上唇露出更多的是牙齿，而不是友好。

“那可就说不准了。告诉我你是谁，我也许会考虑一下。”

男人撑着他的伞，空白着表情皱起嘴唇。

“我是……一个利益相关者。”

“正如你所看到的那样，我并不是那么 _有趣_ 或有用。约翰是唯一一个知道这个……叫夏洛克的人的人格，除非你能担保他的安全，你或者此事相关的其他人都不能和他说话。更何况如果约翰真如你所说的那样，和他这么 _要好_ 的话，他很可能不会想让我对一个可能是敌人的人乱讲话了。”

麦考夫危险地眯起眼睛，手里转动着他的伞。丹尼尔能看出那个人并不是 _经常_ 听到 _“不”_ 这个字。他感觉除了在暗处移动的阴影，那个人很可能准备制服他，如果有必要的话。他紧绷身体，时刻准备战斗。即使他倒下了，他也会尽他最大的努力来确保最少拖一个人下水。他必须确保他足够快，因为他能感到他的控制权在逐渐减弱。约翰在苏醒，下意识与他斗争着。

告诉他答案可不是他存在的理由。

再次，他眼前的这个男人成功地看出了他的思绪。

“约翰醒来时会记得这些吗？”

丹尼尔特意保持他的语调，但他的脸抽搐了一下，变成了近乎奇怪的悲伤。他的语气安静了一些，身体两侧的手放松了。

“不。也许在梦里会有一点，但是……他不需要拥有我们的记忆。我们的存在可以 _避免_ 他的痛苦。毕竟，我们只是 _他_ 分散的事实。”

鬼魂。

苍白的影子。

一个完整之人的单薄借口。

丹尼尔没有注意到这一片刻，他和约翰的思想互相映射了。

他的口袋发出了低低的嗡嗡声。士兵本想忽视它，但介于附近有架激化事端的步枪，他深入口袋找出了手机。按亮屏幕，一个军令般的之类用简短的文字瞪视着他。

 

_****贝克街。** ** _

_****如果方便** ** _

_****速来。** ** _

_****SH** ** _

 

SH……夏洛克·福尔摩斯。来自那个神秘人的信息不知怎的说服了那个最胆小孤僻人格他是 _值得信赖的_ 。

他感到约翰在他体内翻搅，抗争着他的掌控，就像胃里开卷的结。

显然这个叫做夏洛克的家伙遇到什么小麻烦了。不是说丹尼尔特别关心。他的工作不是去保护陌生人。他唯一的目的就是保护自己和战友。这是他诞生的原因。第一次眨着睁眼品他尝到的世界便是炎热沙漠和飞梭的弹片。他甚至在意识到手指与可以用来捧书脊之前就知道手中持枪的感觉。他靠恐惧的滋味缝合战友们的伤口，保护他们不再受伤。他所了解的哀悼是不得不在沙丘之中用尸体当沙袋来防止被子弹打死。

“希望我没有让你分神。”

麦考夫干巴巴地说，扬起一根眉毛。他的微笑一副奉承的样子，让丹尼尔想起了响尾蛇和老鼠。那些他会在沙漠里毫不犹豫射杀的东西。

“没有……”

“你打算继续与夏洛克·福尔摩斯合作吗？”

“我告诉你了，我和夏洛克·福尔摩斯 _没有_ 关系。我不 _认识_ 他。那是约翰的选择，不管我们是否留下。可能我不该说……但我觉得此事与你无关。”

“其他人格对他会造成威胁吗？‘

”我们中的 _任何一个_ 都可能造成威胁。甚至是约翰，虽然他一眼看上去不怎么像。我不能控制其他人做什么，他们也不是全部都站在医生那一边的。有些还巴不得摆脱约翰·华生的人格。“

他偏过头，眉毛失去耐性地压低。麦考夫不悦地看着他，如果他这种人能沮丧的话。

”这还真 _可能_ 是我的事。如果你让……“

”这可 _真_ 不关你事。“

他双臂再次交叉抱在胸前，一个谈话结束的信号。他的声音饱含着最后的分量。那个男人似乎无视忽视他，从西装口袋里抽出一个马尼拉信封。

”如果你执意搬入，嗯……贝克街221B，在下愿意定期提供一笔可观的费用以解决你的燃眉之急。“

他拿出一支笔，用拇指摁了一下，在丹尼尔的注视下取出一叠支票。丹尼尔比意想的还要愤怒，后颈上的汗毛立了起来。他是个雇佣兵，而不是什么该死的退伍老兵，他值得比 _这_ 更好的尊重。

”为什么？“

”因为你生活并不宽裕，你的其他人格也不是。“

正中红心。

无关紧要。约翰不知道这个，但有几个月他们是睡在大街上的。大多数时间他们让约翰沉睡过去。

”交换什么？“

”情报。无非分要求。不会让你感到……为难。只需告知他的近况即可。你甚至可以代替约翰做这件事，如果你不想让他被讨厌的话……“

”为什么？“

”鄙人惦念他。 _一直_ 。“

他说这话的神态，丹尼尔觉得他身处什么见光死情侣和小谎言的蹩脚肥皂剧中。他抑制住往那人光鲜亮丽的皮鞋上啐唾沫的冲动。

”那可就不好办了……你得明白，我是个战士。我不出卖我知道的东西。如果你真这么关心他，可能你自己去看会更好——“

“但我更希望我的惦念之情不被提及。我们之间的关系可以说是……错综复杂。”麦考夫停下，下颌收紧。

手机又震了。这次丹尼尔感到了和约翰反抗他时类似的恶心，他的胃不悦地痛苦翻滚着。他的前额开始冒出汗珠。他看短信时咬着牙抵制那昏昏欲睡的冲动。

_****不方便** ** _

_****亦来。** ** _

_****SH** ** _

“不。”

丹尼尔微弱地说，不确定是对约翰还是面前那个人说的。他轻微摇晃了一下，麦考夫察觉到了这个小动静，加快了语速。

”这是你最后的机会。你对夏洛克·福尔摩斯的忠诚很感人，但毫无用处。丹尼尔，我能提供给你的钱款数量——“

接着士兵微弱的笑了，弹片幽灵般的痛楚撕扯着他的身体在回荡。他抓住肩膀。提醒自己这具身体不属于他。它命令他离开。

“不用劳烦。没有时间了，即使有的话我也不会接受的。“

他的眼睛颤振着闭了一会儿，麦考夫注意到他整个身体颤抖，表情痛苦地抓住了他的腿。丹尼尔坐在他先前固执忽略的那张椅子上，他最后的部分消散了。

”你很忠诚，也 _很_ 果断……“

苏格兰口音渐渐褪去，每个词都逐渐变成了稳定的英格兰音。丹尼尔感到熟悉的睡意淌过他，黑暗的毯子包裹住他，在暗处轻轻地呼唤他。约翰与他擦肩而过，把他从黏糊糊的睡眠中拖出来，掌控自己的身体。

”看着就是我忠诚的可笑之处。通常，都不存在……“

麦考夫的话轻轻在他脑海深处颤抖着。

”那为什么？“

”因为约翰信任他。“

他简短地说，整个身体像一只断线的木偶一样向前倒去。

约翰信任他。

他跟前的男人很可能不知道这句话的重大意义，因为他不像丹尼尔一般 _了解_ 他。

约翰不相信任何人。

约翰不忠诚。

他只是孤独罢了。

战士的眼睛颤振着阖拢，最后看到了那把雨伞的轮廓，它若有所思地旋转着。那个黑色轮廓像风车一样旋转，在他意识消散之时，合上他的视线。旋转着，宛若渗入黑暗的烟花。

夏洛克又发了一条短信，但手机震动的声音在麦考夫让人把约翰毫无生气的身体搬回车里时被忽略了。安茜娅在昏暗的车厢里看到了，她倾身把手机从他的口袋里拿出来，深色卷发摇晃着。她的手碰过钥匙和硬币——

正是侦探说华生不会存放他贵重物品的地方。

丹尼尔可没有这样的顾虑。

_****可能** ** _

_****有危险。** ** _

_****SH** ** _

女人微微一笑，因为当她看着那个慢慢意识到刚发生了什么的男人，她情不自禁地赞同了。

确实 _可能_ 有危险。

无论是对约翰·华生，还是夏洛克·福尔摩斯 _自己_ ……

谁又能说得着呢？


	3. 儿童游戏

 

 

约翰回到家，记忆断层让他疲惫不堪，浑身酸疼。夏洛克仰面躺在长沙发上，无精打采。半暗中，他头痛难忍地眯起眼，试图看清楚这个男人别扭的神态。他一动不动地躺在那里，闭上眼睛，双手叠起抵在唇下，仿佛在祈祷。只不过约翰敢打包票夏洛克没有什么需要祈祷的。除了他自己。这个高深莫测的男人似乎没有注意到约翰的到来，而士兵也只能祈祷一个小奇迹。

他精疲力竭。

跌跌撞撞地上楼，他几乎没有注意到那对蓝绿色的眼睛对他眯了起来，盯着他的外貌，分析他去了哪里，见了谁。他的上唇厌恶地微微皱起。

麦考夫。

然而他的不悦被别的东西分了心，约翰某些通常会被大多数人忽略掉的气度却让夏洛克的脑袋微微倾向一边，暂时撇开那个粉红女郎的案子，思索着他的脑子要告诉他什么。

有一瞬间他以为那是他想象出来的。

约翰的手机和钥匙在他的口袋里叮当作响。

但在他思考有什么会让医生分心或苦恼，让他这般对待他的贵重物品之前，医生便隐入了卧室门后，轻轻关上门。公寓中低低的咔哒声在夏洛克听来是那么陌生，因为他习惯了独居。约翰的出现带来了一些小噪音，让他分神，把他从思考中拉开。最有趣的是，约翰自己并没有注意到这一点。他在夏洛克通常无视胃部毋庸置疑的抱怨时，哄劝他进食，给他用蜂蜜泡茶，就算他们彼此几乎还不认识。

照管者情结。对于一个行医之人来说并非不同寻常。但是他还在思考约翰的这个问题，只不过比先前更深入了。这一定与他明显艰苦的童年有关。就算他不能推理出约翰家庭的所有事情，也能略知一二。其一，那发生在约翰非常 _非常_ 小的时候。如果要他猜的话，最多不过八岁。很可能更小。其二，从他的脾性来看，约翰透露出一个中间排行孩子的地位。所以可能有一个兄弟姐妹，只有一个，考虑到他是在孤儿院建立兄弟姐妹关系的。他听着楼上的轻响声思索，一个细微的念头闪现，他微微撇眉。

奇怪的是，他发现自己一点也不介意约翰·华生的存在。

尽管他认为在现实中，他就是那种简单安静到可怕的人。

不过有时，简单依旧是有待挖掘的。

夏洛克至少能确定的一件事便是，约翰绝对没法对他隐瞒秘密。光是这个想法就让他发笑，然后他的思绪飞回了手头的案子上。

 

 

 

****

 

那一声子弹打碎玻璃的声音让夏洛克第一次觉得约翰·华生不同寻常。那个声音擦过他的耳朵，分毫不差地击中那个的哥/连环杀手的肩膀。他向后倒去，就像一个被击中的保龄球。的哥双膝跪倒在地，夏洛克的深色卷发甩动着，凶手震惊地盯着空荡荡的窗户，眼里尽是不可置信。那瓶药从他松弛的手指间滑落。

暂时被遗忘了。

然后，在他发现有人为他枪杀了一个人之前的事实之前，他意识到他面前那个躺倒在地板上的人就要死了。他在大量出血。猩红的液体在他身下蔓延，深沉强烈的生机离去得太快。夏洛克的头脑回到案子上，关于那个“赞助人”，那个神秘的声音对他低语：

_“你有个仰慕者。”_

但是，哪门子杀手会是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的 _仰慕者_ ？

他把自己的重量踩在那个人的肩膀上，一尘不染的鞋染上了红色。的哥发出一声哀嚎，在临死挣扎之际猛地仰头，眼镜在头顶那双炯炯有神的双眼下闪着光。瞳孔扩大，他在他脚下哀嚎。夏洛克没有感到悔恨，他只要得到那个答案，如果不是那些药片的真相，那就是那个关注他的人的名字。

他的声音在胸膛中刺耳地作响，回荡在整个房间里。一声兽性的咆哮，疯狂与铁打的决心。

_****“名字！给我一个名字！”** ** _

那个出租车司机在生命逝去之时小口喘息着，痛苦不堪。他卑鄙的面容用最后一口气从歪歪扭扭的牙齿间颤抖着迸出一个名字。

_“莫里亚蒂！”_

就像子弹穿透肩膀时的反弹，他的声音在房间里回响，在他做最后的挣扎时回荡着，然后在夏洛克鞋的碾压下死了。

 

****

约翰得承认他对自己十分惊异。

不是因为他杀了个人，因为那不是该惊异的事情。不。

他惊异是因为是他干的。不是别的他。 _是他自己。_

 

他迅速让自己躲过夏洛克的视线，震惊和肾上腺素混杂着，手上仍拿着那个冒烟的武器，试图让他的脑子镇定下来。他真的 _做到了_ 。

是他的手扣下了扳机，是 _他_ 杀了一个人，救了他室友的命。甚至没有犹豫。

就这么做了。

医生躺坐在瓷砖地板上，在警察找上门前溜出去，他不确定是该笑还是该哭。

因为他发觉他脑中的唯一念头就是把夏洛克从他愚蠢的聪明冲动中救出来。

 

自从他拿起枪不是想对着自己，已经过去很久了，久到似乎永恒。

也许这就是他没有转换人格的原因，他想知道是不是他的其他人格在给他一个信息。

表现好我们就不会干涉。

这想法让他哑着嗓子笑出声来，虽然他趁着夜晚溜了出去，在警车到达之后“抵达“案发现场。但雷斯垂德是不会买账的，因为他看到约翰提前离开了，不过约翰觉得他也不会问。他还不了解侦探和探长，不过他觉得他应该习惯通融了。

至少那个早些时候的假缉毒搜查证明了这一点。

并不是说他发现室友是一个前瘾君子时一点也不震惊。只是他发现其实每个人都有他们的问题，而他不是评判所有事情的人。因为无论如何，疯狂之下，夏洛克似乎还是足够稳定的，虽然他胡言乱语把谁都不放眼里，但他却是个能一眼看出你早餐吃了什么的天才。

他不知道为什么夏洛克突然解锁了他隐藏的能力。继续做约翰·华生，继续保持自己的人格，这让他对这异样的自由不知所措。他也不知道那个男人为什么要用这样怀疑的眼神盯着他。他在头脑里拼凑谜题，橙色的受惊毯裹着他瘦削的肩膀，就像一个不幸的无助少妇。看着他不羁的卷发和不可置信的注视，他背着手抑住一声笑，用一个过于无辜的眼神告诫侦探闭嘴。那个男人立刻停下对雷斯垂德说的话，这足够说明——

“别当真。刚刚那只是……呃， _受惊了_ 的胡话。”

无视探长郁闷”你要去哪里？“的话，夏洛克扬长而去，用他一贯的傲慢与优雅掀了掀肩上那块突兀的亮橙色布料，低头穿过荧光黄的警戒线。警车报警器的红蓝灯光勾勒出他的身形，约翰真好奇他是怎么做到看上去困惑又优雅的。

好在他尽力装傻。尽管他因为知道夏洛克觉得他是个蹩脚的骗子。可能吧，至少他知道侦探在意。

”呃，刚刚多诺万警官都解释了。那两个药丸。真是件可怕的事，是吧？心惊肉跳。“

两人在令人舒适的沉默中并肩行走，然而约翰却能感到那个男人的眼睛像激光一样盯着他的后颈。他知道他不能回应他的目光。相反，他盯着自己的手，拇指上残留着淡淡的火药痕迹。什么时候沉默成了件好事？或者，至少是什么激动人心的事情？

也许他比他想象的还要疯狂，因为如果他真心对自己坦诚的话。他努力让自己别发笑，不要因为他胸口泡泡般的幸福感，就笑得像个傻子一样。此时灿然一新，而在这之前只有乏味的单调。他惊讶地发现他灰色帆布一般的生活撒上了新的色彩。鲜明的绿和银，就像侦探锐利凝视的目光。

他试着在夏洛克笑着低语时不要太得意。

”好枪法。“

”是啊……当然，穿窗而过的吧。“

”嗯， _你_ 知道的。“

然后他们都打住了。夏洛克突然俯视着约翰，试图逼供，而医生固执地咬紧下巴看向地面，研究他鞋子的轮廓。昏暗中他灰烬般的金发闪着轻柔的光亮，夏洛克想着约翰·华生这个谜。看上去如此正常的人，却对这种危机情况有着不可抗拒的引力。他方才所做之事的分量，可不是一个小忙。

接着他瞥了一眼自己的手，抵制了把证据塞回医生口袋里的冲动。

”得把你手指上的火药末擦掉。虽然我不认为你会到那一步，不过上庭还是能免则免吧。“

提起法庭，他方才的自豪感褪去了些。他向下撇了撇嘴，内疚地提醒自己他刚刚结束了一条人命。该死的，他心情不该那么好。这可不是 _正常人_ 的反应。这时他的摇摆不定，他推开的那些琐事，在绝望的冲动下救了夏洛克的事回到他的脑里。告诉他在赶到侦探身边之后，他可能不只是一点点失常。仿佛感到自信正离他远去，夏洛克俯下身表现出罕见的担心。

“你还好吧？”

他的回答是本能的。从参军和小时候被无数次这样问过，回答已是自动生成。紧绷肩膀上轻微防御可没对侦探松懈。

“当然了，我很好。”

然后夏洛克，还是一如既往的迟钝。

“你刚刚 _确实_ 杀了个人。”

他看着那对蓝颜色有几分退缩，然后又舒缓回到了阴沉的接受和顺从。他的肩膀像在军中一样挺得笔直，像是准备进入战斗状态一般。

“那是真的了，是吧？”

然后他吸了一口气，每一块肌肉放松了下来，夏洛克又看到了约翰脸上出现了那个熟悉的笑容。

“不过他不算是好人。”

“是啊，他真不算个好人，不是吗？”

“说白了 _就是_ 个血腥的恐怖的哥。”

夏洛克的笑声出奇的温暖。约翰发现自己也笑了起来。

“对，他就是个的哥败类。看看他带我们兜了多少路！”

但是他们谁也不能忍住不要笑，而唯一让约翰用力咬住口腔内壁防止发笑的东西是多诺万警官的剜视。

“别说了！停下我们不能笑！这是 _犯罪现场_ ，别笑！”

但那没有用，他们两人气喘吁吁，努力戴回板着脸的面具，却在眼神再次交汇又错开时痛苦地失败了。当约翰终于缓过气儿来，他差点没有注意到安然等待在路边的光洁黑色轿车。一个约翰认不出的男人的黑色阴影转着伞，静静看着他的弟弟夏洛克·福尔摩斯和约翰·华生像世界上最好的朋友那般肩并肩站着。没有人比他更了解他的弟弟了，麦考夫失神地想。人们甚至说他们是一对体面的兄弟。

年长的福尔摩斯现在还拒绝买账，只因为他看到华生的手仍然时不时抽搐。仍处于警戒状态，一匹沉睡在羊皮之下的狼。

但他打住思绪。他那一向无为所动的弟弟朝矮小一些的同伴笑了，低沉的声音发出邀请。

”晚餐？“

_”快饿死了。“_

 

 

 

****

 

夏洛克把他带到了一家叫做 _黄金熊猫王_ 的餐厅，一个显然有各式各样的炒面，让清瘦的侦探费心储存在思维宫殿里的地方。他对着约翰心不在焉地闲谈怎么甄别中餐时，铃声打断了他们，愉悦的声响通知餐厅工作人员他们的到来。他们选了个靠窗的位置，一个漂亮的亚洲女服务生迎接了他们，黑色的长发用一个粉色发髻盘在脑后。约翰对她亲切地笑了笑，庆幸有如此美丽的女人和有出乎意料这么好的朋友的陪伴。夏洛克把手平放在餐桌布上，拿起菜单，额上深色的发卷恰好挡住了他的表情（他发现医生呈现出古怪的不悦的表情）。给自己倒了一杯绿茶，沁人心脾的味道让他愉快地哼哼着，金发医生靠坐着，再次感叹这一切看上去都那么……平静。

花了这么多时间追赶一个连环杀手，被奇怪的黑车绑架（一个他想都不敢想的黑斑），目击了一次假缉毒，他几乎不习惯现在盯着菜单想着吃什么的安静了。他的视线扫过一串串他几乎拼不出的菜名，希望胃痛能缓解些，但总是发现自己的目光被那卷曲的头发吸引。上一次他们在餐厅吃饭时夏洛克告诉他”他和工作结婚了“，其实约翰松了一口气。并不是说他在意他的室友发展恋情，而是因为在多一双眼睛的观察下，隐藏他的秘密要困难得多。他很尴尬，但又有些被逗乐了。夏洛克以为他在和他调情，但他得提前确定他没有要定期隐瞒的任务。不过他的记忆不断闪回侦探以为约翰在看他时，睁大眼睛脸上那个近乎羞涩的表情。短暂地打破了他平时冷漠坚忍的面具。士兵不知道他能不能在不别扭地浪漫化他的前提下，把那份脆弱展现出来。因为约翰在决定点炒牛肉饭时确定了一件事，那就是他不是在寻找一个恋人。

不。

那样永远行不通。

他在极大程度上忽略了自己的性冲动，而当那积累得太多，他会昏过去，并通常在一个陌生女人或男人的床上醒来。

而这一切都很好，因为他知道那是他能拥有的一切。

他成功经营一段恋情的几率低到一个天文数字。

不能和与他一样支离破碎的人在一起。

他想着，无视了沿着脊柱流淌而下的寂寞的折磨。

那一刻，他意识到他盯着夏洛克的时间比他预想的长得多。侦探也定定地盯着他，一个有些被逗乐的笑容爬上他的嘴角。

约翰吓了一跳，就像被两只车前灯罩住的兔子，匆忙地喃喃了一个抱歉然后紧张地往下看向别处。侦探没有告诉他其实他真的不介意他的注视，因为这也给了他同样这么做的许可。他想起他也许该问问他手机的事，或问他为什么没有表现出一丝见过麦考夫·福尔摩斯的迹象。但他没有。他看着眼前的这个绝对害羞又快乐的约翰失了神。筋疲力竭，但完全放松，一点也不像他几天前一瘸一拐走进实验室的那个孤独男人。他的手杖都不见了，这又立刻莫名奇妙地变得激动人心。他发现尽管华生理应简单朴素，但他还是很喜欢解读他的表情，以及猜测那对蓝眼睛后的想法。任何事，都能让他不 _无聊_ 。

 

 

 

****

夏洛克已经一整周没有睡觉了。所以当他们俩深夜回到公寓，他们都努力地朝门口的台阶挪去。尽管侦探十分努力不显示出他的疲惫，约翰还是能看出那些轻微迟滞的反应，他在贝达弗大衣的口袋里寻找公寓钥匙时，他一贯的优雅有些迟缓。他的手微微颤抖地试图把钥匙插入钥匙孔，夏洛克不耐烦地低吼起来，眉毛因身体拒绝配合而烦躁地皱起。他的手几乎在约翰的手覆上来，心不在焉地领着它找到位置时抽了回去。一秒之后那只手以冷静的礼节移开，夏洛克缺乏睡眠的大脑几乎希望它留下来。

愚蠢。

他们跌跌撞撞地走进黑暗的公寓。约翰试图不要在从楼梯到长沙发的路上绊倒，夏洛克甚至不管不顾地蜷起腿，脸朝下栽进了墨绿色的垫子里。金发男人最后一步顿住了，盯着他室友幽灵般的脸，四肢杂乱地把脸埋在沙发靠背上。他的声音在黑暗中变得柔和，他踌躇着抓住楼梯栏杆。

“你不该在那里睡着的，你知道……”

但侦探已经跌入了睡梦乡，放松了他殚精竭力的大脑。约翰抑制住了一个小小的笑容，转向壁橱，悄悄打开门从最顶层拿出了一张厚毯子，轻手轻脚地把它盖在面前这个熟睡的男人身上。也许这是他因为在孤儿院多年照顾年幼孩子所留下的母性本能，但他不能忍受任何人在寒冷中入睡。他把布料盖在侦探过于单薄的肩膀上，叹了口气，停下来把被子边缘压进那具温暖的身体下面。那颗黑色卷发的脑袋至始至终都没有动一下，他的脸全然放松，没有丝毫傲慢和冷漠。约翰觉得，在他梦一般的状态种，侦探看起来几乎是悲伤的。那张脸上有着毫不掩饰的脆弱，被隐藏在了高高的颧骨和精心的伪装之下。他微微皱眉，不知道这个人有多少副面孔。他还没见识过夏洛克的真面目吧。他发誓从那以后要更仔细地观察侦探，只为了认识他。为了更好地了解他。

毕竟，约翰从未真正拥有过一个朋友。更别说像夏洛克·福尔摩斯一般惊为天人，又极其古怪的朋友。

 

 

****

约翰·华生躺上床已经过去了三个小时，瞪大眼睛寻找着睡眠。黑暗中，男人的虹膜如水银一般闪烁着，如猫一般缓慢谨慎。只有一个人能仔细看得出有人占领了医生，而那绝对不是约翰。

不。

不像约翰那样，而是睁着大大的眼睛扫视着方向，用孩童般的天真打量着他们的新家，无声地从床上挪下来。就像一个专业杂技演员那样移动着四肢，约翰的身体半蹲在硬木地板上，本能防御性地寻找任何附近敌人或武器的迹象。

克劳德总是很小心。她必须很小心。危险可能藏在任意一个角落，尽管丹尼尔保证过如果身体遇到了麻烦，他会出场。手掌趴在木质地板上，轻轻支撑着她的体重，安静地观察。那些年长的人格是对的。不过他们又搬家了，米色的卧室不再用赤裸裸的仇恨盯着她看。尽管很紧张，但她还是仔细检查了床底，寻找那把勃朗宁。大哥哥康拉德不希望她碰枪，但这并不代表她不知道怎么用它。然而她发现约翰似乎换了个藏武器的地方时，做了个鬼脸。她微微撅起嘴，在一个中年男人的脸上看起来很怪异，但那种幼稚的可爱是显而易见的。

_不公平。_

她想道，在脑子里对丹尼尔发牢骚。

_没人告诉过她。_

然而她的脑子里很安静，所以显然那些年长的人格对她的抱怨不予评论。她轻轻哼了哼，用近乎非人的速度朝卧室的门走去。

悄无声息。

那好吧。

事实上，她是在一个有些痛苦的情形下开始的。这不是她的 _工作_ ，去潜伏在什么无名的室友身边，还 _可能_ 对约翰的安全造成威胁。她个人觉得医生能够自己决定和谁工作，而她只在 _ ** **他****_ 回归或更糟糕的时候才会被召唤出来。她总是在小鬼犯蠢的时候被叫出来。毕竟，为什么大人们总是做蠢事呢？

她只是一个小孩子。

这不公平的一切让她皱了皱鼻子，气哼哼地想她总是任人摆布，就因为她不像康拉德或讨厌霸道的丹尼尔一样年长或强壮。每当被派上战场，她都很紧张，而且她不喜欢被告知要做什么。除非她能得到什么回报。所以她今晚 _最好_ 得到点什么奖励。

她打开卧室门一条缝隙时感觉被暴露了，她的金色脑袋微微刺痛了一下，仿佛有人在看着她似的。反射性地咽了咽唾沫，她再次希望小鬼和丹尼尔没有在吵架。尽管她觉得小鬼上一次愚蠢的把戏刺激到了他。她比那个人格还要畏惧一点，但只是因为她另一个哥哥觉得他很蠢。她把另一个哥哥的话放在心上，即使别的哥哥都不喜欢他。毕竟，她的另一个哥哥摆脱了 _ ** **他****_ ，所以她觉得她欠了他。除非她想，她不用再躲藏，而有时她确实这么做了。她不再藏着掖着，捂住耳朵呜咽，希望她不是那个约翰“害怕”时被召唤出来的人格。实际上她的工作简单得多，约翰有时做了非常糟糕的噩梦，她才被勉强召唤出来。

当他开始记起来的时候。而他不能， _绝对不能_ 记起来。

她紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，继续用她古怪的步态走下楼，翻阅着医生的记忆发现哪几级楼梯会响，哪几级不会。

第七和第五级台阶。

她的脚准确无误地越过这几级台阶，踩在下一级上。她的影子像一只木偶，仿佛有另一个人在她背后模仿她的每一步。克劳德能察觉到公寓里舒适区域，透过窗户黑白相间的月光下，屋子呈现出一种低调的美丽。她的头发闪闪发光，犹如布满晨露，经过厨房的窗格时看上去近乎像金属一般。她朝窗外微微一瞥繁忙的城市，随即目光准确地挑出那个微微打鼾的男人的轮廓，着眼的第一个谜团便是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

克劳德是一个生性极其可疑的人格。所以在她看见侦探硬朗的线条时眼睛微微眯了起来，停下换成了半蹲的姿势，准备在必要的时候防御性地潜到餐桌底下。如杂技演员一般，蜷缩成约翰·华生不相信他身体能办到的姿势。她扭过头，试图看清那张面向沙发的，乱糟糟黑色卷发之下的脸。然而，从这个角度看，她很快就沮丧了。这个角度太别扭了，她什么也看不到。如果要找到一个更好的视角，她就得靠近一点儿，这个想法让她的四肢不适地尖叫起来。但她眼前的那具身体一动不动地躺着，几乎像死去了一般，没有显示出丝毫注意到她的视线钻进他后脖子里的迹象。夏洛克·福尔摩斯的呼吸平稳地从唇间呼出，就像均衡的音符一般。他的睫毛微微振颤，REM睡眠*说明他正处于平静之中。克劳德注意到他是穿着西装外套和长裤睡的，好奇大人怎么都这么蠢。她更喜欢约翰小时候穿的毛茸茸的连体衣。边缘都是软绒棉。那看上去很不舒服，让一个长得不可思议的身体蜷在沙发的这么一小块地方里。她几乎可以看到男人肩膀上隆起的结，这无疑会在早上会给他造成麻烦。有一瞬间她皱了皱眉，希望这不会让他生气。克劳德讨厌惹大人生气，尤其是男人。他们的反应总是很糟糕，大喊大叫扔东西。这个想法让她颤抖了一下，又在丹尼尔的鼓励下继续向前走。

_****我们能快一点吗？你潜伏在这里会吵醒他的。** ** _

_你在怀疑我吗？你 **知道** 我有多安静的。 _

她心理上的愤慨让她抑制住了一声咳嗽，迟疑地站起身来向下注视着这个刚进入约翰·华生生活的人。克莱德可没想到人可以这么轻盈。

高高的近乎精致的颧骨在睡眠中微微泛着粉色。那双如此漆黑的睫毛几乎就像女人的一样，弯弓一般的唇貌似习惯了不满地皱起，但却能挽出美丽的笑容。男人深色的卷发松散地落在脸上，框住尖尖的下巴，卷住两只苍白的耳朵。他的皮肤苍白如纸，不是那种克劳德会与男人联系在一起肤色。柔软之质感几乎让她想伸手去触碰，要是她没有害怕得发抖的话。当她感到小鬼在体内涌起的兴趣时，她的呼吸加快了。他外貌的那份精致并不像个女子。不过，即使他有着精灵般的四肢和几乎易碎的体态，克劳德还是能看到外衣和暗扣下的大量肌肉。她发现这个男人并不像一只猫，尤其是他把自己的尖锐的肘部和膝盖蜷成近乎不可能的分散的球，只为了赶上几个小时的休息时。他眼睛下方的黑眼影几乎没有对她头脑里让她皱眉的调情般的声音造成困扰。

****这个真是秀色可餐。小约翰品味肯定很好，即使他永远没那个胆行动。** **

_闭嘴小鬼！别把这个人吓跑了！_

****我为什么要听你的？你不过是个小孩……** **

_** **也比个婊子好！** ** _

康拉德突然咆哮道。他们两个都退缩了，停下琐碎的争吵。克劳德厉声回嘴，正看到跟前的一系列动作。她自动反应过来，心跳因恐惧跳到了嘴边。

几秒种后，约翰的身体蹲在了几英尺开外的餐桌下，隐藏在黑暗中的小女孩甚至拒绝呼吸和眨眼。她猫一般的眼睛闪烁着，准备迎接男人苏醒所带来的任何鞭打痛斥，甚至是污言秽语。精神上，她感到所有人格都突然变得警觉，准备着如果要战斗的话随时把她换下来。康拉尔在她头盖骨下保护性地咆哮着，她能感到深处的另一个哥哥不易察觉地动了动，关注着现况。然而，夏洛克·福尔摩斯只不过是翻了个身。他疲倦的身形滚到一侧，不自觉地伸展开来，长得不可思议的双腿无意识地稍微伸直了，眼睛梦幻地颤动着，然后轻轻发出一声叹息。所有的人格都警惕地看着侦探在睡梦中喃喃低语，夏洛克对暗处注视着他一举一动的银蓝色眼睛一无所知。接着他在毯子下安分了下来，两手蜷缩得更紧了，贴近毯子的温暖。克劳德觉得他看起来几乎像个孩子，就像她一样。她发现自己想知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯喜不喜欢玩游戏，比如拼字游戏和妙探寻凶。她吃惊地发现自己的嘴巴弯成了一个笑容，看着这个成年男子稚气地依偎着毯子。

_他睡觉的时候就像我……_

_****这并不意味着他不危险……** ** _

丹尼尔在她头脑中小心翼翼地低语道。康拉德的声音狐疑又紧张。

_** **我还是不喜欢。我们从来没让约翰和别人住在一起。什么事都可能发生。不好的事……** ** _

然而小鬼的声音，慵懒得恰到好处。

****我倒无所谓。我只是觉得我可能会被那对漂亮的颧骨割伤。** **

_我想知道他喜不喜欢抓子游戏。_

克劳德想道。她还从未有过玩伴。如果福尔摩斯先生发现他们的话，还会和她一起玩。这一想法让她感到一阵兴奋，尽管她还有些怕他。但是年长的人格对于被发现的念头交换了不快的想法，她有些失望泄气——比支持的感情要少些。她的下唇微微颤抖，有些闷闷不乐，她想道：

_我打赌他最终还是会发现的。他看上去不蠢。约翰不喜欢蠢的人。_

然后丹尼尔的声音，一个一家之长的架势，在她耳边柔和了下来。

_****给自己拿一块饼干，克劳德。你今晚做得很好。** ** _

虽然有些伤心，但她还是勉强高兴了一些。女孩从桌子下爬出来，依靠约翰的记忆找到了架子顶上装饼干的罐子，小心翼翼地避开冰箱里那些恐怖的冷冻手指或肢体。她快乐地把一块祥道奇塞进嘴里，开始了她返回约翰房间的小旅程，并且再检查一次，确保福尔摩斯先生仍安然睡着，没有露出威胁的迹象。克劳德闭着眼微微点了点头，蹑手蹑脚地走上台阶，不经意的碎屑落在厨房的地板上。不一会儿夏洛克·福尔摩斯就会好奇为什么他的室友会在凌晨三点 _饿肚子_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者注：异相睡眠


	4. 初露端倪

结案的一段时间以来， _ ** **221B****_ 陷入了某种意义上的常态。

当然，按大多数人的标准来说，就是一点也不正常。不是说约翰介意，而是因为，有生以来，他周围的人都试图把他的生活“正常”化，逼得年幼的他几乎精神失常。无论如何他都无法忘记。人们似乎认为，作为一个孩子，因为不断地更换寄养家庭，所以他会想让自己的生活尽可能地乏味无聊。但因为夏洛克不知道他的过去，所以没有对他区别对待。他没有好像约翰易碎无比那样对待他，即使在下大雨的时候他的腿失灵，有时甚至不能动的时候。他没有好像约翰弱不禁风那般对待他，即使他有些夜晚辗转反侧无法入眠，担心自己会不会一不小心当着侦探的面转化人格。夏洛克甚至没有好像约翰 _无关紧要_ 那般对待他，反而似乎很看重他的见解，甚至渴望他的陪伴。这很奇怪，因为约翰习惯了被人忽略。习惯了孤独，习惯了不引人注意。然而在那对闪耀湛蓝的眼睛的注视之下，这都是不可能的。

他刚开始觉得，也许，只是也许，他能做到。

挺过这一关。

假装自己的病况不存在，他的生活幸福又充实。因为约翰不想让他的其他人格战胜他、获得永久控制权。虽然有时他怀疑这是迟早的事。然而在这一段时间内，他们中没有一个找上门来，而约翰有时也会怀疑，他们是不是在等他做点什么，然后在他最不期望的时候跳出来。所以他甚至笑着面对，拖延着时间，只在他发现夏洛克因为实验用完了所有材料，甚至连他最爱的草莓果酱也不放过时，才感到稍微苦恼。

不过他当然抱怨，只是因为这能逗侦探开心。约翰知道，因为即使他拿着本书挡住脸，前军医还是能感觉到侦探在他后颈处露出的缓慢缠绕而上笑，那就像一个吻的气息般轻柔。

见鬼，他甚至该找去个工作，因为桌子上的账单已经不被再被忽视了，他得赶快。租金不会自己付款的，而夏洛克唯一那个和珠宝大盗有关的案子也只够支付所有费用的一半。他已经有很长时间没有一份真正的工作了。他想念单调乏味的工作。这让他放松，而且还很可能没那么容易在夏洛克的眼皮底下分裂成别人。所以他把他的简历放在他上衣口袋里，钱包里放着信用卡，用左手给夏洛克写了一张纸条告诉他他要去哪里，以往万一侦探只是假装在听，不知道他到哪里去了。

 

 

****

约翰总是购物的那个，即使小时候在寄养家庭的时候也如此。因为他经常是寄养家庭里最大的那个，家里的监护人通常会要他去买东西。一般至少有五个孩子，而大人不会冒着房子被毁掉的风险，让小孩子自己留在家。孤儿往往最糟糕的房友，因为他们老是愤怒，抑郁，暴力或不诚实，或四种混合在一起。约翰从来没有和其他孩子成为朋友，他东迁西徙，停留的时间总是短得不够建立友谊。另外，很多时候，孩子们都被他吓倒或困惑住。他们会问他问什么“用不同的名字”或“为什么他这么生气”的问题。常常约翰都不记得发生了什么，并为他的身体在脑子不受控制时做的事情而道歉。

有时，眨眼间他就发现自己与一个异常愤怒的寄养父母面对面，因为他不记得的行为而冲他大喊大叫。

然后，他又搬家了，循环又开始了。

他眨掉了回忆，视线从食品区过道望过去，目光最终落在生菜和奶酪面包上。这些至少够做一份三明治了。也许，他甚至可以让夏洛克吃点东西。他的视线偏到了一小撮人身上，放慢步子，感觉有一丝奇怪的刺痛爬上了他的后颈。就像缠绕他肩头的毒蛇，尖牙徘徊在他的脖子周围。他的双腿极不情愿地停止了前进，拿篮子的手放了下来，几乎要掉在地上。他的身体沉重如铅，眼睑下垂，一个什么不存在的东西闪过了他的视野。

 _ ** **221B****_ 一条昏暗的走廊，和嘴里挥之不去的糖果味道。以及完完全全的恐惧。

接着它像来时一般飞快地消逝了。约翰茫然地眨眨眼，试图保持清醒，一瘸一拐地走向自动结账处。这种情况有时发生，回忆的短暂闪回。就像一面闪闪发光的镜子在他眼前闪过一般，扭曲翻转着坠入黑暗。擦伤他的大脑，无形地淌血，让约翰突然感觉病态地头痛。他重重地吞咽了一下，想着或许他该回家休息休息。别管吃的，他觉得他好像要生病了……

突如其来的疼痛变成了眼间令人炫目的白热盲点，约翰喘着气抓住了额头，在剧痛的笼罩下几乎跪倒在地。他能感到关切的目光迅速转向他。他咬紧牙关，靠在过道的货架上，图像在他的眼底一掠而过。他颤抖着。他努力深呼吸，脖子上的肌肉都缩紧了。他仿佛是在水下，能听到有人远远地问他是否还好。约翰不确定。这就像什么黑暗无光的东西笼罩了他，一种他无法描述的恐惧。舌头在嘴上动了动，他觉得自己在昏迷之前说出了夏洛克的号码。然后噩梦般的黑暗拖耗着他，约翰感到他的腿重重地向前倒去，擦伤了小腿。有人把他放在地上，检查他的脉搏。他确定心脏还在跳，雷鸣一般，因为他从耳朵里听到它。跳动着，湿漉漉地脉动大声地消耗着他的思想。几乎是模糊的，噪音翻了倍，其中一个声音在感官里让他头脑发晕。

就在他陷入昏迷之前，第二个心跳似乎加速了。约翰意识到他又要变换人格了。他又会变成他的另一面，在一堆人群当中。

更重要的是，夏洛克可能已经在路上了。

出于某些奇怪的原因，约翰觉得他一定会来。

他最后的思绪仿佛是海上的一艘船，这真奇怪，他信任那个男人多过他自己的其他部分。

 

****

夏洛克没有接电话。实际上，他一开始完全无视了它，双手若有所思地叠在面前，手指轻敲着指节，紧紧盯着放在他面前桌子上的文件夹。他的深色卷发在上午的阳光中可憎地淌过他的窗户，让他看起来几乎空灵，而他的蓝眼睛锐利地戳刺着面前那沓似乎冒犯了他的文件。

房间的另一端麦考夫虚伪地笑着，手傲然轻叩他的那把伞，一边眉毛饶有趣味地抬起。他说话时的声音染上了冬日的寒意，但结霜的边缘却沾上了眼前的日光。就像白天和黑夜，同一个硬币的正反面。夏洛克试图忽略与他哥哥相比，他是更明亮的存在这一讽刺的比喻。

“我没有一整天的时间。你要这个文件还是不要？”

没有直接回答，侦探的眼睛微微眯了起来。他又瞥了一眼文件，诱人的巨大信息量，朝他低语保证着只要他伸出手就能消除他无聊的困境。相反，他的手指攥得更紧了，嘴唇嘲讽地抿成一条线，目光灼热地瞪着他的哥哥。

“为什么？这文件有什么让你觉得我会在乎？”

男人开门见山地耸耸肩，似乎那个问题不怎么重要。他浅蓝色的眼睛环视着公寓，笑了笑，好像找到了什么非常有趣的东西。夏洛克警惕地看着他，注意到他的目光特别停留在约翰先前为他沏好的茶上，然后又看向了墙上的镜子。他的声音毫无波澜，但却戳刺着侦探的好奇心，推搡着他，尽管夏洛克顽固地拒绝。

“一位前陆军军医因肩膀负伤光荣退役。多简单，路上的行人都会这么说。然而 _你_ ，一个挠破脸都要摆脱无聊的人，却还没有抛弃他。告诉我——”

麦考夫倾身向前，使他像一张纸一样叠了起来，眉毛怀疑地压低，声音充满了虚假的礼貌。

“华生先生告诉了你什么，让你如此…… _感兴趣_ ？”

夏洛克回答的声音压低了些，他的低语沾有威胁之意，像只野猫偏过头盯着他的猎物。他泛着微光的牙几乎像是尖牙，然后他故作天真地眨动了睫毛。

“你希望他告诉我什么？又在保密了，亲爱的哥哥？你又怎么威胁了这个可怜的人，企图胁迫他推开我？”

他的哥哥哼了一声，仿佛“说服”某人把夏洛克推出他们的生活并不是件难事。然后他又防御性地靠回椅背上，凝视冷却下来，视线假装漠不关心地掉落在他的指节上。他的声音很低。

“威胁约翰·华生？一点也没有，我做梦都不会想威胁 _他_ 。然而他有一些…… _朋友_ ，可能在未来影响你的……人，你应该知道。”

夏洛克皱起眉，回想不久前和约翰的对话。他的回答听上去很粗鲁，但他相信不管怎样，约翰的解释都是诚实的。

“约翰没有很亲密的朋友……”

他哥哥的笑容几乎像掠夺成性的捕食者。他手指在伞柄上收紧，笑容在脸上一展无遗。夏洛克突然想象把茶泼到那套西装上去，只为了看到他脸上可能烧伤自己的怒容。

“不是他所知道的……但放心吧弟弟，他们比你能想到的，或甚至他意识到的还要 _真实_ ……”

这些话让夏洛克的视线又落回到文件上，双手不易察觉地颤搐着，考虑摆在他面前的情报。一方面，他几乎是不顾一切地好奇为什么他哥哥会对约翰这个人感兴趣。毕竟，即使他是他的室友也鲜少对夏洛克的选择表现得如此紧张。另一方面，他经常选择远道而来担任鸡妈妈的角色，而约翰是第一个夏洛克得到的公然警告。

约翰，一个相对诚实的人，一个有着服军役历史的人，怎么会让他的兄长如此不安？

有什么样的秘密让一个人能够如此坦然地撒谎？尤其是对一个以找出人们最糟糕的秘密为生的人？

再一次，他的思绪被麦考夫的电话铃声打断了，在他的口袋里震动作响。他的兄长翻了翻眼睛，伸向裤子拿出手机，微讶地看着屏幕上的号码。当他接通时，声音是平稳的。

“我以为你没有拿我的卡。”

沉默。有人在电话的另一头讲话。夏洛克听着，觉得听到了一个模糊的威尔士口音。他微微地皱起眉头。

“天堂出麻烦了，麦考夫？”

他年长的兄弟静止地看着他，显然还是在听另一头不管是谁的那个人要说什么。然后他把手机伸向他，眼睛闪着噼里啪啦的光，微微地笑了。

“他们想和你谈谈。”

_……他们？_

夏洛克想道。他自动伸手抓过手机，长手指缠绕在矩形的框架上，贴近耳朵。

他的声音充满怀疑。

“谁？”

令侦探意想不到的是，一个熟悉的咆哮声回答了他。威尔士口音，比夏洛克听到过的要愤怒得多，而他没可能弄错。最基本的声音。

约翰，用一种完全不像他的渎神语调，朝夏洛克·福尔摩斯发号施令。

“你最好来Tesco's一趟，不然事情可就不好办了。”


	5. 愤怒的表现

康拉德不知道他为什么上场了，而这很不好。

一点也不好。

如果他不明白什么事情，他就会发怒，而康拉德知道发怒对他自己不是一件好事。

他不 _明白_ ，因为平常不是 _这样_ 的。

他愤怒地眨了眨眼，粗暴地摆脱了试图帮他从地板上站起来的手臂，对那个人怒目而视，试图搞清楚他到底在哪里。因为如果他醒了，那么一定是有什么战斗发生了。因为除非身体处于危险状态，康拉德是不会被交付统治权的。这是他自愿遵循的一条铁律，因为老实说，康拉德 _不喜欢出现_ 。

此时此刻，他发现自己既不是身处战场，也没有受到威胁，而是在一个安静的商店里。他缓慢地环顾四周，注意到有好几个顾客在奇怪地盯着他看。他本能地皱了皱眉头。一些人看向别处，怀疑他是否有事。

“先生，你想让我们给谁打电话吗？”

他旁边有一位女人。在短暂节制地看了一眼约翰的记忆之后，他得知她不是约翰认识的人。那么就是一个陌生人。他皱着眉头，没好气地回应了几句，灵敏地站起身来，腿甚至没有一丝刺痛。（尽管那个穿大衣的男人不知怎的治愈了约翰的伤痛，康拉德只能勉强给他那么点功劳。）他无视了她像帮忙的手，自己站好，试图绘出这家商店的布局，就像他之前在沙漠不熟悉地域中做的那样。

而眼下的问题是，他现在要做什么？

他不像克劳德那样喜欢玩游戏或去公园。

他没有梦想或目标。

只有本能。

除了保护和对什么东西拳打脚踢时从脊椎一路渗入皮肤的痛痒感之外，他没有真正的雄心或欲望。实际上，如果人们继续盯着他，仿佛他天杀的是一块物美价廉的 _肉_ 那样的话，他确实要考虑 _马上_ 打人了。他全然无视对他动作的轻微反对，站了起来，因为他知道要是自己让他们被逮捕了，丹尼尔绝对不会给他好脸色看的。并不是说他们没有哪一两个晚上喝醉了，但暴力倾向最后总是有附加代价的。康拉德不一定是最聪明那个的人格，但他知道的也不少。所以他没有罢工，而是来到Tesco's外面，试图找出他确切的 _地点_ 。当然，他没有考虑伦敦市中心纯粹的 _噪音_ 。他走到前门外，千百辆车在街上呼啸而过，发出刺耳的摩擦声和咕噜声。他瞬间退缩了，两手捂住耳朵，对约翰·华生荒唐的购物地点选择之密集与 _危险_ 感到十分不满。

康拉德的听觉很灵敏，他已经能感觉到响亮的声音从太阳穴一直响到了脖子。他绊了一跤，试图找出回到那个该死的公寓 _ ** **221B****_ 的方向。

他几乎没有听到丹尼尔在他头脑里大喊的声音，他正努力让自己盖过别的人格痛苦呻吟的声音。

_****康拉德！退下！让我接手！** ** _

康拉德对嗓音畏缩了一下，重重地倚在一栋建筑的砖头上，躲在一条只有被吓坏了的流浪猫的小巷里，才对他脑中的声音作出回应。他回答时，声音痛苦又愤怒。

_** **我在试！没有用。就好像我被卡住了！我不能换回去！** ** _

他能听到丹尼尔的咒骂声，令他惊讶的是，他的嘴唇也一起动了，回应这个类似的动作。康拉德咬住口腔内壁，迫使自己睁开眼睛。他试图寻找解决方案，或至少找一个安静的藏身地，直到约翰重新接管。他不是为都市环境而生的，而眼下他的身体上爬满了大量的污染物，雾霾和漂浮在他周身的废热就像某种巨型爆炸的残留物。一想到这个，他的肩膀就疼了起来。当丹尼尔再次在他脑袋里劝说时，他咆哮了。

_****打电话给夏洛克。** ** _

_** **什么？！我以为我们一致同意没人能知道——** ** _

_****打电话给夏洛克·福尔摩斯。** ** _

士兵突如其来的声音在他头脑里如炸弹一般炸响，让所有人都噤了声。康拉德畏缩了一下，有些紧张了，其他的人格反复地在混沌般的混乱中喃喃低语着那个名字。

 _打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** 打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****_   ** **打给****

 _夏洛克打给   ** **夏洛克****_ ** **打给**** 夏洛克打给  _打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****  _ ** **打给**** 夏洛克打给

 _打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****  _ ** **打给**** 夏洛克打给  _打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** 打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克**** ** **打给****  打给夏洛克 ** **打给****_ ** **夏洛克****   ** **打给**** 夏洛克

打给夏洛克打给  _ ** **夏洛克****_ ** **打给****   _打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****  _ ** **打给****  夏洛克

打给夏洛克打给  _打给打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****  _ ** **打给**** 夏洛克打给  _夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****   ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****  打给夏洛克 ** **打给**** ** **夏洛克****_

 ** **打给****  夏洛克打给打给夏洛克·福尔摩斯——

“ _好_ 吧！”

康拉尔终于厉声呵斥道，用自己炸弹般的声音把那些痛苦的叫喊打断了。他咒骂着把手伸向口袋，试图找出约翰把他们的手机放到了哪里。很快，他的手握住了那个金属熟悉的冰凉触感。他拿出那个该死的装置，手指笨拙地开机，拨出一串恰好约翰·华生记忆中唯一的号码。

一声铃响。

康拉尔不耐烦地点着脚，希望能抽根烟。

两声铃响。

头脑内，克劳德呜咽着想要她的大哥哥。康拉德稍微柔和了一些，在脑内轻轻拍了拍她的头顶，然后再次变得恼火又困惑。他的确爱克劳德。她是他的小妹妹。他不喜欢她害怕，要是那个福尔摩斯让她害怕的话，康拉德铁定会一枪崩了他。

三声铃响。

其他人格开始变得不耐烦了起来，想知道他们决定信任的人是不是突然抛弃了他们。丹尼尔告诉他们要耐心，但他的话被别的狐疑声音淹没了。

七声铃响后康拉德挂断了。他能感觉到约翰无意识的失望和许些受伤之情，不过他预料到了。说实话据他所观察，这个夏洛克绝对不可靠。

_** **好吧。我们被正式放鸽子了。现在怎样，英明的上尉？** ** _

丹尼尔又咒骂了一通，显然很紧张。有一瞬间康拉德觉得，当那个男人的苏格兰口音认命般的提出请求时，那个强大高明的领导角色也终于意识到他们没有办法了。

_****你真觉得你回不了家？** ** _

_** **如果你觉得不会出现损失伤亡的话。我们身上有枪，我不会因为他们是大英公民就放过挡路的人。我做不到，你知道的，我生来就好用武器。** ** _

一声长长的叹息。周围的伦敦咆哮着，削弱着康拉德的本能。他墙上蜷曲成了一个紧紧的球，受过军事训练的他分三步呼吸着。他微微一晃，其他苦恼的人格开始尝试把康拉德换下来，取得掌控权。但那没有用，大概是因为眼下每个人既 _恐慌_ 又 _愤怒_ 。他们都知道是康拉德是正是因为这般状况才取得掌控权的，而他们 _控制_ 不住。

他只是他们发泄怒火的媒介。

他握紧拳头，一拳打在他靠着的墙上。冲击的力度使手指关节处的皮肤开裂，温热鲜血滴落到他的手腕。他闭眼，手上仍握着电话。丹尼尔的语气变得懊恼沮丧，但还是妥协地嚷了起来。

_****看在老天的份上，好吧！打你右边口袋里那张卡上的电话！在你杀死什么人之前动作快点！** ** _

康拉德右手的动作与约翰丝毫不相似，他从口袋里掏出卡片，输入上面的号码。当麦考夫·福尔摩斯接通，及时把电话交给了他弟弟时，他已经等得不耐烦了。他用天底下的一切事物诅咒那个人，然后告诉了他地址。他浓重的威尔士口音在巷子里回荡，然后康拉德能做的事只有等待。

等夏洛克·福尔摩斯来拯救世界。

真他妈该死。他们只认识他几个月，而现在却只能 _指望_ 他了。康拉德很可能会恶心，要不是他那么忧心忡忡的话。

他们刚把秘密暴露给了一个完全陌生的人。

他只能希望，不管发生了什么事，那个侦探都不会把他们扫地出门。如果他们最终都开始崩溃，如果他们都变得无法控制或不知为何出了 _变故_ ，约翰最不需要的事情就是露宿街头。

 

 

****

****分离性人格障碍：** ** _该病患者患有两个或以上持续的拥有掌控其行为举止的分离身份或人格状态。这是一种罕见的精神疾病，学术界认为是高创伤性经历造成。很少人知道是什么原因导致了其"罕见"的性质，但其通常被认为出现在高智商人群中，作为一种“应对”机制来处理患者认为难以自我解决的创伤事件。_

夏洛克知晓这种失调障碍，因为他也了解多种人类病痛、疾病以及残疾。实际上，孩童时期他曾花了一整个夏天的时间来学习这些疾病障碍。十岁的他把自己锁进他的树屋里，阅读有关这些内容的大部头书籍。然而那时，他哥哥似乎对他的兴趣表示不屑，一来，因为这种疾病极其罕见，二来，麦考夫·福尔摩斯似乎对人脑可能产生的疑难杂症没那么强的 _求知欲_ 。一方面，夏洛克似乎控制不住自己。后来，他发现他为此过度着迷的头脑带来了利益，尤其是在工作方面。然而现在，他的哥哥耐着性子向他解释约翰确切患有“分裂人格障碍”，而他并不确定自己对此作何感想。另一方面，他仍是那个迫切地需要更多的细节，更多信息的小男孩。

约翰 _为什么_ 会这样？ _这又是怎么来的？_ 他同时怀疑也许麦考夫只是在费尽心思开他的玩笑，不过福尔摩斯从来不是被取笑的人。如果这都是真的，那约翰有几个人格？他有遇到过他们中的任意一个，却没有意识到变化吗？如此庞大信息量，他的思维宫殿无形地旋转着，要求他立马得出答案。

然而他体内更大的一部分默默地恐慌。

约翰。

约翰打电话给他，却又不是约翰。

约翰有危险。

一根滚烫锋利的长钉刺穿了夏洛克的胸膛。他站起身抓过外套，翻起领子为围巾腾出空间。他的兄长试图和他说理。他不知道为什么，但他决不允许约翰受到伤害。随着这个念头，一股惊恐涌向他。夏洛克一点也不善于处理恐慌。他咬紧牙关，试图摆脱这个感觉，而麦考夫似乎铁了心要刺激他。

“我可以叫一辆车接他，你知道。他变换的原因可能只是有点迷糊晕头转向。”

“不。”

侦探顿住了，因为不管电话那头的人是谁，他指名道姓要见的是 _自己_ 。夏洛克只能推断出，至少约翰潜意识里不够信任麦考夫，所以向他求助。虽然通常情况下他会因兄弟竞争中险胜自鸣得意，但眼下他的大脑已经被别的事占据了。是什么导致了约翰的人格转换？他只是去买东西了！

有人威胁他了吗？

那一刻夏洛克大脑震颤了，他的呼吸恐慌地卡在喉头。

_可能是莫里亚蒂？_

但那就意味着……

他在他兄弟拦下他，用虚假之辞安慰他之前，已经冲出了门。麦考夫若无其事地靠在他的木质伞柄上，饶有兴趣地扬起一边眉毛。还是那么聪明，却又时常愚蠢得 _如此彻底_ 。被他的情绪所蒙蔽。几分钟前他奔向另一个人，就好像他 _无聊_ 似的。

毕竟，麦考夫不是该开口的那个人，考虑到就在刚才，他还试图利用职权向夏洛克·福尔摩斯提供一份绝密信息。他现在玩的可是一局微妙的游戏，他心知肚明。一步失误，他们谁都无法全身而退。即使丹尼尔也知道，英国政府与约翰·华生和夏洛克·福尔摩斯之事联系如此 _紧密_ 。

他微弱的话语在空荡荡的公寓里回荡。奇怪的是，他不确定这是对夏洛克说的，还是对自己。

“关心则乱……”

然后他抓起了文件，拇指掠过一张用橡胶数字编号的黑白相间的纸张。夏洛克没看真是遗憾。因为麦考夫相信，那些被方正的印刷体写满了他迫切希望知晓的东西。

也好。

他已经提议过了，不是吗？

至少现在，如果事情急转直下，他弟弟也不能责怪他。

不过麦考夫怀疑他们会这么做。

毕竟，他是不会允许的。

他坚定地把手里的文件合上，再次把 _ ** **“巴斯克维尔”****_ 和 _ ** **“实验”****_ 的字眼关到一边，以及那些世上最好原封不动的秘密。

 

 

****

康拉德能听到朝他跑来的脚步声。他惊讶于自己居然认出了其中轻快的音色。目前为止，他已尽了力忽视夏洛克·福尔摩斯的存在。他咬着牙，懒得睁眼。侦探从出租车上冲下来，精确地朝他被困的巷子跑来，浑厚的男中音的叫喊盖过了伦敦的喧嚣。

“约翰！”

_不。_

康拉德想道，没有回答。相反，他集中注意力呼吸，瞥见那个瘦长的年轻男子俯身站在他跟前，眼睛谨慎地眯起。康拉德小幅度地抬眼瞪向他，侦探的眼神变了。绝望，冷却，他的声音变低了。

“……约翰？”

他回答时，确定无疑是威尔士口音。他粗声粗气地说道。

“他妈的赶快在我疯掉之前把我弄回家。你有打火机吗？”

听到如此尖刻的语气，夏洛克大为惊讶。尽管康拉德似乎用他蓝绿色的眼睛很好地隐藏这一点，夏洛克仍试图在这个坚毅愤懑的人身上寻找军医的影子。康拉德毫不畏惧地回瞪着他，伸出的右手不耐烦地等着一支烟，努力忽视他脑袋的抽痛。已经没那么严重了，但仍是痛得要命。侦探开口，声音缓慢而谨慎，仿佛他面前出现了一只野生动物——他用不了多久 _就会_ 变成的东西，如果他还不给他一根天杀的 _烟_ 的话。

“约翰不抽烟……”

即使如此，他还是把手伸进口袋，掏出了一包香烟，扔进康拉德敏捷的手指间。然后是打火机，金发男子欣然接受了这两样东西，点燃烟头，深深吸了口气，朝空气中吐出烟雾圈，尼古丁在他的体内游走，他满足地呻吟着。他钴蓝色的双眼震颤着阖拢，第一次作为康拉尔转过身来，笑了。他的笑很不一样，因为那不是约翰通常情况下的笑容。他低沉地笑了，甚至屈尊给予了夏洛克一个像样的答复。

“这就是问题所在。我 _不是_ 约翰。”

接着他沙哑地笑了。夏洛克登时意识到事情可能比他原先想象的还要棘手。

“ _当然_ ，就连 _你的_ 脑子都看不出问题。我还以为你是什么天才……”

然后康拉德罕见地玩味朝那个男人眨眨眼，最后吸了一口香烟甜美的气息，把烟头踩在脚跟下。夏洛克差点就相信他能够和这个古怪的新人格相处，直到那个人暗下了约翰的蓝眼睛，咆哮起来。

“现在。滚回公寓，他妈的给我解释我为什么不该杀掉你。”


	6. 我们的游戏

这一点也不好玩，夏洛克想。看着一个人的言行举止，还和你以为自己足够了解（比了解还了解，他了解约翰·华生就像了解自己的手背一样，又或者只是他一厢情愿而已）的人长得一模一样，却又是一个完全不同的人。有相似之处，却只能被描述为“一个在室友皮囊下跳华尔茨”的 _陌生人_ 。就像化装舞会上一个蓄意扭曲的人皮外衣。

虽然他面前的人格看上去并不像喜欢华尔茨的那种人，或者根本就不喜欢跳舞。自从回到他们的公寓，夏洛克跟前的那个男人几乎一个健步从哈德森太太面前走过（约翰永远不可能这么做，而夏洛克一反常态地向老太太道了歉），然后迈着行军步走进约翰的房间，当着侦探的面砰地一声甩上了门。

有一瞬间，夏洛克愣着站在那里眨眼间。不是很能接受约翰不是约翰这个事实。但那个 _不是_ 约翰的人，显然是个易怒的混蛋，而且接下来的一段时间里都不打算和他讲话了。接着门口一声可怕的撞击巨响把他吓了一跳，好像床被铰链肢解了一样。

门内，康拉德正极力控制住脑内激动的喋喋不休。在那一片毫无意义的废话中，他把约翰的电脑摔在床上，制造出一阵噪响。他猛地跌坐下来，徒劳地捂住耳朵，试图结束头脑中不停旋转的噪音。他不是存心把门摔在夏洛克脸上的，那是丹尼尔干的，但他绝不可能告诉那个穿大衣的人，因为他已经能感觉到他对身体的掌控正开始减弱。和往常不同的是，约翰不是醒过来接管身体的那个人。好几个人格对这件事产生了分歧，起了激烈的争夺。他能感觉到小鬼推搡着想上场，还有那几个小的。即使 _ ** **他****_ 也蠢蠢欲动，饶有兴趣地在脑子里上蹿下跳。

_****康拉德，发生了什么事？我需要你集中注意力！** ** _

丹尼尔在他耳边吼道。金发男子抽搐了一下，咆哮着回应，把膝盖抱在胸前。这张床很柔软，但是让他皮肤发痒。他不该在这儿。他是个随时都会在小木屋里的茶话会里爆炸的炸弹。他习惯沙漠，战场，和在空中飞窜的拳头。酒瓶子和刀对他来说司空见惯，而不是这块柔软杂乱的被子的棉布。

_** **我他妈的不知道！我只知道我的时间不多了，而那个门外的怪胎想要个说法！来个够格的人对付这个自命不凡的混账！** ** _

_我要去！让我来！_

克劳德突然站起来，康拉德的厉声呵斥 _“不行”_ 。门口企图偷听的夏洛克微微向后退了一点。那个声音听起来像约翰，但是沙哑粗糙。就像一个抽了烟的人盖过枪火声的喊叫。

直到此刻，侦探才听出了那个声音里的痛苦，此时他抑制不住自己的好奇心，缓缓上前握住了门把手。他忍不住快速地小幅度转动把手，他不理智的人部分地担心他的军医再也回不来了。但也并不是说这一转变不让他着迷。

“约翰？”

他轻声说，不确定会得到什么反应。深色卷发的侦探不情愿承认，但他的确不知道该怎么解决这个情况。他像是被蒙住眼睛五花大绑扔进了一个矿区。这一切发生得太快，门那边的那个男人和那个他习以为常的安静的，饮茶的男人相差十万八千里。那个饱受折磨，温和的笑容不见了，被什么致命易爆的东西所取代。

他的性命已经受到了威胁，尽管他觉得威胁他的是一个生性暴怒的人格，并且极有可能作出更进一步的威胁。但是，这并不意味着他不打算把他制服，如果他被更一步激怒了的话。他们一起乘出租车回家时，约翰的四肢里有一种神经质的躁动感，就像一条因奚落而蜷曲起来的蛇。仿佛一个触碰就能让他发起剧毒的攻击。

他惊异地听到约翰用一种相当平静的苏格兰口音朝门的方向开口。这个语调和他一分钟前遇到的那个威尔士口音的人格截然相反。

“请稍等片刻，福尔摩斯先生。我们正试着镇静下来，这似乎比通常更困难。”

夏洛克清了清嗓子，点了点头表示明白，而很明显约翰……呃，不管是谁，看不到他这个动作。他脑子里的思维宫殿几乎掀翻在地，急速搜索着什么可操作的东西。于是很显然，他被降级到了一种震惊的状态，表现得和普通人毫无差别。

他真是 _无聊_ 。

约翰回来一定会笑话他的。

**_拜托，回来……_ **

_愚蠢。用你的脑子想想。_

虽然他不善于社交，但夏洛克觉得也许当你的室友突然患上了某种让他在脑子里拥有多个版本的自己的心理疾病时，是没有固定的礼节套路的。侦探认为他应该试一试。他又敲了敲门。

“有什么……我能帮你的吗？帮助……约翰？”

“行啊你可以 _操你大爷的滚去_ 泡茶，在我决定把你扔出窗户之前！”

威尔士口音又在瞬间回来了，粗粝野蛮，充满暴力。夏洛克举起手臂向后退了一步，毫无意识地做出了投降的动作，然后出乎意料地转身去泡茶。毕竟，没有必要再拿根棍子来激怒那头熊。这种情形下他没什么可做的了，哪怕他的大脑尖叫着命令他采取行动。他走下楼。

他离开时身后响起了一声响亮尖锐的指责，只不过不是针对夏洛克的。大概是对那个一开始认定他为威胁的人格吧。

“康拉德！他对我们没有威胁。 _解除。警戒。_ ”

_我猜不管你走到哪里都有不听话的人，即使是在人的脑子里。_

夏洛克思索着，把大衣扔到一个挂钩上，突然很想抽根烟。然而他知道约翰回来后会生气。实际上，不管怎样他都会生气，介于他很有可能醒来后会在嘴里尝到，并且闻到衣服上尼古丁的味道，所以现在整个“秘密”都暴露了，如果约翰了解他这个状况的话。不是每个患者都自我察觉得到的，夏洛克回忆起他学过的东西。

有些人生活了许多年，却一直认为记忆断层只是什么过度疲劳或者巧合。有些人甚至不会有记忆断层，始终到知道发生了什么。这是一种人类了解甚少的复杂疾病。他的大脑呼呼转动分析着，然后他笑了。至少他还有些 _兴趣_ 。

_真是迷人。_

约翰。

但又不是约翰。

此时最初的惊讶已经褪去了，夏洛克体内的那位科学家手舞足蹈着，就好像现在是圣诞节早晨。他在脑海里翻阅着那些文本内容，挑出他知道关于分离性障碍的一切，把它们一一展开，就像手上的卡牌。

尽管他的大脑仍在建议他谨慎行事。毕竟这不是什么普通的研究样本，这是 _约翰_ 。

即使这会让夏洛克痛苦，可能让他被好奇心折磨得发疯，但是如果约翰要他后退，他会照做无误。因为他已经独身一人太久，而事实是，他不想失去和这个男人之间古怪又美妙的关系。约翰不发表评论。

他倾听。

他在大多数人高声谈话时保持沉默，在夏洛克需要交谈时开口。约翰让他闪耀。让他变得更好。是的，如果到那一步，他会牺牲自己的好奇心，只为让约翰高兴。

……但只是 _约翰_ 的请求。不是任意一个……人格……

毕竟，他对 _他们_ 不亏不欠。

这个想法可能不太好，但那一刻，夏洛克实在找不到还有什么好在乎的。他现在只关心约翰，然后还有别的人格。在被证实是白色之前，都是黑色。毕竟，人格可能对宿主有害。他见过一些案例，主人格根本不知道他自残了，也不知道为什么自己会在浴室的地板上流血。

他当然不会让这种事发生，但那个想法仍在那里，令人不适，极具说服力，宛若往夏洛克的胸腔插入了一根烧得白热的长钉。

于是他往手臂上加了第三块尼古丁贴片，在客厅踱来踱去，走了两圈才绕去厨房烧水。他沏了两杯茶，把客厅收拾得像样些。楼上约翰房间里的痛苦呻吟终于停下了。寂静占领了房子，渗入四壁。

下楼的脚步声缓慢地斟酌着，回响在侦探耳畔，却不是他室友的那种疲惫沉重的脚步。太过整齐，太过精确，像是练了一个月的步态。没有一丝跛足，甚至没有拐杖的回音。脚步声走下楼，没有停顿也没有丝毫加快。笃定却不情愿。

显然，夏洛克发现他甚至能够分析一个头脑部分的人格。

知道总是好的。

他抿了一口茶， 盘坐在他的椅子上等待。

约翰的身躯缓慢踏进客厅，肩膀挺直，脊柱僵硬。下颌紧锁，与其是怒气，更不如说是一种正式的专业姿态。所有噩梦缠身或无眠夜晚的迹象从首次迎敌的士兵身上蜕落而去。他表情空白，像一副惊人的面具。夏洛克不知道他喜不喜欢这一点。

 

丹尼尔看着面前的男人，他谨慎的表情，以及他眼睛里通常能隐藏住的缠绕的情感。但不是这具身体，因为约翰·华生了解夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

比了解自己还要了解。

所以理所当然，别的人格也了解他。

于是士兵看到了，着迷与震惊，以及小心隐藏的未知的恐惧。

以及冒险的火花。

苏格兰口音轻快流畅，男人在约翰的位置上坐下，茶杯举到唇边，呷了一口橙白毫锡兰红茶，把碟子放回桌上。他开门见山，说话的时候双手歇在膝头。两手合十握在一起，拇指右上左下。

一面与约翰截然相反的镜子。

“你好，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。我的名字是丹尼尔。我想我们之前没有见过面。”

他伸出手握手。右手，手指放松伸展。等待着。

试图不去想这不是他又一次和约翰·华生初次见面，片刻之后，侦探伸出苍白修长的手指回应士兵。他的中低音保持着镇定和冷静，尽管他的内心想法以每分钟半英里的速度飞奔着。他忍不住，再次发问。

“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

但他不是同样的意思。他的问题更为复杂，不过他感觉到士兵依旧明白了。实际上，那个男人眼里的智慧像军医，却又不是。夏洛克不禁怀疑他是不是一直被除了他那个恼人的兄长以外的人监控了。

他面前的人轻笑了一声，那个顽皮的微笑不太像军医，却很温暖，带有试探之意，以及隐约的战友之情。虽然是个冷漠的人，但不是那种会枪击人来救你的命的那种人。约翰的微笑就是那样的。忠诚。

可靠。

夏洛克微微皱眉注意到自己走神了。他把这个恼人的思绪推至脑后。

“这就要看你在问我们中的哪一个。我诞生于阿富汗，但当然，我们不全是。”

这一回答在侦探脑海里引出了五十个问题。丹尼尔突然觉得要完成谈话，他们很可能需要好几壶茶。

 

 

****

“你有问题要问。”

侦探看着眼前的金发男子，对这句话不耐烦地哼了一声，挑起一边眉毛好像在说 _谁他妈的不会？_

丹尼尔假笑了一下，耸了耸肩膀算是道歉，习惯性地确保检查门都锁好，这样一来他就有一条通向约翰房间的可行逃离路线，如果他需要的话。当然，不是说他需要逃跑，但确保一下还是周到的。克劳德在他的脑子里咯咯笑着，说一会儿不介意玩玩捉迷藏。丹尼尔在脑子里向那个小女孩保证，只要侦探去睡觉就可以。

“我想你也有问题要问？”

夏洛克的双手抵住下巴。丹尼尔把腿屈膝靠在胸前放上椅子时，无意识地模仿了这个姿势。这是一个古怪的孩子气姿势，一部分是因为克劳克还在他耳边喋喋不休。夏洛克注意到男人的眼睛似乎偶尔从它们敏锐的焦点上漂移不定，他若有所思地微微眯起眼睛。对于一个普通人来说，约翰看上去只是在做白日梦。然而侦探能看出那个人正全神贯注地听什么东西，或是什么人说话。他的室友通常都不会做出这个表情。

所以，他假设丹尼尔已经出现了一段时间，完善了这一举动，而且他注意到对方总是记住所有的出口以及身处地点。他生性警觉，尽管表面上他仍然保持着合乎的礼貌和松懈。

“是的，我们有问题要问。”

他自然地使用了复数人称，微微点头表示肯定。夏洛克记住了这一点。他的偏过头思索时深色卷发微微晃动了一下，解读这个男人的疏离感，尽管他在面上态度友好。

“你会对我的问题作出诚实的回答吗？”

男人耸了耸一边肩膀作为回应。

“ _你_ 会吗？”

他反问道，并未真正回答这个问题。夏洛克让更加肯定，他很可能也会为自身利益撒谎。

这么说来，也不是完全不公平。

侦探皱眉思索，试图想出该怎么与这个看似相当聪明的人格玩这一场游戏。他决定继续在各个方面保持提防，并不触碰到过于危险的境地。这一举动滴水不漏，只不过夏洛克见过另一个人格徘徊在约翰体内，哪怕只是一瞬间。要是他不考虑到这个人格的能做出什么，那他可就大错特错了。他的声音保持稳定。

“我们可以玩一场游戏，如果你愿意的话。”

侦探惊讶地看到约翰整个身体姿态都变了。丹尼尔的神情放松了，睁大眼睛，表情无辜，紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。约翰突然放松至一个盘腿姿势，孩子般的高音从他嘴里极度兴奋地冒出来。羞赧的崇拜。

“游戏？我喜欢游戏！噢，我能玩吗？ _拜托？_ ”

话音刚落，约翰的身体又变得僵硬，对那个孩子气的声音沉下脸，双腿再次蜷在胸前，苏格兰口音像个父亲命令孩子别闹。他咬紧了牙齿。

“克劳德。不是。现在。”

男人看向约翰，似乎为他的宠物在地摊上撒尿之类的废话而道歉。

“不好意思。小家伙有时对某些词语太兴奋了。”

很明显，略微不耐烦的语调说明丹尼尔并没有打算放这个“克劳德”人格出来。夏洛克保持面无表情，但心里把这一信息储存了起来。就像他储存这个男人给他的别的信息一样。虽然那就像拔牙齿一样艰难。

_那么，不能完全控制。如果能控制更多人格的话可以对我们有利。还有别的要分析……_

“不是 _真正_ 意义上的游戏，我想。更像一个交易。如果我能推理出什么，你就告诉我对错。这样，我获得的每一条信息都是我劳动所得。这样会让你与我谈话的……保留程度减轻一些？”

丹尼尔把他的空茶杯哐地一声放下，蓝眼睛不以为然地看着他。他耐着性子叹息了一声，仿佛他是一个白痴。有一瞬间，夏洛克感觉自己像个挠着脑袋挨骂的小孩。

“福尔摩斯先生，我知道你的职业，所以这个游戏似乎极其不公平。如果你觉得我会不求回报与你讨价还价的话，那你就小看我和其他人了。”

_所以他至少一直知道发生了什么。有趣。_

夏洛克双手叠在腿上，维持着他的冷漠面具。他的手指随着缓慢的节奏轻轻敲打着。

“那好吧。如果我说错了什么，你就问我一个问题。同样，如果你真的不想回答，你有三次‘跳过’的机会。听上去公平吗？”

丹尼尔在头脑里掂量这个规则，试图盖过克劳德的怨气和康拉德没完没了“把他们都拿来做实验然后杀了”的低语，好让他理清思绪。而实际上，他一直在考虑什么时候把福尔摩斯拉拢成一个盟友。约翰已经很久没有交到真正的朋友了，所有的人格都被激起了好奇心，暗地里被这个古怪的男人所迷住。他们经常和另一个人格聊起这些，怀疑的语气带着兴奋。丹尼尔不止一次不得不往小鬼的膝关节上来一下，好阻止他跑出来。他可是个该死的流浪汉。要是侦探知道这些，至少一定程度上，对约翰状况更安全。另外，丹尼尔相当肯定他能摆出一副不错的扑克脸，让对方无法读到藏在面具之下的隐私，以及不同的声音和名字。他思索着，在脑海检查了一遍约翰会不会很快醒来。看样子他像一束光一样跑远了，所以他应该至少有好一会儿不会醒来。

夏洛克看到他自顾自地点头，微微一笑，对于把吸引住对方的注意力而有几分得意。

“我们来玩吧？”

 

他轻快地说，丹尼尔咧嘴笑了。这个笑容锋利带刺，似乎说明他享受这个挑战。这个笑容在他脸上展露无疑，尽管约翰的身体穿着羊毛套头毛衣，但还是使他看上去有许些危险。夏洛克得到了第一个“为什么约翰接近危险却假装讨厌”的线索。士兵身体前倾。蓝眼睛闪烁着扎人的火光。夏洛克不可置信地察觉，那是与他时常在深更半夜跳动的 _智慧_ 火苗一致的光彩。

他突然意识到，仅仅是因为约翰的智商可能是平均水平（虽然他从未这样想过，这可能更像一种不同寻常的聪慧），这并不代表他的多重人格的思维模式和他一样。丹尼尔解读他的表情就像翻书，而那一刻他们十分庆幸他们被低估了。

这让最后的胜算容易多了。

“来吧。”


	7. 恐惧的天真

游戏开始，夏洛克决定首先谨慎行事。毕竟，他想试一下水，并不是在一切开始前把他们都炸走。

他沉吟片刻，选择了最明显的推理结论。

在他脑中早已确定的那一个。

“约翰患有一种名为分离性身份障碍的疾病。”

丹尼尔笑了，尽管侦探语气镇静，还没有完全放松警惕。他明确地点点头，眼睛专注地闪烁着光。它使人联想到约翰看《神秘博士》的有趣剧集，或者夏洛克说了什么极其聪明的话的时候。像在他深蓝眼眸深处的微光。

“正确，福尔摩斯先生。”

侦探随机选择了第二简单的推论，在头脑里清点清单上的前几项他怀疑，但未确定的东西，他觉得大多数人都会没完没了想知道的东西，但他知道约翰不想让他这么做。如果他能轻易看清事情本质，能更快得出结论就好了。

“他患有此病的是由于受过某种虐待……肉体虐待是肯定的，性虐待我不敢确定……要不就是感情上的……”

士兵稍微动了动，证实了夏洛克的猜测。侦探压低眉毛。

“二者兼而有之。”

侦探内心窜起片刻的炽热愤怒，然后很快把情绪定在深处，迅速挂上一把锁。他可以过一会儿再回顾刚才瞬间的感性，他能够思维宫殿里在那里把事情拆卸成一片一片，而不造成约翰的担忧或痛苦。

丹尼尔皱着眉头，动作僵住了，意识到他们把他出卖了。他的声音保持空白淡定，但此时已经带上了几分焦躁不安。

“正确。”

夏洛克把双手抵在唇上，眼睛思索着短暂阖拢。接着，他拒绝徘徊在这个陈述隐藏的含义上，并继续推断。他不想让这一人格得到自己有任何平衡力量的可能，并且期望对方会再一次露出马脚。

“目前除约翰之外，我数到了三个人格。还有别的人格吗？”

丹尼尔笑了笑，侦探意识到他得到了第一个错误推论（虽然实际上更多是瞎猜的）。他叹了口气，暗暗咒骂了一声，意识到他没有什么能做的。他无可奈何地让眼前的男人提问。

丹尼尔在脑后简短地与其他人格商量了一下，眼神失焦了片刻，一个问题涌现出来。回过神后，他毫不犹豫地开口。

“我们想知道在这之前你有没有怀疑什么。我们自认为演得不错，但仍有可能有失误。”

夏洛克停顿片刻，仔细思考着这个问题。他回答的时候，投降一般的阴沉很明显表明他没有说谎。

“坦白来说没有，我没有发现什么。然后有一些线索能回溯。我注意到约翰的习惯用手一直在变，但可以把它称作双元。他不抽烟，当然，他也把手机放在远离钥匙的地方，如果他办得到的话。回想起来我真是个傻子，竟然没有发现这一点。”

内部，别的人格互相点头表示赞同。丹尼尔的下巴向下伸出的动作是一个简短的识别信息。

“是的，我们一直试图阻止康拉德抽烟。不过他忍不住，我觉得这能减轻些他的压力。”他低声喃喃道。

他又喝了一口茶，这次确定用的是左手。夏洛克注意到了这一变化，得意地微微一笑。他在脑海中记下这个人格至少学得挺快。然后他继续。

“我认为，约翰是主人格？我猜你很可能是人格中的领导者……如果没说错的话，还很可能担任保护者的角色。”

丹尼尔再次点了点头，一个小小的钦佩笑容浮现在他疏远紧闭的嘴角。

“非常好，福尔摩斯先生。我保护所有的人格，包括约翰，并且在他们处于压力之下时保持理智。”

夏洛克很快演绎出下一个推理，眼睛心领神会地闪烁着。

“我假设，这意味着每一个人格都有自己的职责？”

丹尼尔不情愿地点头。他暗地思索，即使是对于他不经意间泄露出的信息，他都得非常小心。福尔摩斯先生比他最初的印象还要善于观察。这个男人身上笼罩着光环，转瞬即逝地让他想起了夏洛克的兄长，不过没有麦考夫·福尔摩斯对待他时那些虚假华丽的羽毛。没错，有股傲气，但不是那种圆滑而又阿谀奉承般的冷漠。没那么冰冷，更加猛烈，燃烧着决心。这总是让丹尼尔很感兴趣，这两个一起长大的人是怎么最后变得如此不同，却最后又惊人的相似。

侦探的笑容更大了，仿佛推论正确是刚才收到的绑着银缎带和铃铛的圣诞礼物。他的手短暂地在膝头歇了一下，然后伸手拿起茶杯，小口喝着有些凉的茶。

“噢， _太棒了_ 。”他加重语气低声说，战士笑了。现在夏洛克要花些时间观察了，因为他面前的男人正以防守般的姿态坐着。如果这个人格说的是实话（夏洛克相当肯定他在说实话），他就确信丹尼尔远远比他所表现出来的还要坚毅。他此时蜷缩的姿态实际上只是一个假象，企图让自己看上去弱小且脆弱罢了，但他实际上一点儿也不。毕竟，约翰自己都已证明他比他看上去的还要强壮。他开枪射杀那个的哥就已经证明了这一点。虽然，现在夏洛克很好奇到底是不是约翰开了那致命一枪。这个不舒服想法地穿过他的胃，所以他坚决地把它推开了。

_删除。_

他想探测一下那隐藏的力量，但是侦探不蠢，他知道约翰曾在军队里作战，而那些技能与大量的其他能力很可能储存在这个人格的掌控之下。松软的肌肉仍是肌肉，即使被隐藏在了柔软布料和温和的表情之下。他注意到约翰的腿一点颤抖都没有了，而他拿茶杯的左手也没有。丹尼尔的双眼不断移动着，敏锐地留意他们身后的那扇门，以及这个房间的所有可行出口。那双眼睛下沉睡的智慧，将夏洛克引向了他下一个推理。

“总的来说，人格障碍只倾向于发生在敏锐智力，同时受过创伤的人群身上。约翰虽然比普通人要聪明，但他也不是爱因斯坦。所以我猜测他的IQ还未完全达标。这就意味着还有别的人格——包括你自己——是达到这个水准的。”

“说对了一部分，福尔摩斯先生，所以我们得问你半个问题。约翰确实拥有天才潜力的脑子，这倒不假，但我有 _另外_ 一种智力。在标准测试中，约翰和我大概在同一水平。然而，别的人格的确拥有和你匹敌的潜在智力，而有些在某种程度上，无论约翰或者我，都是无法理解的。同时，也有些人格的IQ在约翰之下，因为他们太年轻，或没有必要拥有这样的智力。我们有自己需要的东西。不多，也不少。”

丹尼尔把手在膝盖间叠起来，若有所思皱起眉毛，问出了下一个问题。他的声音低沉谨慎，仿佛他早已习惯于耐心等候时机。狙击手的姿态。他的问题就像一件武器，予以出乎意料的地方致命一击。

“我们想知道你为什么制造了那些可卡因，但你不用告诉我们你做了多久或什么时候停止的。”

侦探的脸孔变成了一副空白的面具。他的回答几乎是在瞬间脱口而出。

“跳过。”

“我们可没有说过你能跳过。这是游戏规则。”

夏洛克微微皱眉，两手颤抖了一下，漫不经心地用衬衫袖口掩饰住。他回忆，臂弯感到略微刺痛，使他不得不咬住口腔内壁，以免在他不食人间烟火的外表下回想起他光辉的毒瘾史。这抗议不公平，他想道。不过，他仍然感激这个虚伪聪明之下的漏洞。

如果他闭上眼睛，他依旧记得那股冲击，就好像你的胃从你身体里坠落，翻滚着跌入深渊。只不过在最底部只有羽毛枕头，它们麻痹了你别的感官，所以你需要变得无比敏锐。回答那个男人问题的答案不是简单的因为什么老爸问题或是什么破碎家庭的悲惨故事。

不。

远比这复杂得多。这不是个能轻易说出口的故事。夏洛克再次咬紧牙关，坚定地盯着面前那个不是约翰的男人。他的目光强硬冰冷。

“跳过。”

丹尼尔恼怒地叹了口气，靠回他的椅子里，烦躁地翻了翻眼睛。

“好吧。你只有这一次机会。告诉我们你为什么和约翰相处得那么好。”

侦探稍微放松了一些，眉宇间的皱褶舒展开来，完完整整放松地回答了这个问题。这个问题他有明确的答案，毋庸置疑。他早就弄清楚了，他在思维宫殿已经几次思考过这个问题了。

“他总是知道在战场上是什么样的。我不想说话的时候他不会强迫我。他确保我不会越过我不懂的礼数界限，我觉得这有点烦人。他是个……罗盘，如果你这么说的话。”

_他让我变得更好……_

他在心底默默加了一句。丹尼尔皱了皱眉头，眼睛若有所思地凝视着他的指关节。过了很长时间他才开口，但他的声音很安静，有些沙哑。

“他以前从来没有朋友。我们有时担心——”

接着他打住了。这一次夏洛克做好了准备。一阵颤栗传上男人的脊背。再一次，他的脸变得纯真明亮，约翰站立起来，交叉着双腿坐在他面前，奖励夏洛克一个大大的孩童般的笑容。侦探心中没有底，不自然地笑了笑，犹豫了。他不确定他在和谁打招呼。因为他知道这可能是什么陷阱。他静静地开口。

“你好。你是谁？”

一个高高的柔和声音从约翰口中传出来，听上去清亮，带着一种过度兴奋孩子轻松的音色。那声音不再是苏格兰口音，而是似乎有一个节律实际上和约翰的声音很相似，只是听上去更加年轻的声音。

“你好呀！我刚刚想玩游戏…… _嘘_ ，我把丹尼尔踢出去了。 _别告诉别人哦_ 。”

约翰把一根手指按在嘴唇上，仿佛在请求侦探保密，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，这个人格有些害羞地在椅子里轻轻摇晃。夏洛克抑制住了想笑的冲动。克劳德，希望这个男人会保守她的秘密，同时对他欢快地充满好奇，为她成功把她的大哥哥从宝座上撂倒下来而沾沾自喜，哪怕只是一小会儿。

一串咯咯的笑声从约翰的唇间逃脱而出，音高稚气，带着一种天真的暖意。夏洛克的嘴不得不努力做到不为所动地抿成一条细细的线。这太奇怪了，他面前的约翰，突然变得如此机灵，活泼有趣。男人的肩膀松弛放松，这可不常见，还有着侦探怀疑这位前军医没有意识到自己拥有的灵活性。这点从这个人格的坐姿显而易见。

夏洛克发现他在笑，低沉隆隆的声音说明他真的被逗乐了。约翰坐在他对面，注视着他的嘴，专心听他的笑声，仿佛那很迷人一般。

“噢，真的吗？你叫什么名字？这么勇敢的人肯定有名字的吧。”

这个人格吃吃笑了起来，约翰的脸颊因为被称勇敢而受宠若惊地变得粉红。克劳德似乎无法完全隐藏她的羞涩，她突然被渴望赞美的冲动占据了。夏洛克看着约翰把脸藏在毛衣的领子里，就像一个小孩躲在妈妈裙子后面，含糊地回答。

“克劳德。我叫克劳德。”

“真高兴认识你，克劳德。我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。告诉我，你知道你几岁了吗？”

小女孩哼哧了一声，抱起双臂（约翰的手臂）交叉在胸前，响亮地皱着眉头，仿佛侦探刚刚严重地冒犯了她似的。有一瞬间夏洛克不知道他做了什么，直到她用一根手指大胆专横地指控般指着他。

“不公平！你不能这么玩游戏！你得猜才行！”

夏洛克都差点忘了他们在玩游戏。他假装吃惊地睁大眼睛，戏剧性地点点头，夸张地道歉，似乎有些过头了，但惹得小女孩又咧嘴咯咯笑了。他知道他必须让她不停说话，因为很明显掌控这个人格要简单得多。并不是说他真的觉得这个小家伙很讨人喜欢，而是他眼下需要信息。

“真抱歉，克劳德！我全忘了！真傻。我想想……”

夏洛克开始分析。他能看出这个人格能说会道，但是年纪太轻，这点能从手指连续轻微的晃动来看，全然忽视这个小孩子不安分的举动。他还可以看出克劳德有些害羞，但依旧有些害怕。只是……谨慎。她就像丹尼尔，也用眼睛扫视着出口。只是她的动作没那么拘谨，因为她伸着头这么做。终于，夏洛克的长手指轻敲了一下膝盖，再次吸引住了她的注意力，他用一种胜利般的温暖语调说道：

“我猜你……六岁了！”

他看着约翰深蓝色的眼睛惊奇地睁大了。夏洛克其实很了解这个表情。

“你说对啦！”

克劳德突然发出高兴与惊奇的声音，咬着大拇指，轻轻拍了拍手，就像牙牙学语时那般兴奋。别人总是说她话太多了，而她也不想惹恼福尔摩斯先生。不能在他这么开心的时候惹恼他。康拉德过会儿可能会骂她的，但这也值得。她咬着手指，话有些含糊。

“约翰说得对。你 _真的_ 很厉害。”

听到这些话夏洛克微微笑了，不惧怕在一个小孩子面前流露感情。他亲切地笑了。

“我想我有时是很厉害。”

“你几乎和大哥哥一样聪明！”接着她朝他笑了，深色卷发的男人饶有兴趣倾身向前，蓝眼睛闪烁着他希望能被误解为慵懒的好奇，而不是急切 _求知_ 的欲望。果然，克劳德太过兴奋了，错误解读了他。

“你有很多兄弟吗？”

她情不自禁地激动地点头，愉快的蓝眼睛看着夏洛克。侦探看着他的朋友肯定地点头，金色的发尖跟着全身在动。

“噢当然了！我有三个哥哥，还有一个姐姐。还有一个小鬼，但他现在不能当我的哥哥，因为他闯祸了。”

她专心致志咬着拇指，想把指甲周围的皮肤剥下来。她抬头看着福尔摩斯先生，后者看上去似乎对她要说的话很感兴趣。被聆听的感觉真奇怪。她在脑袋里没有人会听她说话，除非她害怕了。而尽管她经常害怕，但她希望自己不只是为了引起别人的注意才这么做的。她希望他们能听听她的建议，即使有时他们不是认真的。有一次她想玩游戏机，或者去市场赶集。她的姐姐也更坚强，她猜道，因为她更年长，但这仍感觉像是环绕她的海洋里的一个细小声音。正因为这个，她急切地发现自己在为夏洛克提供更多信息。

“丹尼尔是我的一个哥哥，但他总是对我发号施令。这真的很讨厌，虽然大多时候他都是对的。”她勉强承认最后的部分，当侦探露出一个理解她任性语气的假笑时，她笑了笑。这真奇怪，可是她不怕夏洛克。她通过约翰和其他人看到他一直尖锐刺人，总是大喊大叫，这倒不假，但当他和她说话时，有的只是温和亲切的语调。他没有因为她咬指甲而凶她，也没有因为她的声音取笑她。毕竟这真的不是她的错，因为她和一个成年男子共享一个身体，而她脑子里的声音又是完美的女孩子气。他和她说话时很温柔，比克劳德见过的任何一个男人都要温柔，而不知怎的，她觉得他的存在让她感到不寻常的心安。

不过，她知道她要保持距离，仅仅是因为康拉德告诉她不要轻易相信别人，而她的大哥哥总是在背后支持着她。所以当夏洛克倾身向前时，她下意识地向后靠了靠。她的拇指卡在牙齿之间，咬的时候断裂了。她面前的男人把声音降到了一个预谋的音调，眼睛里闪着同情。

“我也有个哥哥。他也喜欢那样，总是插手事情。某些方面，他不像是个兄弟，更像是家长。”

克劳德精力充沛地点点头，感觉这话形容丹尼尔再合适不过了。她的拇指从嘴边移开，活泼地打着手势，声音回响在公寓里，高而响亮。

“ _没错！_ 他就是这样！他总是觉得他才知道什么是最好的。唯一一个不命令我们的是——”

然后她停住，突然撅起了嘴。夏洛克看到她的眼睛起了雾，视觉蔓延到远处，听着开始爬上她耳边的声音。她怒气冲冲地皱起眉，因为她在的头脑里能感觉得丹尼尔在拉扯她，试图把她挪走。

像往常一样告诉她走开。

“即使是现在，他也在对我唠叨。即使我没有做错什么事……”

夏洛克好奇地看着他，声音带着着迷和兴趣。

“你总是能听到别人吗，克劳德？还是只是有时候才可以？”

女孩摇了摇头，试图把丹尼尔在她耳朵里的唠叨驱逐出去，好让她回答问题。而在外面，约翰的身体轻微颤动了一下，恼火地扭了扭。

“有时候才可以。就像收音机一样。有时候我们在同一个频道上，但有时我们在不同的频——频路——不同的波长上。”她挣扎着说出 _“频率”_ 这个词，但不确定它的发音。她的脑袋传来一个轻微的重击声。

“比如有时康拉德非常， _非常_ 生气，他把自己关到另一个波长上所以我用不着听他大喊大叫。或者如果小鬼犯蠢了他们会把我打发到一边，这样我就听不到他的思想。就像这样的事情。我另一个哥哥实际上 _活在_ 他自己的波长上——”

然后她打住了，因为丹尼尔在她脑子里大喊了一声。克劳德哆嗦了一下，抬头抱歉地看着夏洛克。

“我哒走了*。”她闷闷不乐地低声说，“其他人在为我毁了游戏生我气呢。”

她用左手轻轻挥了挥，揉了揉眼睛，因为突然有一股睡意涌了上来。黑暗在召唤她，她知道。这是她有时流浪的地方，不太清醒，却又没有睡着。活着，却莫名被储存在一边……

“晚安啦福尔摩斯先生……”

“先别走。请等等。”夏洛克仓促地说，大脑紧急拼凑出最后一个问题。

“克劳德，你的职责是什么？”

她好奇地看了看他，不知道这个古怪的男人是怎么知道她有职责的。

_丹尼尔告诉他的吧，可能是。_

约翰的眼里闪过一抹暗色。

小女孩不情愿地记起了什么脆弱的东西。夏洛克感到他的心跳鼓动得飞快，双手紧握按在唇上。她沉默了好一阵子，茫然地凝视着什么。一瞬间，侦探不知道他是不是逼得太过头了。

终于，她深深吸了一口气。约翰的胸口鼓了起来，他的蓝眼睛颤振地闭上，仿佛在驱赶什么梦靥。克劳德在消逝之际喃喃说出了她的回答，声音微微颤抖。她声音里的恐惧隐约让侦探背上一凉。

“恐惧，福尔摩斯先生。我是约翰的恐惧……”

当丹尼尔再次睁开双眼的时候，他眉头紧锁指控般地盯着夏洛克，眼睛眯成一条缝。他的声音寒如冰霜。侦探感觉到了他对他的愤怒，就像冰冷的指甲划下他的背。

“刚刚那招，福尔摩斯先生，耍得真是阴啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：I hafta go.


	8. 苍白映像

有些时候，即使是一个普通人，更不用说夏洛克·福尔摩斯了，都能读出一个人隐藏在冷漠面具下的眼里的杀意。如果说一个人的目光能够把你一刀刀凌迟，让你暴露又脆弱，让你跳动的器官赤裸裸地暴露在他面前，脆弱地颤抖着的话。而侦探本人也不是那种会示弱的人，然而有一瞬间，他能够理解约翰有时在他严厉的审视下不适地动弹的感觉。为什么他会偶尔对他厉声说 _“停下”_ 呢，夏洛克做的只是观察罢了。当然了，目光持平，死不悔改地定住姿势，他处理的手法比普通人顺利得多。他让自己保持放松镇静和又冷漠无情的姿态，然而他的内脏却不适地翻搅着。因为，即使他在通常情况下，能在被大多数人审视时保持一种超脱的责备之态，他还是完全不习惯这双他熟知的深蓝色眼睛那样尖锐清晰地盯着他的感觉。

丹尼尔愤怒地站起身，刺耳的动静让桌上的瓷器可怕地叮当颤抖着，简直可以重新定义“ _眼神在人身上剜出一个洞_ ”这句话。骤然的动作仿佛一条盘绕在巢穴里龇着牙的蛇，远远超出了夏洛克的预期。对方无声地走向约翰的房间。

他的声音生硬且冰冷。

“游戏结束了。”

夏洛克花了至少一秒钟反应过来这句话的意思。接着他站起身，把两只一样的空茶杯留在桌上，朝约翰远离的身影喊道。

“等……等等，丹尼尔！”

苏格兰人停住脚步，转过身，蓝眼睛怀疑地燃烧着。他的声音危险低沉。

“别跟着，福尔摩斯。不然我就动手了。”

夏洛克停住了，但他仍在叫着他的名字。

“你逃走能得到什么？你想要我的信息，不是吗？你这是在认输吗？”

丹尼尔顿住了，一边脸转向侦探。他低下蓝眼睛，盯着自己的紧紧握在身侧的手。他开口的时候下颌线条坚硬且紧绷。

“我的工作是保护所有的人格。而你蓄意操纵他们其中的一个向你提供信息，并越过了我的游戏界限，以达到你自己的目的。”

至少夏洛克还能体面地看上去局促。他挺直身体，戴上一个顽固不化的面具，侦探耸了耸肩。

“所以……你认输了。”

他重复道。

战士喉咙深处发出一声厌恶的声音，翻了翻眼睛走向约翰的卧室。呼吸之下他能听到一个下流的提议。然而夏洛克可不是个轻易被吓倒的人，他在那人上楼那拿套之前，伸手抓住了对方的手臂。

反应一触即发。

侦探被一个专业的动作扔到屋子中央，身体撞进约翰的扶手椅，笨拙地把它撞倒，头撞在硬木上。一瞬间夏洛克看见了星星，他抽了口气，更多是因为惊讶而不是疼痛。

_……他真的对我动手了…… ** **约翰**** 打了我……_

他惊呆了，只有一秒钟的时间收起他的狂傲自大。紧接着，他被抓着衣领提起来变成坐姿。约翰的眼睛怒火中烧，令人吃惊的力量将他提起来。丹尼尔的苏格兰口音低沉胁迫，嘶嘶地传进他的耳中。

“我还有些控制已经算你走运了，刚才的鸡毛蒜皮几乎把我难对付的一面拽出来了。下一次，伸手触碰前想一想，福尔摩斯先生。我们不喜欢身体触碰。”

尽管侦探不是会退缩的人，他的脸还是变得苍白了些，紧接着尴尬地涨红了。他私底下痛斥自己的冲动，耐着性子等待那人松开他的衬衫面料。

过了一会儿对方松开了他，夏洛克慢慢调整着站起来。他低下头无声地道歉。可是，尽管他在恳求金发士兵的原谅，但刚做了一件不可原谅的事的恐惧占据了他。

害怕他一转身，约翰就会消失，而他会失去他的博客写手以及，他敢说，朋友。侦探出乎意料的抚慰语气让丹尼尔眨了眨眼，他放低声音和夏洛克感到羞愧的可能性有得一拼……

“请不要离开。我不是故意的……”

他噤了声，微微耸了耸肩膀，一时间不知道该说什么好。一双陌生的眼睛透过你同伴的面孔盯着你看时，真的很难变得有说服力。夏洛克感到一股莫名的孤独，盯着那张空白冷漠的面孔，而那却不是约翰·华生。他希望丹尼尔会消失，而他的好医生会回到他身边。这不是约翰友善的双手，也不是约翰蓝眼睛的犹豫凝视。这么古怪新奇又迷人，但也最终让夏洛克感到不满与担忧。

男人肩膀显示出的不悦对侦探来说已经显而易见。因为他不愿意听他说话。然而丹尼尔的牙齿犹豫不决的咬住下唇，只有一秒，夏洛克在那下面瞥见了约翰。就像透过一层纱。

丹尼尔开口的时候，他的声音很安静。

“他开始苏醒了。当他醒来后，他什么都不会记得……”

他平视着夏洛克，用眼神命令对方。

“这是你最后的机会。约翰醒过来的时候， _你什么都不能_ 告诉他。明白？”

夏洛克眉头紧锁，开口好像想说些什么。然而约翰发出一个威尔士口音的咆哮，他的矮小身体瞪视变得阴森胁迫。

_“这他妈的不是在请求！”_

侦探决定对这场小战争闭口不提。他不情愿地朝丹尼尔点点头，后者快步跑上楼梯。夏洛克站在安静冰冷的公寓地板上，手插在口袋里，面若冰霜的样子仿佛是对不安的愠怒反抗。楼上，丹尼尔小心翼翼地躺在柔软的床上。他让双腿垂在床边，这样一来他的脚刚够蹭到地面。他把手放在脖子后面，盯着天花板。

他迷失在激烈冲突的思绪海洋里。

一个孩童在他脑海里的复杂迷宫里徘徊着，那么多的声音抓挠着他，乞求着他。他必须听他们所有人的话，即使有些不是分裂的人格。有些只是耳语，约翰最深处的欲望和最黑暗的恐惧，最糟糕与最甜蜜的梦境。他是唯一一个能听到全部的人。

一直以来，战士的脑中都是不间断的只言碎语。他想，如果他相信上帝，他可能会认为他是被选定承担这份责任的，因为他是唯一一个能够处理这份嘈杂的人。对他来说，这就是家的归属，而长久的静默会让他发疯。他是约翰躁动不安的一部分，想回到战区的那一部分。渴望在枪林弹雨之中修护他人伤口，因沙土与火药变得浑身污垢的那一半。

这多么奇怪啊，保护者居然渴求着危险。

归根结底，他是渴求手里枪支重量的人。

天才需要一个观众，勇气亦是如此。

失去了需要拯救的东西，丹尼尔一无是处。

然而他在诞生之初便知晓这一点。

楼下，巴赫第二变奏曲柔和的音符诡异地漂浮在空气中。这是一支孤独的曲子，旋律悲伤且甜蜜地疼痛着，诉说的孤寂如此深刻，渗入了每一根琴弦。丹尼尔从未怎么喜欢过古典音乐，但那一刻，他感到也许这支曲子完美清晰地描述了他们所有人。茕茕孑立，却又渴望着存在的意义。音符里脆弱的希冀透露着愿望，一个成为比他们更好的人的渴望。这个渴望随着翩翩起舞的音符变得更加强烈，与凄美的悲伤形成了鲜明的对比。

但他已经开始滑入睡眠当中了，约翰正上前掌控。最终，只有一个人格能实现生命的目的与意义。只有一人能在最后一天结束之际获得生存的权利，而他却对这份礼物毫不知情。人格们对这一事实不安地动了动，关在人脑里窃窃私语，就像动物被关在自己的铁笼子里。幻觉，此外无他。

这是一个人对自己复杂人格一无所知的苍白映像。

丹尼尔希望，或许，仅仅是或许。楼下的那个男人能够让约翰意识到，许久之前就赋予他的生存意义，哪怕只是一瞥也好。

他在乐曲高潮时入睡，约翰醒来时正好赶上了空气中 _《萨拉邦德舞曲》_ 末尾充满希望的音符。

 

 

****

大约一个半小时，夏洛克听到了楼上的砰砰声。他警惕了起来，不知道下楼来的是谁。然而正当他演奏的最后一个音符回旋在空中，他细细地听了听下楼的脚步声。轻微拖沓的感觉，意味着跛足又回来了，但不明显。

轻脚步，没有侵略的意味。撞到了什么东西，一声含糊的咒骂声解开了侦探最后一个谜团。夏洛克微微一笑，伸手拿起小提琴布用松香擦拭着弓。

没错，是约翰。

在那任何地方他都可以听出约翰，即使他是个在寒冷的夜晚穿过森林的瞎子。

前军医打着哈欠走下楼，在胸前伸展着手臂，瞧见夏洛克正收起他的乐器。他的微笑睡意朦胧，但暖意十足。一瞬间这一令人愉悦的景象让侦探脸上略过一丝笑意，直到他看见约翰对他的反应很惊讶。夏洛克转过身假装对琴弓上的马尾很感兴趣，把弓举到眼前挑剔地打量着。约翰抹了一把脸，不管让他停顿的念头是什么，他摇了摇头。他跟侦探打招呼时脸颊比平时更红了。

“我睡晚了，抱歉。本来想去买东西的……”

值得赞扬的是，夏洛克设法对这个陈述保持冷静，点头表示赞头。

“是啊。快到中午了。”

侦探不得不抵制住上去触碰男人肩膀的冲动，他的半边大脑在不理智地坚持确定约翰没事。毕竟，他对人格对军医健康的有什么影响一无所知。夏洛克只知道，他血压的骤升骤降可能在任何一刻引发心脏病。虽然这不太现实。

约翰无视了夏洛克能在他身上钻个孔的注视，他已经习惯了，几乎不再会退缩。他踱到厨房打开水槽上方的橱柜，寻找他最喜欢的茶杯和碟子，接着他注意到了一壶好茶。他的手指轻轻扫过空荡荡的柜台，皱了皱眉，直起身看向客厅。此时夏洛克坐在他最喜欢的椅子里，双手祈祷般抵在下巴上，眼睛若有所思地转动着。他旁边放着一盘茶。

“我睡着的时候麦考夫来过了？”

侦探从他的冥想中惊醒，明显困惑地看向约翰，缓慢地问道：“为什么这么问？”

夏洛克沿着约翰的视线，眼神落在了多出的一副茶杯和碟子上。他暗自咒骂了一声自己的愚蠢，决定只撒半个谎。毕竟严格意义上来说，约翰推理正确了。他的哥哥早些时候在门前插了一脚。

他把表情掩饰成漠不关心，希望自己看上去不爽地耸耸肩。

“那个胖子总是为了什么东西缠着我。”

约翰貌似接受了这个回答，因为他的眼睛打趣地眯了起来。他温暖地笑了，毫无怨言地走去端走了用过的碟子。他早已习惯了夏洛克的性子和他对洗涤的忍无可忍。

他忙碌的双手敲打的声音不怎么特别响亮，但侦探的眼睛突然亮了起来，他烦躁地伸出手，仿佛想阻止约翰做一个讨人厌的家伙。然而他的手在碰到他前冻住了，徘徊了片刻，夏洛克不悦地收回手坐回他的座椅里，一动不动。约翰微微皱了皱眉，不知道为什么侦探这么焦虑地看着自己。

然而这时侦探已经站起身，手里拿着手机给迪莫克发短信，因为雷斯垂德不在。他重新看向约翰，隐约的微光已经溶散掉了，如果它们存在过的话。此时已经在对案子的兴奋伪装下一扫而空。

“我要去银行一趟。”


	9. 熊孩子的笑容

坐在出租车里的整个旅程中，约翰都能感觉到后颈因为那对淡蓝色的注视而升温，而他不知道为什么。自从夏洛克把他不由分说拖进一个案件当中，他就一直一言不发——前军医很快就会被强行贴上一个“然而就在刚才我室友摆出了一副令人惊异的对社交规则的一无所知的样子”的标签。

就像现在这样，侦探向后靠在皮革座椅上，用冰霜一般的目光目不转睛地盯着约翰毛衣上的某个未知的位置。虽然他没有开口，但他的眼神把这个小个子男人毫无保留地肢解，似乎要用细致的手法把他掰开，从皮肤的第一层直到心脏。然而他的目光有什么激起他好奇心的东西跳跃着，某些一点儿也不符合夏洛克的东西，因为他似乎想问什么，却缄口不言。约翰抑制住想要动一动的冲动，从而逃离那一直燃烧到他锁骨的炽烈目光。他已经习惯了侦探近乎对所有问题都直白坦率，他万无一失的头脑总是像个自动弹球机器一样喋喋不休。千万眨眼闪烁的光芒，突触燃烧，蓦然得到一个切割精准的结论。夏洛克·福尔摩斯不是一个拐弯抹角的人。当他有疑问，他就得到答案。

于是当约翰终于猛地转身面向他的室友时候，脸上写着被激怒了的表情，他比嘴上承认的还要害怕。

“怎么？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

他没有指望答复，因为夏洛克就这个德行。片刻后男人的嗓音在昏暗中低沉地响起时，他的心率开始加速。他的脸在出租车车门的阴影下若影若现，眼里闪烁的光芒却深不可测。侦探放在大腿上的手近乎不易察觉地握紧了。

“约翰……”

他开口道，却随即咬住了嘴唇，似乎不确定要说什么。约翰觉得无法呼吸了，一阵恐慌填满了胸腔，他呼吸加重。他能想到的只有：

_天啊，他知道了。_

夏洛克把一切都看在眼里。他能看见写在室友眼里的恐惧。他发觉约翰不想让他知道，多愁善感的诡异刺痛挤压着侦探的胸膛。约翰不够信任他，所以不想让他知晓自己的秘密。他想如果约翰能坦白，告诉他的朋友他都知道些什么，也许，他能帮助他。

因为即使夏洛克·福尔摩斯对大多数人都漠不关心，甚至自我欺骗说这只是学术兴趣，但当他看到约翰如此脆弱时，他依旧心如刀割。不像大多数人那样易碎，不。这位士兵仍然吸引着他，即使没有丹尼尔的存在。约翰温和自足的外壳下有着钢铁般的意志，而人们往往在遇见时表示惊讶，还有些敬畏。夏洛克也在其中。

但他也有疲惫，也有茫然。在他们办完一桩长长的案件后，或当夏洛克说了什么比平常还要刺耳的话后，约翰脸上有时就会出现那迷失的表情。或当他的童年被提及的时候，尽管侦探不得不说他对此知之甚少。夏洛克曾独自生活了很长一段时间，而实际上，他更喜欢那样。至少这只是从前。他父母一发觉他和麦考夫一样聪明，就他把送去了寄宿学校，不情愿处理他缺乏教养的行为和易变的脾性。他独自长大，比别的孩子都要聪颖，也不愿意为了谁显得愚蠢。

他的心中生了钢铁，在他人侮辱的言论砸向自己时学会了冷眼旁观。到中学的时候，他已经能高效地洗去任何东西，即使是连成人都会畏缩的硫酸般的事物。他牢不可破，坚不可摧，陶醉于对自身生活与命运的完全掌控权中。他渴求这种独立的幻觉，胜过任何事物。他鄙视依靠他人。即使每隔一段时间，他愚蠢的大脑会渴望被另一个人触碰，或父母充满爱意的话语，他都挺了过来。他无视多愁善感，用药瘾和实验把情感溺死，以此维护他的羽翼。这样一来，他就能自由地飞翔，不会受感情这般痛苦事物的阻碍。

不过毒品让整一件感情之事轰然倒塌。他落到了跌落王位宝座的地步，跌落在他兄长脚下，还要忍受他引人憎恨的斥责。麦考夫剥夺了他的自由，声称是出于什么“爱”和“担忧”，这话从“冰人”口中说出是多么可笑。夏洛克发现自己被拴住了，与另一个人捆绑在一起，在几十个监控录像密切关注下吐口痰都办不到。这简直要了他的命，毁了他大半，让他更加痛恨缺乏 ~~对事物~~ 控制权的感觉了。他千防万防的事发生了，而他就算预见了也无能为力。他羞于承认他做不到。

毒品治好了多愁善感，却剥夺了他的控制权。

他们出卖了他，这种背叛仍时不时让侦探焦虑不堪，仿佛他失去了一个爱人，或是诸如此类白痴的东西。

然而，药瘾一直在他的血液里高歌至今日。蛰伏着，却未被消除。勉强被控制住。

控制。

夏洛克几乎汗血来重拾他生活里的这般假象。依然不完美，但他能够把生活的破碎片段捡起来，用手接合。他的石膏凌乱不堪，愈合缓慢，尽管他过去记录不良，但他从未在雷斯垂德同意与他共事时暗地里自鸣得意。一度他能回想起真心感激他人的感觉，即使探长仍然会耗费长得荒谬的时间来照顾他。他对夏洛克的自立能力给予了足够的尊重，也不会一天二十四小时看着他。格雷格知道侦探希望能拥有自己的隐私，也知道他渴望完全孤立的感觉，并且从未挑战过这一点。人类能洞察得如此深刻实属罕见，于是探长被加入了夏洛克为数不多称之为“能够容忍的人”的名单里。

哈德森太太是名单里唯一的另一人，至于原因，夏洛克拒绝回忆。

所以，当约翰出现的时候，他真的讶异于这个人竟然能在瞬间穿过他的防卫。

约翰毫不费力地将与他人相处变得……正常。

夏洛克不怎么情愿承认，但与他人分享想法的好处确实比他预先料想的要多。他觉得自己整个人都在发光，思维比从前还要灵活，而他的头脑似乎也不像以前那样与世隔绝。约翰，简简单单的约翰，就像光的传播媒介，在他和众人的世界之间架起了桥梁。约翰是带领他理解自己曾厌恶之事物的向导。更重要的是，他这么做的时候一点也不叫人恼火。实际上，约翰让全过程像跑步一样，毫无痛苦，就像朝天空飞去一般无拘无束。他不想麦考夫，而后者就是一套枷锁。哪怕他纠正他的错误，或者向他发起挑战，约翰也从未将他从高空打落下来。相反，他只是引导他，向他指出“食人间烟火”也有些好处，引导他在灰暗无趣的大地上奔跑。在世界表面的碎石块下，也有闪闪发亮的宝石。约翰就像磁铁一样吸引着它们，把它们当成奖品放到夏洛克脚下。这些琐碎、无聊的事物，诸如早晨泡的茶散发出的浓烈香气，或当他们在伦敦冰冷的空气中追着嫌疑人跑时，上嘴唇积累的薄汗的味道。他不是属于天空的人，却在侦探需要时，跟随他去任何地方。这对他来说毫不费力，接着又能够马上回到现实生活中找回自己的位置，时刻准备在夏洛克呼唤他的时候出发。

约翰是这片虚无之地唯一的存在。他不像皮带一般束缚他，而是像一只手，托住了他，温暖而可靠。

然而转眼间，约翰不再是原来的那个约翰了。他变成了别人，以及许多别的人。有那么一秒，夏洛克害怕失去自己在这个世界上的向导。约翰的其他面貌让人着迷，他有时间一定会好好研究，但他们没有约翰的光芒。他们只是碎片罢了，支离破碎，没有完整的意义。但他们一起建造出了一副奇异的盔甲，叫人们远离他们。但夏洛克不觉得这是一张面具。他们把他当成局外人，似乎对侦探不了解，也是夏洛克奇怪但有趣的生活的入侵者。他们并不是严格意义上的敌人，因为他们也护着约翰，只不过算不上同盟。他们对他来说，只是一个实验罢了。然而他们不可触碰，因为测试或伤害他们，就意味着测试约翰，而夏洛克怀疑自己能不能拿捏好这个度。他觉得最好还是不要让他患有PDST的跛足前军医室友知道，自己曾考虑过（虽然不是当真的）把约翰一块块拆开来，就为了看看为什么一个如此简单的人，对他来说就是完美的存在。

想到约翰可能没有相同的感受，夏洛克竟然觉得有些难受。但夏洛克就是无法将这个念头挥之即去。然后他开口了，觉得约翰应该察觉到了什么。哪怕他努力组织语言，舌头还是打了结，陌生的感情让他不知所措。

“约翰……”

男人一脸惊恐地看向他。夏洛克知道他是在无声地请求自己不要问下去，不要向他索求关于今早事件的解释。侦探不知道约翰对自己的其他人格了解多少，还是只记得记忆断层。但这都不是夏洛克想知道的。因为他不会打破游戏规则。因为他不能失去约翰，而此时此刻，丹尼尔与其他人格正里利用了这唯一的筹码向他施压。

他不能冒险失去他与这个世界之间的纽带。

不想被人剥夺。

“约翰……你信任我吗？”

他问，等待着回答。

期待着回答。

约翰的表情既怀疑又不解，仿佛担心这个问题是个圈套一般。他不可置信的回答让夏洛克感觉自己蠢到家了。

“什么？夏洛克……我当然信任你了。我可为你毙了一个人啊！”

听到这句话，一直梗在夏洛克喉咙里的钢棒突然消失了。侦探知道这句话是诚实的，于是他不得不努力掩饰他那完全不专业的感激之情。他转过身去，假装注视着伦敦嘈杂的交通，平息了他还没问出口的疑问。

_如果他信任我，那为什么还要向我保密？_

他的天性不会允许他把他人置于危险之下的，那他为什么还要隐藏这个秘密，冒着别的人格冒出来的风险和夏洛克住在一起？

_他能不能控制人格转化？难道一点也控制不了吗？_

压力是一个原因……

_莫非他以为我知道了就会赶他走？不，当然不是了，到这个份儿上，约翰肯定察觉到我对他荒唐至极的依赖之情了……但他肯定是知道的吧？在我看来都够明显了，不过话说回来，我毕竟是我……_

约翰沉浸在自己思绪中，接着被夏洛克犹犹豫豫，却看似很急切的问题拉了回来。他好像在害怕什么，就好像他很……焦虑一般。

“约翰……你知道我也信任你的，对吗？”

前军医眨了眨眼，震惊地盯着侦探。

信任他？

夏洛克…… _信任_ 他？不是其他人，而是他？真的吗？

约翰感到忽然间多了什么东西。他的心跳加快，但这次不是因为恐惧，而是什么别的东西。

一种他应该无视，却让人感到无比温暖舒适的东西。

他露出一个大大的，傻乎乎的笑容，接着侦探笑了起来，温暖的笑声填满了出租车。夏洛克没有察觉到自己给约翰的生活带来的变化，继续看着窗外。然而，他大大的笑容，还有一丝……尴尬。他很高兴，但不是为什么，居然有点害羞。

至于是为什么，约翰永远都无法得知。

他们在银行门口停车。侦探神秘兮兮地回答了他，让约翰觉得即便相互信任，他还是藏有什么秘密。

“说真的，约翰，我不敢相信你没有早点意识到。不是所有人都可以代替我的头骨的……”

 

****

塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯是存在于夏洛克过去的幽灵，是侦探不愿意回想起的阴影。他是一个人黑暗记忆的遗物，脸上仍是与青少年时期分毫不差的狡黠笑容。他们一进屋内，两人之间的张力就让约翰警觉了起来。与此同时，对方迎接他们时，尽管礼数周全，却藏不住那近乎兽性的仇恨态度。塞巴坐在一张巨大的豪华书桌后，戴着一只单身金戒，手腕上还有一只看上去十分时髦的表。然而，当他露出一抹锋利的微笑，所有的礼节都不见了踪影，夏洛克的反应也有些畏缩。他还没开口，约翰就决定他得好好注意他要说的每一个字。如果他不加小心，那他很可能会因骚扰被捕。这意味着他会攻击一个像夏洛克·福尔摩斯一样的人，而他试图不想往这方面上想。

那个人嘲讽地重复“朋友？”的时候，约翰下意识纠正了他的用词。他只是想让自己与眼前的状况撇清关系，这样他不会伤到什么人。他多年来一直自我否认，就像小时候一样，拒绝别人给他安上的称呼，就为摆脱最终悲惨的结局。不幸的是，约翰回道“同事”的时候并没有多想，导致侦探像撞到什么东西一样撇了撇嘴。约翰顿时感到无比羞愧他刚把夏洛克当成挡箭牌了。然而他除了咬紧牙关什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着塞巴斯蒂安得逞般地无情打量他的朋友。

实际上夏洛克早就预料到了这一幕。自从他们闹僵后，塞巴斯蒂安一直没给过他好脸色看。那时，还在上大学的夏洛克当着整个餐厅的面，用推理抖出了他与多位姑娘的风花雪月之事。倒也不是说他们一开始关系很好，但那件事是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

然而，他并没有预料到约翰会试图装作他们不熟。他坐在侦探身边的椅子上，防御般的姿态把自己蜷成一个无形的球。尽管他直截了当地回答了塞巴的每一个问题，但他句句简洁明了。而这个每句话都要把夏洛克从头到脚贬低一番的人，居然要他们帮忙。那双深蓝色的眼睛登时燃起了怒火。

终于，他们的会面结束了。时间刚好，约翰再也忍不住了。他大步朝办公室外走去，夏洛克二话不说便追了上来。侦探在他完全跑出银行之前伸手拦住了他，手指陷在他夹克衫的面料里，把他转过来面对自己。然后夏洛克松了一口气，因为当约翰冲出去的时候，他想到了最糟糕的情况。

他很愤怒，当然，但是眼中并没有杀意。他的姿态很紧张，但不一会儿就变成了不解的表情，不知道夏洛克为什么拦住他。

一言蔽之，约翰还是约翰，不是其他人。

夏洛克忍不住舒了一口气，继续开始分析，从前军医的嘴唇线条上得出他此时很烦躁的结论。他不解地撇了撇嘴。

“你在生气。”

“我当然生气了！”约翰厉声说，眉毛不可置信地抬高。他愤怒地想从夏洛克的手中脱身，抬高音量，但还不到叫喊的程度。

“难道你不生气吗？”

突然，夏洛克知道是什么情况了。他依旧不解地摇摇头。

“塞巴。他惹怒你了。”

“他妈的太正确了！他没有权利对你说那种话——”

“他一直都是这样的，我习惯了——”

 _“狗屁！_ ”约翰的咒骂让好一些人从电脑或手机屏幕上回过神来，好像因为有人在欧洲最富有的银行里爆粗口而被冒犯了。而他似乎不在乎这些目光，揉了揉眉毛，仿佛头痛似的。

约翰再次开口的时候，声音放低了一点。虽然还是愤怒，但有些悲伤。

“你不该习惯这些的。没人能这样对你说话，况且他们还 _付钱_ 叫你帮忙。”

小个子男人噤了声，夏洛克从约翰皱皱的表情里察觉出了一些痛苦的过往。他眼里流露出紧张的神情。夏洛克得出了个推论，想都没想就说了出来。

“你之前被欺凌过。或者袖手旁观了……在孤儿院时的事吗？”

约翰没有回答，只是叹了口气。

“每一个寄养的孩子都被欺凌过，夏洛克。马桶我也习惯了，你冷静点。我头痛死了，说真的。”

“你不必在意别人对我说什么，约翰。”侦探小心翼翼地说，依旧不怎么愿意放开男人的手臂。他胃里涌起一股奇怪的暖意，就像里面有只蝴蝶一样，一想到约翰会因为他而生某人的气，就愉快地扑闪起翅膀。尽管这不成逻辑，还有偏心的成分，但夏洛克还是受宠若惊。他的室友报之以长时间的考究目光，蓝眼睛看着他，好像希望自己能解释给他听。

好像他希望他能让夏洛克明白自己为什么这么困扰。

然而，他后退了一点，从夏洛克手中脱身而出。他好像有点迷糊了。他朝他笑了笑，转身寻找洗手间。那笑很轻，几乎像是饱含爱意的一般。侦探注视着约翰离去的身影，脑内嘈杂的感情嗡嗡乱叫，希望自己能够明白，却又不确定自己是否已经明白了这笑的含义。

 

****

男士洗手间的空间不大，这让水槽里流动的水声显得更响亮了。哗哗的流水声在约翰的脑子里砰砰回响，他往脸上扑了点水。水太冷了，他瑟缩了一下，两手撑在水槽边缘，深呼吸了好几次才抬头看向镜子。镜子里人让他沮丧地咕哝了一声。他脸就像女学生一样红，眼睛和嘴巴的线条并不能掩饰他的紧张。只需一眼，夏洛克就可以毫不留情地把他的情绪弄得跟天气一般明显。

然而，约翰还是忍不住笑了，不敢相信这一切。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯居然 _信任_ 他。

终于有人对他有信心了。

这太不真实了，像假的一样。这根本不可能，因为连他自己都不相信自己。

然而侦探注视他的眼神如此诚挚，那对蓝绿色眸子不可能说谎。

约翰不是天才，他不能解读别人，但他可以不费吹灰之力就读懂他的室友。夏洛克是坦诚的。

他说的都是肺腑之言。

约翰继续盯着镜子，似乎感觉自己过于兴奋了。他的手指若有所思地在陶瓷水槽上敲打，回忆起多年来曾经相信过他的人。他在寄养家庭里是最年长的孩子，从十岁起，当大人们忙于工作与家务事时，他们会把年纪小的孩子交给他照看。别人对他的信任是出于被迫，因为托管所的人员不够好，而尽管他有些“小状况”，但是他富有责任心，而且勤快。约翰在战场上得到的信任也是出于被迫，因为士兵们只有互相倚靠才能度过长夜。

然而这次不一样。因为夏洛克没有指望从约翰身上得到任何回报。他没有什么特殊理由就选择信任他，而这在有十个孩子的寄宿家庭里是不可能发生的，因为每个寄养的孩子都有着自己的问题。约翰曾与有强迫症，或者偷盗成瘾，甚至十三岁还要用小夜灯睡觉的孩子居住在同一个屋檐下。

所以，他总是在一堆破烂里唯一的选择。他习惯了这一点。

约翰隐约意识到他的头痛越来越厉害了。那股疼痛砰砰地撞击他的头骨，把他的愉悦之情挤到一边，一股恶心感涌上喉头。他一阵反胃，朝水槽俯身，却什么也吐不出。他没来得及吃早餐，因为夏洛克想尽早开始查案。

约翰眼皮后闪过什么画面，一些他认不出的图像。他眼前的景象像卡牌一样，朦朦胧胧，分开又重合，变成了一个他没有印象的码头。气味，汗水，肉桂，樱桃味的唇彩。味道，皮肤上的咸味，还有舌头，牙齿，以及某种约翰不想辨认出的东西。一股热流淌过他的皮肤，扭曲了他的世界，把他拖入黑暗。他失去意识的前一秒才意识到发生了什么。约翰嘴边漏出一声惊恐的呜咽。

他在转换人格。

而这次，他怀疑会出现的人格是哪个。他挣扎着想阻止，恐慌地想起夏洛克还在外面等着他。

“老天，不要。不行……”

一股颤栗顺着约翰的脊背蔓延开来，他不情愿地闭上了眼睛。他感觉自己被拖拽进了漆黑之中。睡眠轻唱着摇篮曲，哄他入睡。当约翰再次睁眼，那对深蓝色的虹膜上闪现过一抹不曾存在过的光。

小鬼缓缓抬眼打量自己的镜像，嘴角挽起一个笑。他身上的衣服太朴素了吧。他饶有兴致地环视洗手间，看到水槽光滑的水龙头时，唇间传出一声低低的哨声。挑剔的目光掠过他的手和口袋，发觉他这次身上带着钱包，而且洗手间里不止一人。粉色的舌尖探出上唇，约翰口中传出爱尔兰的口音。

“噢。这就有点意思了。”

接着小鬼略微仰头，笑了。他用右手从口袋里掏出一把梳子，精细地打理起了他的发型。


	10. 欲望驱动

伦敦 _总是_ 比阿富汗好太多，小鬼深深吸了一大口新鲜空气，得出这个结论。他自顾自地吹了一声口哨，手插在夹克外套的口袋里。他的眼睛敏锐地四处寻找地铁，两手满怀期待地不安分地动了动。看样子附近没有地铁站，那得用约翰钱包里的现金了，他不情愿地出了口气。尽管他这个人格不会因为用了几块钱而良心不安，但他也十分确定丹尼尔在密切注视着他的一举一动。虽然其他人格没法在小鬼真心想冒出来的时候抢走他的控制权，但是他若是做出什么对约翰不利的事，他也没好日子过。小鬼对如此随意地丢下夏洛克·福尔摩斯的行为不为所动，丹尼尔不信任这个侦探，所以他也可以不去理会他。他走向积水的街角，举起一只手招来一辆出租车，略带嫌弃地看了看自己身上的衣服。

坦白讲，约翰（或“小约翰”，小鬼喜欢时不时嘲讽一下他）的穿衣品味真的很糟糕。至少，这些衣服在衬托这位退役军人的身形上，一点功劳都没有。从战场上归来后依旧健壮的身躯藏在软绵绵的羊毛套头毛衣之下，长袖遮住了小鬼不计其数的一夜情对象才见过的秘密。宽松的牛仔裤确实实用，但没有恰到好处地衬托出约翰相当 _惊艳_ 的臀部（因为小鬼个人认为自己很有吸引力，所以默认情况下，约翰也很有吸引力）和胯部。他们还年轻的时候，小鬼甚至还时不时尝试过眼影和眼线，在夜店的灯光下，把普普通通的蓝眼睛变成闪亮亮的蓝宝石。当然——他招来一辆出租车，在窗上注视着自己的倒影——现在眼线可就没这么吃香了。再说了，他有兴趣尝试下新形象，伪装成其他人，因为他很久没有这么干了。

小鬼的舌头兴奋地扫过牙齿，并没有注意到一只摄像头在出租车司机把他载向东伦敦的时候，在默默地记录自己。大体上来讲，他对自己的安全意识还是很有自信的，因为他也曾受过军事训练，而且极其聪明。

毕竟，他可是从夏洛克·福尔摩斯鼻子底下逃走了呢。然而，他也确定侦探会找到他。迟早的事。

不过，他可能会动作慢了点，只好来帮他收拾残局了。

毕竟，布蓝可能在他完事后交接，而且她……至少说“难以预测”吧。想起他的姐姐，小鬼皱起了鼻子。短暂的伤感从眼前掠过，他的笑容收敛了一点。她需要有人在一旁安抚她。

只要这具身体没有受到伤害就好。尽管丹尼尔不愿意承认，但小鬼从没做出什么会对约翰·华生造成永远创伤的事。

他不是白痴。

而且也不是没心没肺……虽然他不怎么相信人类。

再说了，小约翰一时半会儿怕是醒不来了。最少有几个钟，所以布蓝也可能不会出现。不过可能性也不大，考虑到小鬼即将要去做的事，毫无疑问触及到她的伤痛，那他只能希望好运了。毕竟，他控制不住自己的天性。

就像她控制不住她自己的一样。

他兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，一阵熟悉的感觉在血液里翻搅。刺激。欲望。肾上腺素。这些感官感受在他的胸腔深处发热。阴暗又诱人。他到达目的地之前，他在脑内快速起早了一整套装束，并把不愉快的念头抛到了脑后。

要带些蓝色，衬托他的眼睛。

还有深灰色的，并且 _紧身的。_

他闭眼想象，缓缓露出一笑。

_完美。_

他可以确定一点，如果夏洛克·福尔摩斯在这个之后还注意不到约翰，那小鬼就禁欲一辈子。

因为，说实话，小鬼当真， _ ** **非常****_ 喜欢性。

尤其是当约翰也有兴趣的时候。他在脑海中描绘出那个黑发侦探裸体的样子，绝大部分人格都颤抖了。这种欲望的感觉难以言表，丹尼尔不得不把克劳德移出这个频道。

小鬼狡猾地笑了。

他不确定自己会不会把这个机会让给约翰呢。

 

****

当约翰用了比平常上洗手间多五分钟的时候，夏洛克意识到出岔子了。他一直在紧张兮兮地留意时间，靠着墙，手指莫名其妙地敲打着。手机就在他手上，但他不能发短信通知雷斯垂德，因为他在忙另一桩案子，而且在他的室友“解决问题”的时候给对方发短信有些尴尬……

并不是说夏洛克在意别人对他的看法。但是他在意 _约翰_ 的看法。他的室友还未出现，他的忧虑变得不容忽视了。侦探局促不安地站在原地，咬着下唇纠结要不要给约翰打个电话。然而，他很快意识到，这么做既胆小又害羞，而夏洛克·福尔摩斯才不是那种像愚蠢女学生一样支支吾吾还脸红的人。他不在乎社交上的正常，正常太 _无聊_ 了。约翰不像剩下的世界那样无趣，而且理解自己对于确保医生安全的近乎偏执的坚持。

他不情愿地朝洗手间走去，不允许自己有第二种想法。

而他看到的却比先前想象的糟糕上万倍。

冷冰冰的洗手间空无一人。夏洛克看到洗手间有两个出口的时候，胃沉沉一坠。他用不着环顾四周，都立刻反应过来他是这里唯一的活物。他站在孤零零的镜子的隔间之间，在镜面倒映着他的脸。他四下瞟了几眼，脑内浮现好几十种可能性，都叫嚣着想博得他的注意力。他的手不自觉地握紧了。这些想法发出的噪音就已足够震耳欲聋了。夏洛克忽然发现有张纸巾被塞进了一面镜子的边缘处。侦探走过去的差点绊了一跤，接着他拿下那张纸巾，放在手里小心翼翼地展开。那上面的笔迹与约翰有点相似，但绝对不是约翰本人的：

_我最亲爱的夏利，_

_出来玩嘛 <3_

_给你个小提示：_

_****三大洲华生** ** _

_xoxo :)_

_~ S_

侦探花了整整三秒才掏出手机打电话给麦考夫。而在那三秒内，夏洛克不确定一个人格能在区区几小时内制造多少麻烦。侦探的心跳在耳畔砰砰回响，让他暂时忘记了塞巴斯蒂安和他的案子。

只剩下他的名字和约翰的脸。

他的手因忧虑抖得厉害。

不知为何，他怀疑不管是什么麻烦，事实一定会比他想象的还要糟糕上千倍。

 

****

他已经有好几年没有来过夜店了。入口就像安在墙上的一个洞，当人们找乐子时是不会第一眼就发现这个地方的。然而，玫瑰夫人总在小鬼心里占有一席之地。因为这是他第一次的地方。

确切的说……第一个男人的地方。

绝对不是第一个女人。

他带着喜爱之情打量着门面，走进那一片充斥流行乐和灯光的空气当中。

他刚在进行了一次快速购物，随意地把约翰骇人的套头毛衣和松垮的牛仔裤丢弃，深蓝的T恤外套了一件黑色的皮夹克。紧身的深灰下装完美地包裹了胯部，在那双黑鞋的衬托下，他的皮肤在夜店朦胧的灯光下近乎鬼魅。他的脊背上传来震耳欲聋音乐的阵阵脉动般的颤栗，当他走近时，看见几个舞者十分激烈地舞动着。尽管现在还是下午，但已经有不少人开始浪了起来，贴着对方的身体扭动，手中的酒杯就像无星的夜晚里微弱的火光。这儿的空气才刚开始变得浓重，令人兴奋的性张力和纯粹的欢愉让小鬼蠢蠢欲动，性致让甚至他头重脚轻了。他已经太久没有自由过了。他敏捷地往吧台走去，点了杯饮料。酒保是一位肤色与核桃仁相吻合的女人，星星点点的雀斑散落在鼻翼四周，深色的头发披落在两旁。她朝小鬼友善地笑了笑，但他当即知道她今晚是不会像做爱的。她的整个姿态明摆写着 _恋爱中。滚开。_ 于是他喝了一口酒，微笑着道谢。

解读人们，就像他们是棋盘上的卒子一般。这是游戏的一部分。这是前戏的前戏，而且小鬼十分擅长这个。丹尼尔总是低估了他的智力，仅仅把他当做一个不知羞耻的的荡妇和自私自利的青少年。而小鬼碰巧两者都是，只不过碰巧生了一副高于“平均”智力的好脑子。他也很擅长使用它。

非常擅长。

他默默啜饮着啤酒，眼睛在人群中不动声色地扫视。他故意远离人群，仍留有兴趣。两者之间的平衡是很微妙的。双脚在舞池四周游荡，仿佛他要准备上战场，而不是单纯地想打一炮一夜情。

很快他的眼神锁定了一个人。一个相貌甜美的姑娘，生着金红色的头发和深蓝的眼眸。她似乎与小鬼同龄，坐在远离被舞池里闹哄哄的青少年占领的地方。她的红裙子样式保守，表明最近离婚—— _出轨的丈夫_ ——而她正漫不经心地转动着中指上的戒指。她的视线飘忽不定，但总会到医生的脸上。她在以为他没注意的时候偷偷瞄上几眼。实际上他只是装作没看见，在等待合适的时机罢了。接着，他的视线缓慢锁定在她的脸上。

她被逮了个现行，露出了友善但有些迟疑的微笑，双颊染上的令人愉悦的红晕点亮了她的整个面庞。她的视线迅速回到自己的饮料上。小鬼接收到信号后开始行动。他谨慎地朝她的方向走去，然而他脑子里的精密计算仪器已经跑了十万八千里，制定着把她拐上床的最佳方案。他已经获得了她的注意力，性致盎然了起来。在他达成目的前，是绝对不会给其他人格一丁点儿机会的。

片刻之后，他发现她的名字是莎拉。莎拉·索耶。

他说谎，挑了一个假名。他领着对方走出夜店，朝她的停车位走去时，在她耳畔低语。

_沃尔特。沃尔特·约翰森。_

他也发现，即使是在女人舒展成弓状的脖颈上留下一路湿吻的时候，自己一直在想着高颧骨和奶白色的皮肤。他贴着她的锁骨微微一笑，全身燥热起来。他在脑内对约翰喊了一句话。

_受不了了吧，小约翰？_

回应他的只有沉默。不过小鬼发现，有时候，这就已经足以回答一切了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译：原文Walter Johnson


	11. 邪恶的随性

他充满激情地紧贴在她身上，两具肉体摇晃着，体温急剧飙升。小鬼热情洋溢地亲吻她，愉悦地听到在他耳畔响起的细小的、喘息着的呻吟。他腹部深处泛起欲望的泡泡，黑暗中的蓝眼睛宛若两个闪闪发亮的宝石，目光欣赏地打量委身于他的身体。萨拉柔软的曲线拥着他，犹如浓稠的催情剂将他拽向深渊。她身体的热量让他想要更多，想要去触碰，去品尝，寻觅着什么东西。在她空荡荡的公寓里，只有他们两人的阴影，互相描绘着对方的轮廓，探索彼此的肌肤。

那双精巧的手放在他胯部，将他拉近。萨拉的蓝眼睛因情欲而放大，头因情动而后仰，黑暗且深沉的欲望。他的手指缠绕在她发间，冲动如炸药般在血液中高歌，溶解了先前一切的感官与杂念。他在她的身躯上颤抖，手臂险些支撑不住。但是他勉强稳住了自己，燃烧的感觉沿着他的脊柱，颤抖着留下刺痛。

那晚小鬼缓慢地挽起一个笑容，心满意足、满怀喜悦地与萨拉躺在她的床上，盘算着再次消磨掉晚上的时光，然后半夜离开。他就这么躺着，上衣还落在地上，凉爽的床单贴着他发热的身体，日落天空血红的光辉晕染了他微微晒黑的肤色。他的一夜情对象支起一边手肘，试探性地打量这位她才认识没多久的陌生人。她用视线描绘出他脊背的轮廓，金灿灿的发丝染上了一层夕阳的橙金。她望着那双玩世不恭的眼眸，微弱的火苗在那对虹膜上跳动。尽管他长着一副看似满腹忧愁的面庞，但他此时的神情却是平和且放松的。他肩上巨大的畸形伤疤呈淡粉色，即使是现在她还能感受到抚摸它时的触感。她想知道他是怎么受伤的，也想知道他其他的伤疤是从哪儿来的。他有很多伤疤，大大小小，像一幅路线图一般覆盖了全身。然而，赤裸相见时，他对自己身体的自信显得如此美丽。他盘腿赤身坐在她面前，是不是伸手抚摸她的肩膀。

当这个男人触碰她时，萨拉注意到，那双手上生满了老茧，仿佛是因长时间从事体力活动得来的，还会微微抽搐，就像精力过剩了一般。她想知道的有那么多，直到 _“沃尔特”_ 转向床的另一侧，在牛仔裤的口袋里翻找出一盒香烟。

他动作的时候，手臂上的小闪光引起了莎拉的注意力。她注意到男人的手腕与手肘内侧，伤疤呈某种特定的规律排列开来，零零星星，看着让人心惊。她是名医生，所以她十分清楚这些伤疤意味着什么。然而，这些伤疤颜色淡了，也很陈旧了，而且莎拉并不想在他人主动分享之前窥探他人的隐私，尤其当对方是一夜情对象的时候。她对此不予评论，只是在男人询问她是否介意他在室内吸烟时，微微耸了耸肩。

“没事，我丈夫也抽烟。他不会注意到的。床头柜的抽屉里有烟灰缸。”

小鬼点点头，圈起手，将打火机举至唇边。火光贴着手掌亮起，他深吸了一口气，睫毛扑闪着闭了会儿，胸腔吸气，随后忽然呼气。香烟的气味在莎拉看来已经不陌生了，因此她并不介意。她继续盯着他，片刻之内，她仅是简单地看着他抽烟，看着他享受地向后陷在枕头里。

他们耐心地等待夜幕降临，安静舒适的寂静将两人笼罩。那对机敏的眼睛没有看向她，但莎拉却莫名觉得他知道自己在看着他。然而，她还是在他隔着香烟低声回答那未问出口的问题时，吓了一跳。

“当时的我不是自己。受伤的时候。”他一只手含糊地指了指手臂，另一只手在烟灰缸上点了点烟灰。它们继续燃烧了片刻，挣扎在生命的边缘，直到沦为冷冰冰的灰烬，了无生机。小鬼的话当然是字面意思，但他也知道身边的女人不会往这方面想。实话实说，正常人就是如此可笑。总是认为话中有话，过度解读。

过了一会儿，莎拉开口了。蓬乱的发丝半遮住了她温柔的蓝眼睛。她友善地望着他，神态中没有怜悯，只有无言的关心。

“我们都犯过错。干过让我们难以启齿的事。”

她略微动了动，坐起身靠近他，试探性地伸出手，脸上是不确定的表情。小鬼无言地伸出手腕给她看，让她安心去看。他一言不发地看着她，神情如猫一般饶有兴趣。他不知道自己为什么会让她触碰这些伤疤，估摸着一个有自毁倾向的人，应该是不会让陌生人这么做的吧。然而他不是造成这些伤口的人，因此他也没什么愧疚感。至少，当他的手指轻轻抚摸过伤疤的轮廓时，他是这么告诉自己的。香烟几乎烫到了他，因为他停顿太久了。

莎拉脸上奇异的表情凝固了，抿起嘴，肌肤线条定在原地，抬眼透过睫毛观察他的反应。沃尔特似乎并不怎么在意，用余光看着她，表情空白但友好。显然这些伤痕已有好些年头了。他的声音轻如空气，没有任何起伏。

_“邪恶的天性在于随性。”_

莎拉看着她，微微蹙眉。

“那不是邪恶，沃尔特。你不是个邪恶的人，我希望你知道这一点。”她的声音很安静，但小鬼却大笑了起来。莎拉发现这并不是什么友好的笑，而是那种精心设计后将人拒之千里的笑。当他开口时，眼里蒙上了一层阴影。刹那间，她觉得自己眼前的这个人虽历经无数恐怖场景，却仍存活至今，还能讲述那些可怕的故事。那双蓝眼睛的目光将她定在原地，她无法呼吸。小鬼掐灭了烟头，舔了舔下唇，然后开口。

他冰冷的声音毫无波澜。疏离。这吓到了她。

小鬼并没有继续看她，而是冷眼盯着那些白色的实验室长袍。那些毫不在意他人感受的手压制住他。他呼喊，尖叫。

一辆轿车正在飞向终结。

“我知道 _我_ 不邪恶。这不是问题所在。”

他轻轻哼了一声。

“我不知道 _其他的_ 我是不是好人。甚至 _我_ 是不是好人。怎样才算好人？你能告诉我吗？怎样才算 _邪恶_ ？”

她不明白。

霎时间，莎拉突然感到呼吸困难，仿佛他是一头时刻准备撕破她喉咙的老虎。然而这感觉转瞬即逝。

沃尔特眨了眨眼，移开视线，目光冷却下来。

她还没得及问他是什么意思，他便起身离开了。

莎拉注视着这个她才认识不久的男人，他套上衣服后仅仅感谢她让他来访。他温和地用指节碰了碰她的肩膀，然而神情疏离。她心脏跳个不停，并没有阻止他，迷惑不解地裹紧了身上的毯子。

小鬼在门口停住脚步，看着身体与门之间的地板。他的话是那么的轻，轻到萨拉差点儿没听清。然而她却知道，即使是在人头攒动的房间中，她也会听到。

“你配得上一个像你对我一样好的丈夫。”

小鬼看向她，表情令人难以琢磨。有那么一瞬间，莎拉怀疑他还有什么话没说。然后他的脸又变回了大理石般的空白。前门的咔嚓声是他发出的最后一个声音。莎拉咬着嘴唇，盯着自己的手，不知道为什么一个这么友善的人能让她眼眶湿润。可是他，却毫不费力地做到了。

她保持着当前的姿势好一阵子，呆坐到入夜。她丈夫回家后，注意到了烟灰缸里的烟头。他生硬地问她谁来过了。

他心思全在另一位女人，另一个地方上，没有听到她的回答。然而，她颤抖微弱的回答在自己的耳畔响起。

麻木。

“我不知道。我都不知道他是 _谁_ ……不是真的知道……我甚至不知道 _他_ 自己知不知道……”

 

****

夏洛克就要乱阵脚了。

不是那种卡在喉咙里，扑扇着的轻微紧张感，他能够不屑地把这种感觉推到一边。而是全然的， _恐惧_ 。

他已经找了一整天了。 _一整天_ 。

_****麦考夫已经找了一整天了。** ** _

然而哪里也找不到约翰。

_一个心理性 ** **跛足**** 的前军医 ** **该死的**** 到底是怎么堂而皇之地消失在大英政府眼皮底下的？_

侦探会惊叹不已的，如果不是他正忙着纠结要不要动用他伦敦之外的流浪汉网络。他觉得约翰跑不了多远，但他已经开始怀疑了。毕竟，这个新人格很可能处于活跃状态，而他对这些人格的思考模式一无所知。尽管约翰会选择离家近的地方，但其他版本的他依旧有可能喜欢四处游荡。

如果他们刻意避开了监控录像，那他们一定很聪明。

不是那种平均水平的聪明，而是那种 _有趣_ 的聪明。

而这意味着危险，因为如果他是那种 _有趣_ 的聪明，那夏洛克可能得花好几个月才能追踪到约翰。

他已经暂时把塞巴斯蒂安的案子抛到了脑后，因为很显然，出现了更重要的事。

这是因为，即使他最后找到了他（一如既往，他总会 _找到_ 他的），谁又说得出这个新人格是不是在严阵以待，等着耍什么把戏？

夏洛克在苏格兰场外停下慌张的脚步，纠结着要不要通知别人。警方在很多时候都是没用的，而雷斯垂德（还稍微说得过去的一个）此时不在。夏洛克考虑要不要通知迪莫克，但这个想法让他嫌恶地皱起了鼻子。然而，当他脑中浮现出约翰可能出现的无数种可能性，不适的感觉便消失了，一股再也抑制不住的恶心与恐惧翻涌上来。

他挫败地闭上眼睛，心里暗暗发誓当约翰回来后，一定要他请吃饭。不，给他 _做饭_ 。因为这实在是太过分了。

他甚至考虑要不要买一根皮绳，只为能保证军医再也不会从他的视线中消失。

他正要往回走找迪莫克，这时他的手机响了。他顿了顿。侦探从口袋里掏出手机，迅速辨认出了屏幕上的号码，居然还愿意接。哈德森太太是为数不多的几个被他允许给自己打电话，而不是发短信的人之一。

老妇人柔柔的颤音用安慰的语调从电话那头传来。

“夏洛克，他到家了。刚刚回来的，说只不过是在路上耽搁了一阵。”

侦探隐隐觉得脑内不停歇的齿轮渐渐停了下来，又马上重新转动起来。他暗暗松了口气，接着又恢复了常态，以最快的速度拦下了一辆回家的出租车。他开始直截了当地发问。

“快点，哈德森太太。动用你日渐消退的记忆力，能告诉我约翰有什么不同吗？任何不同都算，心情有什么变化，和你说话时有什么不同？”

哈德森太太愣了一下，夏洛克能听出他的房东小声自言自语嘀咕了什么关于 _“礼貌”_ 的话，然后才回答。

“亲爱的，我不知道你在找什么，但唯一的不同就是他买了一把吉他。”

夏洛克上出租车的时候顿了顿，在人行道边缘的镶边石停了下来，不知自己是不是听错了。出租车司机坐在车上朝他扬起一边眉毛，嘟哝着“这人到底上不上车”。

侦探的声音不可置信。

_“…… ** **吉他**** ……约翰·华生买了……一把吉他……”_

哈德森太太笑了，笑声轻松愉快。他几乎可以在脑中想象出她安抚他的样子了。

“你不能因为没听过他演奏就认为他不会，夏洛克。”她责备道。

“他正在调音呢，调了二十多分钟了。你知道他喜欢摇滚乐吗？”

夏洛克已经没有在听了。因为他正忙着钻进出租车给司机指点方向。

他挂了电话，听筒那边恰好传来 _Sweet Child of Mine_ 的旋律，而乐声被哈德森太太的问题模糊了。

“夏洛克，亲爱的？”


	12. 镜像

公寓里的音乐传至前厅，快速的吉他和弦在走廊里回荡。尽管夏洛克对现代音乐知之甚少，却也依旧惊讶地发觉自己辨认出了这首曲子。比他所熟悉的原调更高、更急促，也缺乏小提琴的优雅，但他的室友正演奏的是 _巴赫_ _B_ _小调一号组曲_ ——

并且用一把吉他把这首曲子巧妙地演绎了出来。

侦探皱了皱眉，毫不犹豫地迈步朝公寓走去，踏入暖洋洋的 ** _221B_** ，长风衣在身后翻飞着洒下阴影。哈德森太太正抱着一筐换洗衣物朝自己的公寓走去，见到夏洛克时热情地打了个招呼，跟着公寓里的旋律跑调地哼着小曲儿，在夏洛克上楼的路上挽住了他的手臂。她微笑的时候，银灰色的发丝在昏暗的光线下闪烁着微光。

“你那约翰今天心情似乎很不错，亲爱的。说他今天就是想弹琴，尽管很久没有碰过了。看不出他到底有多厉害，是不是比得上你的小提琴了，你说呢？”

老妇人和蔼可亲地叨絮，全然忽视夏洛克此时正巴不得赶快逃离，去看看楼上到底是哪个人格在演奏这怪异的音乐。可他不想惊动哈德森太太，只好勉为其难地摆出一副饶有兴趣的样子，哪怕他的手指正不安分地敲着膝盖骨，极力克制住抗拒的话语。终于，他忍无可忍，握住老妇人的肩膀，双眼直视对方，说道：

“有一起谋杀案。四人死亡，无论是嫌疑人还是凶器，没有丝毫线索。”

老太太似乎明白了事件的紧迫性，摆了摆手。虽然这完全就是胡扯，但夏洛克情不自禁对赫德森太太萌生了一股喜爱之情。

“那好吧，你最好去告诉他！只不过别那么开心，多不像话。”

夏洛克并没有发现自己在笑。他小心翼翼地换上面无表情的神态，短促地朝房东太太点点头。接着侦探冲上了楼梯，说实话，他并不知道迎接自己的是什么。

约翰坐在起居室中央，身体随意地在夏洛克的椅子上舒展开。这个姿势太不约翰了，以至于侦探不得不眨眼来确认自己是不是看走了眼。男人躺在那里，两腿搭在椅子扶手上，后背靠着座位，肩膀支撑着身体。他穿着紧身的深色水洗牛仔裤，深蓝色的衬衫极佳地衬托出了约翰眼睛的颜色，最外面是一件深色夹克。一把锃亮的蓝色吉普森吉他在极富技巧的灵巧手指之下流淌出柔和的旋律。

几乎是在瞬间，夏洛克就知道他中了圈套。

_攻其不备。想给我个下马威。_

他摆出一副不为所动的中性表情，约翰停止弹奏，抬眼看向面前身材修长的人。他露出野生动物般锐利的笑，与约翰平日灿烂的笑容相去甚远，而是更加阴暗，沾带了某些邪恶与戏谑。侦探没有回应这个笑容。

“啊， _看看_ 猫咪抓住了什么好东西。”

小鬼低声说，即使在说话的时候，手指依旧曲着，想要继续弹奏，可无奈于音响还通着电，只好作罢。夏洛克的视线移向椅子旁摆着的金属盒，声音低沉。

他小心翼翼地将声音调整至不带任何感情。

“如果你下次能给一些地点的线索，我将感激不尽。在我需要我的博客写手的时候，他却不见了，这……很令人沮丧。”

其他人格在呼吸之下嗡嗡地交谈，然后他微微坐直了一些。他脸上玩味的笑容让夏洛克不适地想起了锋利的玻璃和碎石马路。他有些走神，隐隐注意到自己的视线总是不由自主地流连在约翰腹部的肌肉线条上，而通常情况下，约翰的穿衣风格是不会突出这些的。夏洛克烦躁地看向室友的脸，而这个人格正好挑剔地打量着他。对方的视线在某些部分逗留得太久了，侦探莫名其妙有了一个脸红的冲动。

“可我 _给了_ 你一条线索呀……你没看到我的小纸条吗？难道伟大的侦探不喜欢他的谜团和游戏？”

“当约翰有生命威胁而我却无法联系上他的时候，不。”侦探面若冰霜。小鬼啧了一声，嘲讽地撇了撇嘴，把乐器放在一边。侦探朝他抬起下巴，毫无波澜地评论道：

“如果这是你偷来的，约翰可不会乐意的。”

那张不怎么像约翰的脸给了他一个略微被冒犯了的表情。他直起脊背，瞪了侦探一眼，蓝眼睛里闪烁着顽劣的光芒。

“ _拜托了_ ，至少高看我 _一眼_ 吧。有个侦探在追踪我，你真的觉得我会给别人留下线索？我淘来的，但我毕竟很久没管事了，所以这把琴刚到手的时候糟糕透了，但我差不多调好了。你花的时间有点长了，所以我就去买了些新琴弦什么的才回家。”

小鬼向后靠的样子宛若一只猫，半闭的眼睛闪着光望向侦探。不似约翰，他没有移开视线，只不过直勾勾地盯着侦探，直到公寓的寂静渗入了对方的骨骼。他的眼中显示出对方的倒影，深思熟虑且冰冷。就这么一次，侦探明白为什么大多数人在他的注视下会畏缩了。他感觉自己的皮肤仿佛被一层层剥了下来，直到内心赤裸裸地暴露出来。尽管他也这样看着这个人格，但也止不住地想打颤。夏洛克不允许这种事发生。

“你是谁？“

他轻轻问。声音坚定。

“谁也不是。”

小鬼毫不费力地回答，耸着肩坐回椅子上。他缓慢地，疏离地眨眼。他的瞳孔如猫一般放大。虚假的天真。

“我是无关紧要的那个。至少丹尼尔想让我这么回答。他那么努力地为我们所有人伪装。”

他的话语不带一丝苦涩，相反，而是在陈述什么事实，几乎毋庸置疑、然而他的眼神却在鼓励夏洛克挑战他的说辞，片刻之后侦探极不情愿地成全了他。

“而我却觉得你有不同的看法。”

那玩味的笑容又回来了。约翰以一种奇异的方式模仿夏洛克的姿态，两手若有所地拖着下巴。侦探缓缓在对面的椅子上坐下，因为他总算有一种“面前的人终于不像剩下的世界一样枯燥了”的感觉了。他思索着把头偏向一侧，那个不怎么像约翰的人没有作出回应。

“你叫什么名字？”

“你就不能猜猜吗？”小鬼皱起嘴唇反问，一边膝盖没完没了地晃来晃去。这一个动作与约翰大相径庭。这个士兵，这个版本的约翰，在他的医生身上表现出了雄狮般的慵懒，略微无精打采，却恰到好处地传达出“无害”的信号。然而他的手一直有小动作，眼睛里也闪着没有说出口的想法与思绪。

“我能猜测你的目的和过去，而不是你的名字，毕竟你身上没有挂牌子。”

小鬼笑了，笑声听上去有些不可置信。

“真的吗？那就来吧，让爷乐一乐，给我看看你有多能耐。”

他嘲讽般地抬起手臂，像个青少年般咧嘴，笑得无忧无虑，仿佛准备参加什么狂欢节。夏洛克发觉自己很不愿意承认他所看见的东西，仿佛自己才是小白鼠，而不是做实验的科学家。然而，令他失望的是，他还是无法拒绝约翰，即使现在坐在他面前的人显然不是他所熟知的那个军医。他们对视，就像一对镜像，却又如此的不同。

他清了清喉咙，把观察所得一股脑儿地倒了出来。

“你的穿衣风格意在挑逗，但又不过火，只是点到即止，并不明显。你把约翰换下来的时候，很自觉地换了衣服。介于你记下了伦敦的所有监控网路，那我便猜测你的智商在普通人之上。不至于凌驾于我之上，但好歹比平庸要好。至少你的记忆力如此。你能在没有乐谱的情况下把古典乐用电吉他演奏出来，也说明了这一点。要不就是你的听力特别灵敏，要不就是你曾有过音乐天赋，但是放弃了，或是丢失了。你失踪了几个小时，而且从你衣物的褶皱状态来看，你离开时带有很强的目的性。你用了别人的牙膏，而约翰不喜欢薄荷味，所以显然你是和别人度过了这个夜晚。你身上也有她的香水味，所以是女人，尽管从你在外表修饰上花费的大量心思来看，你明显对我更感兴趣，所以我认为你并不在意性别。但是你回来了，没有在对方家中过夜，这说明要不是她把你踢了出来，就是你离开了。结论。一夜情？瞎猜的，但你刚刚的表情出卖了你。介于性对大多数人来说都是享受，我的问题是，为什么约翰总是在回避，而你又在寻求它呢？”

夏洛克忽略掉自己胸腔里不安的抽搐感，瞥见小鬼眼底闪过一丝阴影。他推开在内脏中翻搅的不适感，梳理出他全部的推理。他让理智接管，视线冷却，拼凑出答案时眼里闪过胜利的火花。

_“啊。”_

但他还来不及说出来，小鬼忽然倾身向前，笑容凝固在脸上。他赞赏地拍拍手，爽朗地笑了起来，仿佛刚刚侦探没有越界似的。

“ _当心点_ ，福尔摩斯先生。你现在可是行走在我们最大的秘密之一上。尽管我认为你才华横溢，但恐怕要是你直说，然后把我们像你那些尸体一样开膛破肚再遗弃在这里，某些人可要和你谈谈了。”

夏洛克口中一阵干涩。他强行吞咽了一下，决定稍微继续试探下去。

“我说 _对了_ 吗？”他打断道，两手交叠在一起。侦探没有多想，但这个姿势在潜意识里能够防止他因愤怒而颤抖。他能感到白热的怒意朝他卷席而来，悄无声息，他极力将自己与情感隔离，保持面无表情，好让自己不往窗外丢东西。

小鬼故意含沙射影。他耸耸肩，视线开始打量这间公寓。这个人格身上有疯狂之处，夏洛克察觉到，有什么几乎称得上不稳定的东西，抑或是稳定到让人心生不安，介于他们此时正在谈论的话题。他再次开口的时候，却转了移话题。他说话的时候目光并未远离或漂浮。就像一只被拴在地面上的气球。

“不过，这还是很惊艳。这个技能很有用处。我要是能对每一个人都这么干的话，估计我早就逃得远远的了。我现在绝对是人中 _霸王_ 了。你是个好人，比我好，福尔摩斯先生。我喜欢古典乐，可总觉得它缺少了什么。我的爱好就是把古典乐改编成摇滚。新陈糅合，很有趣。”

“你抽烟。”侦探只能给出这个答复。他看着这个非约翰的人动了动，点头后从口袋里摸出一盒香烟。他抽出一根递给夏洛克，又换上了考量思索的神情。

“要个火吗？”

夏洛克起初犹豫片刻，还是接了过来。两人点燃烟，公寓里萦绕起烟雾。香烟上的烟灰在他们同时吸气时散发出余烬的红光。非约翰呼出了一圈烟雾，骄傲地注视着它飘过侦探黑色的卷发。

“你的名字？”

他再次问道。

小鬼顿了顿，凑近了，离侦探只不过几英寸的距离。他的目光拂过夏洛克的脸，呼吸时烟雾环住了他，逗留在男人的丘比特弓唇和锐利的颧骨上。夏洛克能在他的视线里看到饥饿，然而不是果腹之欲或任何生理上的欲望。

“我告诉你的话，有什么好处？”

小鬼轻哼，偏过头透过睫毛看着眼前男人的棱角与阴影。他拿烟的手轻轻理了理落在夏洛克眼前的一卷发，微笑逐渐褪成某种奇异的悲伤，侦探越是迎着这个注视，便发现它越是扎人。他回答得迅速，高效地中断了他们之间带电的情绪。

“乐谱。以及同盟。我想拉拢尽可能多的同盟，而且在我试图说服其他人告诉约翰的时候，需要有人能站在我这一边。很显然你不……你对他们掌权心怀不满……”

有那么一刹那，夏洛克害怕非约翰不接受这个提议。他看上去没有兴趣，神情淡漠，心不在焉。

接着，这个人格的脸亮了起来。他忽然缓过神来，突兀地站起身，激动地上蹿下跳，欢快地喊了起来。

“我 _就知道_ 我会喜欢你的！有趣，很有趣，福尔摩斯先生！怪不得约翰不能离开你，你就像一堆等着被 _拆开_ 的礼物。”

夏洛克决定无视这再明显不过的性暗示，起身调整了一下衬衫领口。他觉得热，有些太热了，就好似火烤一样。他默默数了数自己的心率。翻了一倍。侦探微微呼了口气，用手松松理了理头发，接着看向非约翰。对方微笑着伸出手。

“我是小鬼。很高兴认识你。”

瘦削的手指环住晒黑了的手。约翰的手掌很温暖，但小鬼的指尖是冰凉的。它们在他的指节下翕动，然后松开。

“叫我夏洛克。”

“我能叫你夏格吗？还是小夏？这样更方便。”

这个昵称让侦探眨了眨眼，但没对此说什么。小鬼似乎把他的不反抗视为默认。这个人格操纵着约翰的身体，以一种猫般奇异的活泼姿态，轻而易举地越过他的吉他，朝厨房去了。片刻后，夏洛克一言不发地尾随其后。他注意到这个人格毫不费力地就知道约翰放茶的位置，只不过他等不及烧开水。夏洛克饶有兴趣地看着男人把装满水的杯子放进了微波炉。而这一次，里面没有试验阻止他。

“你好像很讨厌麻烦。”

提及可怕的低级体力劳动，小鬼感同身受地睁大了双眼。

“ _相当_ 讨厌。”

他毫不保留地赞同这句话，拿去装饼干的锡罐的时候，双手都被汗粘湿了。

 

 

****

事实证明，夏洛克不请自来的客人非常有意思。他与侦探其他之前见过面的人格都不一样。小鬼会毫不忌讳地提起其他人，会一边嘴上抱怨一下自己的体重，一边毫不犹豫地走去拿甜点。他会毫不忌讳地指出自己的观察所得，连夏洛克都可以说他有些故意无情了。他喜欢打哑谜，他会把门打开，然后在侦探走过去的路上设置路障。他在保守和泄露秘密方面极具天赋，连夏洛克都不得不承认这个人格还是很迷人的，如果不是这个想法会引起公愤的话。

他对侦探的吸引力不加掩饰。

“你太精彩了，我真想吻你，拥抱你，或者让你求饶。”

夏洛克宛若站在一片暗布地雷的地上，而自己不得不始终保持中立，竭尽全力避开每一次关于好茶的恭维和尖锐问题的试探。而这个人格似乎非常愿意回答夏洛克的疑问，尽管他常常答非所问。

“你是什么时候出现在约翰的生命中的？”

“大概是青春期吧，我是他性欲最直接的联系，所以我基本上是突然出现 _打招呼_ 的。”他挥舞了一下爵士手势，顽劣地笑着舔了舔嘴上的碎屑。这个人格继续道，似乎陷入回忆里去了。

“啊，我记得大学的时候，真是多姿多彩。那么多无忧无虑的人。所有人都有那么一点儿弯，而且 _每一个人_ 都愿意尝试所有事物。太可爱了，而且很好玩儿。没有什么比两情相悦的快活一夜情更有趣了。”

“你强调了‘两情相悦’。”夏洛克怀疑地低语道，眼睛眯了起来。然而小鬼看着他，扬起一边浅色的眉毛。

“约翰在你心里就这么点形象吗？他是不会选择别的方式的，我们 _谁也不会_ 。这是一条潜规则，连 _我_ 都不会去触犯。”

小鬼嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，仿佛光是这个想法就让他反胃。夏洛克听罢暗自庆幸，尽管他并不觉得对方会是干得出如此可怖之事情的人格。侦探又在舌头上尝到了危险酸涩的炸裂的愤怒的味道，但他吞咽下去了。他打算过一会儿再整理他的推理，等到他不会吓到约翰的时候。他的挚友依旧在小鬼的身体里。在约翰清楚自己在做什么、自己是谁之前，照顾好他就是侦探的责任。

原因并不没有嫉妒。

一点儿也没有。

“我默认你采取保护措施了？”

小鬼夸张地翻了翻眼睛。

“ _当然了，_ 老妈。说真的，你就跟丹尼尔一样糟糕。”还以为你会有点冒险精神呢。他总是在我耳边唠叨， _别告诉克劳德你干了什么，还有看在上帝的份儿上，别再吓唬 **布蓝** 了——_”

“布蓝？“夏洛克打断了小鬼的大喊大笑，新出现的名字勾起了他的兴趣。小鬼忽然噤了声，双腿交叉坐在沙发上，眼神还是变得朦胧游移。

“我的姐妹。”

“姐姐还是妹妹？”他问，语气放缓和了些。小鬼不动了，手指也不再在手腕上动来动去了。他心不在焉地扯了扯袖子。这是紧张的表现。

他的声音轻到几乎听不见。

“她来了。”

接着，在一道闪电的瞬间，他忽然起身扑向夏洛克，逮住时机吻住了男人，力道大到可以留下淤青。侦探还来不及抵抗，小鬼便在他胸前蜷缩了起来，两手紧紧抓住夏洛克衬衫的面料。他不适地细微动作了一下，晕乎乎地看向夏洛克，眼底有一丝狂野。

“你得阻止她。”

他笃定地说，仿佛这几个字是个咒语似的。夏洛克不明白。他抓紧约翰的肩膀，潜意识里发现他的肩膀在颤抖。他略微拔高了音量，试图吸引这个人格的注意力。

“我得阻止谁？”

一阵颤栗穿过约翰的身体，有那么一瞬间，侦探瞥见了约翰。约翰的蓝眼睛，看着他，如此痛苦地望着他。

“夏…… _头_ ……好痛……”

“约翰。”夏洛克低语，小心调整姿势好让小个子男人靠在自己身上。但是约翰已经消失了，小鬼的声音贴着侦探的脖子响了起来。缓慢且歇斯底里。

“得……阻止……她……”

他的声音被模糊了，听上去甚至几近癫狂。夏洛克开始担心起来了。这时小鬼抽出身来，抱着头低低地呻吟。侦探自动靠了过去，试图安抚约翰，因为 _约翰_ 很痛苦， _约翰_ 在受苦而且——

他差点没赶得及在小鬼闭上眼睛的时候接住他的室友。他软弱无力地跌倒在沙发上。夏洛克长时间地揽着约翰的身体，不断地低声重复男人的名字想把他唤醒，可又绝望地担心自己不应该这么做。这是什么？无论是任何解离障碍症或其他精神疾病，都没有提到过这一点。他的朋友没有任何回应，心率偏高，胸腔中的呼吸急速清浅。侦探几乎就要打电话叫救护车了（然后很可能还会通知他哥）。这时约翰的身体绷紧了。军医的眼睛在扑扇，仿佛正在从一场梦境中醒来。

“放我走。 _求求你_ 放我走。”

 

 

布蓝苏醒了。

布蓝害怕极了。

布蓝想要逃跑。


	13. 破碎之人

_“小约翰，听话。”_

**_那不是她的名字。从来都不是她的名字。他们在叫另一个男孩，可是那个男孩睡着了。约翰睡着了。他正在做梦，梦境里是一望无垠的玉米田野，还有夏日湛蓝的天空，他在草地上踢橄榄球。真是个好梦。_ **

_“哈莉，看好他，别让他捣乱。”_

**_她很努力了。她努力地想要听话。可这太难了，她总是闯祸。她总是做得不够好，控制不住自己。她什么也不碰，也不抱怨屋子里干草和马匹的气味。_ **

“他会没事的。”

**_她想要反驳，但顶嘴是没礼貌的，于是她咬住了舌头。约翰会管住嘴的。她想求他们回来，祈求他们不要把她留在这儿。她有那么多想说的话，可她不能说。_ **

**_她知道她不能。_ **

**_她甚至没有真实存在过。她只不过是一块画布，藏在约翰的脑海里给他当出气筒；她是污点，是不可示人的痛苦往事。_ **

**_她是第一个诞生的。她是最年长的。_ **

**_却支离破碎。_ **

**_因为无论她如何努力，她都会伤害到她本应保护的人。_ **

**_她千苍百孔，因此她必须付出代价。_ **

**_其他人终会消失，但她不会。_ **

**_她永远也不会，无论她如何努力，都不会消失。_ **

**_因为约翰·华生无法面对这一切，所以布蓝必须替他面对。_ **

**_此外无他，她必须面对。_ **

**_承受每一次打击，每一段记忆，每一句低语。_ **

**_她也这么做了。她万般痛苦。_ **

**_他万般痛苦，因为她不够坚强。_ **

**_她不曾坚强过。她很脆弱。_ **

**_而她会继续脆弱下去。_ **

**_她是破碎之人。_ **

**_在即将结束之时，搞砸一切的那个人。_ **

**_她是他对生命的怨憎。_ **

 

****

约翰猛然抽身而出，仿佛对方是用烧红的煤球做的一般，微张的嘴唇间冒出一声微弱的呜咽。夏洛克还未来得及理解这突如其来的转变，他的室友便跌倒在了地上，挣扎着远离侦探，蜷成一团，仿佛有人要袭击他似的。约翰看起来忽然小了许多，用手掌捂住了自己悲伤的呜咽。这是个痛苦的姿势，夏洛克动弹不得，胃在身体里扭打成结，他不能向前，却也不愿后退。

夜晚苍白的月光落在约翰惨白的脸上，他的眼睛在月光下呈现出宝石般闪耀的银色。他睁大双眼抬眼看向侦探，眼神是如此陌生。他的眼睛睁得跟茶碟这么大，困惑不解地环视整间公寓。一个陌生的声音响了起来，那个声音比约翰的耳语更轻、更细，。

“我在哪里？发生了什么？别伤害我……”接着，那对眼睛发现了夏洛克，音量顿时变大了。约翰呼吸急促地蜷缩成一圈，打着嗝小声抽噎：

“别伤害我…… _求求你_ ……我会听话的……”

一阵挥之不去的刺痒爬上夏洛克的脊椎，一呼一吸之间，他的骨骼都在疼痛。即使他蹲在几英尺远的地方，但他还是举起双手做出恳求的姿态。他所掌握的有关分离性障碍症的资料充其量是模糊的，而且不同来源的信息之间常常会彼此矛盾。然后夏洛克曾分析过的每一个网站与论坛在某个观点上无一例外地达成了一致：

_这基本上都是长期的虐打与性侵造成的。_

小鬼的话在他的思维宫殿里如旋律般回响，就像唱诗班的钟声一般回荡。

**_当心点，福尔摩斯先生。你现在可是行走在我们最大的秘密之一上……_ **

咆哮涌上夏洛克的胸腔，他在舌头上尝到了灼热的铁味，但他竭力保持冷静。眼下，约翰需要的不是愤怒。他朋友的这一面正处在无可否认的痛苦之中，如果他们继续以这种破碎且无规律的方式呼吸下去的话，他们很快就会再昏厥过去。他强迫自己稳住呼吸，希望约翰可能会下意识跟上自己的节奏。他没有靠近，放低了声音，不做出一点威胁性的动作。

他的声音很轻，不像他平常对待军医那样，而后者更愿意直面直率与残忍，而非美丽的谎言。

但他还是这么做了。

“ _嘘。_ 没事的……我不会伤害你的……我连靠近也不会…… _嘘。拜托了_ ，你会吵醒房东太太的……你现在在约翰·华生决定与我合租的公寓里……你在这儿很安全，我向你保证。你叫什么名字？小鬼跟我提起过你……”

这个人格似乎并没有买账。相反，他们的声音又低又哑，他们颤抖着步伐向客厅角落的阴影里挪动，仿佛黑暗能够帮他们躲避夏洛克锐利的目光似的。浅色的睫毛从哭红了的眼镜了眨着泪花，试图说出一句完整的话。约翰张开口，一声呜咽淹没了他要说的话。

“我会听-听话的。别-别伤害我……停-停不-不下来对-对不起。”

夏洛克隐隐希望能安抚这个不是约翰的人格，让她不要继续哭泣。而她继续哭着，像一只受伤的小兽般轻轻晃动，绝望且痛苦地啜泣呜咽着。

“上一次不在这-这里……房间里 _（译：bedsit）_ ……他-他们上次阻-阻止我了……做-做不到……不-不行……”

夏洛克不知道她在嘀咕什么，却还是抓住了一些信息点。这个人格已经好几个月没有出现过了。如果他们最后记得的是在卧室兼起居室的房间里，那他们在约翰遇到夏洛克之后就没有再活跃过了。这就意味着这个人格不会轻易出现，不像丹尼尔或者克劳德那样。

更像康拉德，是高压应激下的反应。

至于是哪种压力，还有待考察。

夏洛克装出一副温柔体贴的样子，觉得自己的肩膀宽到笨拙，但当他看到约翰脸上晶莹的泪水时，却出奇地自然。他平日的棱角被如此轻易地磨平了，就像被潮水冲刷掉的玻璃一般，而他选择不去细想这是怎么一回事。

他希望他听上去不像是约翰安抚一位受伤的病人那样。

“听我说，我需要你呼吸。试着跟上我呼吸的节奏。我知道你很困惑，很焦虑，但如果你不试着保持冷静的话，你很快会晕过去的。”

对方似乎略微明白了他在说什么。他看着约翰试图平息啜泣，就像看着一条江河要变成池塘一般困难与悲伤。等到侦探认为约翰的呼吸接近正常频率时，他才敢再度开口。

“你是新出现的，对吗？不是克劳德？也不是小鬼？”他十分清楚并不是他们两个，但夏洛克得让这个人格说话，因此诱哄是必须的。然而令他惊讶的是，约翰脸色一沉，熟悉的威尔士口音恼羞成怒地嚷嚷了起来。

“他妈的离她远一点，福尔摩斯！”

丹尼尔的苏格兰口音出现的时候，康拉德愤怒的面孔转为了谨慎。

“他想帮忙，康拉德，我们很可能需要这——”

克劳德睁大了眼睛，声音颤抖。

“好黑。大家的脑子都这么黑——”

小鬼咯咯笑了，叹了口气。

“我们 _都——_ 要倒啦，像一堵墙那样！”

那张悲伤的脸又出现了，惊慌失措地举起约翰的手捂住自己的耳朵。

“闭嘴！都给我 _闭嘴！_ 你们为什么老在我的脑子里大吵大闹？！”

仿佛是一个挤满了尖叫着去往四面八方的车辆的交通路口，在一切崩溃前，是震耳欲聋的寂静。刹那间，夏洛克着迷地注视着约翰，看着对方的目光在朦胧中滑向了侦探，似乎认出了他，就像一扇蒙上了薄雾的窗子，近乎透明。

刹那间，夏洛克能在多个不同人格的最深处看到约翰，看到他正努力把头浮在水上。他可以精确到约翰决定放任自己沉没的那一秒。

医生眼中的光熄灭了，取而代之的是冷静。他的身体松弛了下来，脸上闪过各种神情，血色正从他面上流走。一个冷静，平和的声音填满了寂静。

“所有人都破碎了。”

夏洛克皱了皱眉，不知道他在对谁说话。他思考了一秒，随后发现这正是那个一直在哭泣的人格。然而这是哭泣的后遗症。冷漠。疏离。

麻木。

犹如一座冰山，漂浮在黑暗的海域之上。

夏洛克认为此时已经不会严重惊吓到这个人格了，小心地向前动了动。相反，约翰像一只断线的木偶一般瘫倒在了地上。怪异的是，那双明晰的蓝眼睛在盯着侦探，却没有真正看到他。极度震惊——如果这个描述还算贴切的话。

夏洛克在一英尺开外的地方做出和平的手势，放低声音。

“我只是想帮助你。我是约翰·华生的……一个朋友……就是说我也是你的朋友……”

这个人格的回答很迅速。如一颗遥远的星辰一般疏离。

“没有人能帮我们。谁也不能帮助我们。”

那双明亮的眼睛瞬间变得尖锐起来。

“而且我们不允许交朋友。”

侦探顿了顿，冰凉的怒意在他骨头中翻涌。他简短地开口，微微眯眼，认真地注视着这个不是约翰的人格。

“谁告诉你的？”

“跳过。”

干脆利落，不带任何情感。这个人格的声音听上去就像一个休止符。那双眼睛将视线从夏洛克脸上移开，落在了小鬼的吉他上。逃避。焦虑。痛苦。恐惧。每一个动作都被细细考虑过，然后统统流产了。约翰如玩偶一般，一动不动。

如冰一般死寂。

“我们不是在玩游戏。”夏洛克吼道，被反复玩弄让他沮丧。他越来越担心，而这正在左右他的判断力。要是他不能抵达问题的核心所在，他是没法解决问题的。而这正是他擅长的事情。然而直到现在，他依旧小心行事，不愿意彻底剖开约翰。通常情况下他都能击垮人们，从内到外地让他们崩溃，把他们思考的动脉活生生地取出来。能够直抵他们的内心。那些驱使他们去爱、去失去、去谋杀、去渴望、去悲伤的本能。他能够看穿一个人的本质，宛若他们是用纸做的那样，而这正是因为他能划清界限，把人能成谜题来看待。

然而直到现在，他都无法对这个约翰·华生这么做。

这让他恼火。

尤其是在他两天都没有见过那个他所熟知的约翰的情况下。

“我只是想帮忙。为什么你们都不理解呢？！约翰，我命令你马上出来和我谈谈！”

他并没指望这招会见效。约翰的神情空白且毫无波澜。就像没有星星的银河，漆黑空洞。然而当对方的视线终于落回到夏洛克身上时，他发现那深处却有着一股渴望。她看着他，仿佛对方能够为隐藏在表面之下的伤口提供解药一般。

“你想帮我？”

这个人格抬眼看着他，约翰脸上模糊地掠过不理智的希望之情。这个人格颤抖地站起身，朝蹲伏的夏洛克靠近。约翰·华生从上方看了看他，眼睛好似着了魔般的半透明。

布蓝注视着面前的这个男人，不知道他是不是真心的。她还记得其他人。那些曾经许下相同诺言的人。那些一身白衣，在一个白色的世界里的人。那些天使，不，伪装成天使的魔鬼。那些雾蒙蒙的化学物质，那些被喝下的魔法药剂。混乱。狂跳的心脏。

黑暗。

疯狂。

神经质的高声大笑充斥着他们的耳朵。是他们的，却又不是他们的。

牢房的铁门嘎嘎作响，正如封锁死神的地狱之门。

她的声音如耳语般柔和。薄如羽毛。

“他们都说他们想帮我们。让我们好起来……然后他们 _撒谎_ 了……”

约翰几乎是吟唱出了最后一句，音调升高又降低。而那不是一个欢快的音调，反倒像一首摇篮曲般，挥之不去的挽歌。如果夏洛克能够诚实一点，他可能会承认他害怕跪在他面前的那个人，即使约翰无力地靠在他的肩膀上叹息，呼出的热气擦过侦探的耳际。

“能帮我们的唯一方法， _福尔摩斯先生，_ 就是设法杀死我们。而我认为你做不到。”

一股潮湿的暖意顺着夏洛克的脖子蜿蜒而下。约翰流着泪，无声地摇了摇头。他颤抖着，就像一颗绑在石头上的炸弹。他乞求的声音沙哑且破碎不堪。夏洛克直直地盯着前方，几乎不敢呼吸。碎片在他脑中聚合，长袖睡衣与噩梦笼罩的夜晚拼凑出了一个截然不同的约翰。

他不想看，可在约翰抽身而退时却又挪不开眼。

“因为你看，我 _已经尝试过了_ ……”

夏洛克觉得自己的心脏就要冲破肋骨的束缚了。约翰把两手放在他头的两侧时，原始而深沉的恐惧朝他袭来。他的朋友的手指像冰一般冷，正挽起袖子，晒黑的皮肤上是鲜艳的伤痕。

布蓝注视着侦探，微微地笑了。她的声音饱含痛苦。

“杀了我们，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。杀了我们，结束这一切。结束我们头脑中的尖叫。约翰想死，我们所有人只想 _死_ 。”

随即约翰失去意识，倒了下来。夏洛克向前扑去，接住了他。侦探气息不稳地将他一丝不动的朋友抱在怀里，看着约翰波澜不惊的睡眼，他允许自己屈服了。

他就这样搂着他的朋友过了好一会儿，下巴靠在约翰的脑袋上，小幅度地轻轻摇晃，陷入了沉思。他暗暗知道他应该打电话，通知他的哥哥。专业人士能更好地处理这种状况。

谁都好。

即使在夏洛克的拇指之下，约翰的脉搏体征稳定。担当他一遍遍用手抚摸过约翰的手臂，感受到了平滑的皮肤和凸起的伤疤时，他还是极不理智地感到一丝不确定。

这是……错的。未经约翰的允许就这么做的话。

显然约翰的这个……病情已经跟随他人生的大部分时间了，而且从某种程度上来说，夏洛克使他的病情恶化了。侦探觉得自己至少有一部分责任，同时也不确定当约翰发现他得知这一情况时，他会作何反应。

他还不想通知别的人，以防万一约翰不想让别人知道。

因为很明显，约翰本人绝大多数情况下是头脑清醒的，尽管显然他的某些性格特质并非如此。精神科病房是一个值得考虑的选项，可光是想象他的朋友在那里的画面就让夏洛克的胃抗议般地缩成了一团。

然而，他还是能感受到那些伤疤。

还能触摸到它们。

它们太过于真实了。

他就这么思索着，直至深夜。

夏洛克保持搂抱的姿势没有动，考虑着接下来的行动该采取什么步骤。

每一个可能性在他脑海中飞舞而过，又一一滤过。他重新计算他的每一步，每一条道路都地雷密布，充满了各种 _假设_ 与 _可能性_ 。

每一个都不可取。

他思考了这么久，久到当耗尽了时间，来不及准备，措手不及。

太阳冉冉升起，约翰眨着眼睛醒了过来，窗外的强光让他畏缩了片刻。他看不清东西，失去了方向感，一时想不出自己在哪里。他记得最后……他在银行。

夏洛克的脸很快出现在了视线中。

离他那么近。

近得比他敢想象的还要近。

他口中一阵干燥。

侦探的脸上没有表情，但那对虹膜上却写满了不确定。约翰忽然意识到夏洛克正抱着他，好似害怕放手一般。约翰的心脏越跳越快，他急忙想找到什么借口，抑或是谎言。某些差强人意的幻觉，好维持他一直以来的伪装。

然而他还没来得及开口，侦探便打断了他。

_“约翰。”_

他声音的语调，他穿透性的注视。士兵安静了。无力地靠在夏洛克怀里。

他在口中尝到了尖锐的铁锈味。

夏洛克的声音没有任何争论的余地，尽管他的语气并不强势。他的怀抱像钢铁一般坚定，好像怀疑约翰会逃走一般。士兵没有尝试，而就算他尝试了也只会失败。他的腿不动了，平生第二次，他迄今的秘密被吹出了水面。

他甚至都眨不动眼。

“我们需要谈谈。”


	14. 孤独的男孩

约翰已经经历过好几次这样的谈话了。或者换句话说，他已经听着别人代替他进行这样的谈话很多次了。那时他还是个孩子，躲在半掩的门后；那时他还是个少年，坐在隔离板的另一端，家庭护工朝他小心翼翼地进行专业解释。他还记得，有人在他的病床前。一颗受伤的心脏在跳动，它依旧活着，在空虚的肋骨之下跳动。

他知道，当人精疲力竭、焦虑不安时是什么样子的，他们脸上写满了恐惧与嫌恶。

所以他没有抬头。他低头看着交叠在大腿上的手，听着室友发出的窸窣脚步声。夏洛克激动地检查他有没有受伤或疼痛的迹象。他没有抬头，最后只好透过睫毛观察，直到骨节分明的手指迟疑地停在了他的下巴上。夏洛克轻轻地推了推，仿佛是在引导一个孩子，迫使约翰与自己对视。士兵唇间呼出的气息加快了。

侦探注视男人的眼神柔和到让人疼痛。约翰觉得自己的喉咙烫到无法稳住呼吸。一模一样的表情。 _每个人看他的时候，一模一样的表情。_ 他真希望自己能徒手撕碎这样的表情，可飞溅碎片的杀伤力比任何战伤都要巨大。他不敢过久地与这样的神情对视，因为惧怕与完整之人相比，自己有多么破碎。

约翰想逃走，然而夏洛克不允许他移开视线。他加大手上的力量，托住他的下巴，然后缓慢地呼了一口气。他清冽的气息拂过约翰的脸颊，约翰这才意识到自己离室友有多么近——无论是字面意义还是象征意义上。这一刹那，他感到自己的生命就这么任由夏洛克优雅的双手摆弄。

他读懂了约翰的表情。他的声音很低，安抚他的恐惧。

“现在没事了。没事了。你会好起来的。我没有生你的气。一点儿也不生气。”

不费脑筋的，善意的话。宛若在安抚一个孩童。约翰在颤抖，试图理顺呼吸，甚至都有些过度换气了。然而他还是在夏洛克伸手抚摸他头顶的时候畏缩了。他的室友察觉到了他怪异的举动，立马收回了手指。

约翰却默默希望他没有。

夏洛克只不过是陈述事实。那些不言而喻的话语。侦探最近是 _如何、何时、_ 以及 _为什么会_ 得知约翰的病情的。他依旧半蹲在他面前，看似不打算马上离开。

“我不久前才知道的，约翰。你其中的一个……其中的一个你在你们遇到麻烦的时候找上了我。”

约翰厌恶地抿起了嘴，手握成了拳头。他做了个猜测。

“在超市吗？难怪会有一段空白……”

夏洛克点头确认后，约翰叹了口气，疲倦地捏了捏鼻梁。忽然间，他看上去老了许多，变得从未有过的疲惫。他的肩膀塌了下来，仿佛上面背负了太多重量。

夏洛克不希望看到这一幕。他不希望看到约翰如此疲倦，几近放弃。这位军医永远不该看上去如此弱小。他想起了先前那些人格的话，他下定决心要去掉男人脸上凄凉的神情。侦探忽然起身，走向厨房，话语明晰且不容置疑。

“茶。”

与其说是请求，不如说是项命令。当然，约翰没有反驳。他一声不吭，心里盘算着他需要收拾些什么。

倘若事情当真发展到那一步，他希望一早就能离开。

最好不要在不欢迎他的地方久留。

然而夏洛克在十五分钟后回来了，手上端着茶盘。也不知他从室友脸上看到了什么，侦探不悦地皱了皱眉。他把托盘在桌上放下，笃定地站在约翰面前，手臂在前胸交叉，目光灼灼地看着他。

“不。”

约翰抬起头，浅色的眉毛疲倦地皱了起来。他不明白。

“……不？”

“这样不行。这……你这样 _萎靡不振_ 。”

约翰缓缓眨了眨眼，试图理解夏洛克的情绪，即使对方现在对士兵瘫软的姿势十分不满。侦探在约翰眼里瞥见了不可置信的光，仿佛在期待这只是一场光怪陆离的梦罢了。这个想法很愚蠢。夏洛克将牛奶倒进茶里，坐在约翰对面。尽管他的手指蠢蠢欲动想将对方拉进，但他克制住了自己。

在一阵静得约翰能听见自己指节紧张的嘎吱声的沉默后，军医终于鼓起勇气开口。

“所以，你现在知道了。”

他的话底气不足，连自己都退缩了。毫无说服力的肯定句。夏洛克低低哼了一声，并未对此明确表态。茶还很烫，但约翰坚持抿了一口，只为极力躲避友人洞察一切的注视。

约翰嘴里忽然冒出一声小小的、泡泡般的干笑声，揉杂了恐惧与歇斯底里。他咯咯笑着，看向侦探，发现自己根本停不下来。颤抖的笑声填满了他的整个身体，几乎诡谲地充满了整间公寓。夏洛克纹丝未动，只有包括约翰在内的为数不多的几个人才能从那对低垂的深色眼眸里看出能被称作“关切”的神情。

等约翰终于能开口，他放在身体两侧的手握紧了，笑了笑。他的笑似乎是病了一半，满是羞愧与不齿。

“你有问题要问。”

接着他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，那位士兵又回来了。约翰挺直了肩膀。即使内心备受煎熬，华生上尉的面上也不会透露一丝一毫。

夏洛克没有费心修饰言语。

他明白，就眼下的情形，毫无意义的安慰没有用武之地。

侦探倾身放下半满的茶杯。

 

****

“十岁的时候，我离开了寄养所，被一家人收养了。”约翰轻而易举地回答了夏洛克对于他过去的问题，双手紧握茶杯，表现出恰到好处的疏离与礼貌。杯子散发出的温暖安抚人心，在他望向千里之外，备受寒冷与焦虑之事腐蚀的时候，将他拉回现实。

“第一家人是马瑟。非常体面的一家人，至少在我印象中如此。寄养所的孩子到了一定年纪，就不怎么被人们收养了。这对夫妇专门选了年长些的孩子，部分原因是女主人髋关节不好。他们很友好，是好人……”

约翰停下了，盯着茶杯里的液体，似乎在积攒足够的勇气继续开口。

“寄养所事先告知了我的特殊情况。但是……我觉得他们一直不信……直到家里另一个大孩子和我打了起来。起因很蠢，大概是他们抢了我最喜欢的书还是什么，我自己都不知道。他比我高大很多，快十六岁了。愤怒管控障碍。我记得他扇了我一耳光，剩下的就全是漆黑了。”

约翰抿了一口茶，声音没有一丝颤抖。夏洛克宛若石化了一半，没有发出半点动静。

“马瑟夫妇回到家后，肯定是发现我正赤手空拳把那个大孩子打得半死，好像手里操着雨伞打人一样。我不记得了，但最后他们不得不把我从那孩子身上扯下来拖回房间。女主人把那孩子送去了医院，男主人在家守着。几个小时后，我从房间里走出来，这个我记得——周围孩子害怕的样子让我很不解。马瑟先生带我去见治疗师。不过月底，我又回到了寄养所。”

夏洛克能够想象出那个场景。约翰，那个瘦弱害怕的小男孩儿。他那时个子肯定没那么高，眼睛也会显得大一些，脸上也没这么多皱纹。长得也瘦瘦小小的，如果寄养所的条件依旧如夏洛克所想的那般恶劣的话。接着他脑内的图像变了个样。那双眼睛暗了下来，康拉德的咆哮破坏了一切。当一个通常很安静沉闷的男孩忽然变成一个怪物，这个画面令人背后一凉。

他继续发问，声音毫无波澜。

“你到下一家人的时候多大？”这个问题再明显不过了。

“十三。”

约翰迅速答道，手指仍然紧紧抓着腿上的茶杯。

“温特林克。一户外国人家，十分富裕。不怎么会说英语，但又觉得收养一堆孩子有助于公众形象。当时有六个被收养的。”

“发生了什么？“

夏洛克问，想获得答案。

不，他不想知道。他的喉咙紧得怪异，宛若有双手正缓慢地勒死他。

“深更半夜在浴室里发现我的。我割了腕，血流出了浴缸。他们给开了我抗抑郁的药，但当你每一次去看医生都不是同一个人的时候，事情就没那么简单了。“

“你现在还在服药吗？”

夏洛克略微吃惊地打断，因为他不记得约翰的东西里有比睡眠药物更烈的东西。军医叹息了一声，身体动了动，脸颊略微染了些颜色。夏洛克立即推断出那是因为羞耻。

“那就是你回国之前停止服药的。不，还要早些。就在你参军前。有什么特殊的理由吗？还是因为药不管用？让我猜猜……某种抗抑郁的，还有抗精神错乱……以及……抗压药？”

约翰的沉默回答了他的疑问。片刻之后，他下定决心，烦躁地开口。

“一点用处都没有。再说了，大多数时间我都觉得自己……像在雾里……我青春期就是个药罐子。然后战争打响了，就好起来了。我好起来了。就好像……我一到十八岁，能为自己做决定了，一切都不是问题了。”

约翰放下杯子，在牛仔裤上擦了擦手掌。他以为夏洛克会和他大吵一架，会排斥他。他反抗般地瞪着他的朋友，挑衅他，希望对方能批判他。而侦探并未恶语相向，军医似乎失去了他钢铁般的意志，忽然崩塌了下来。他顽固地继续。

“下一家人姓昆西。他们对所有孩子都不好，至少言语上是这样。我在那里没待多长时间。发生了很多事。我于人于己都是个祸害，变成了一颗随时可能爆炸的炸弹。一丁点儿声响就能让我跳起来，没来由地哭泣。从噩梦中惊醒，却发现自己站在别人的房间里。由于我的光荣事迹，没什么地方要我了。”

他自顾自悲伤地笑了笑。

夏洛克希望他能够让那个笑容别那么焦虑痛苦。

“最后，我十六岁的时候被送去了军事基地。也是一种寄养所，但是实验试行的。那里还有些别的孩子，但我记得得不太多……记忆空缺更多了，也更频繁了……然后我入伍了。他们用了我在基地良好的记录然后……低估了我别的问题。”

侦探微微眯起了眼。他这辈子从未听说过什么军用寄养所。然而，他眼前的约翰人生中大多数时间都是在军人周围度过的。这点从他的习惯来看，已经根深蒂固了：他每天早上无一例外都会整理床铺（把床单铺得紧绷，以至于你可以在上面弹硬币），以及他周一到周五每天都会在五点三十准时醒来。你可以从他的手上看出，紧张却坚定，面对高压而不是无聊时更不易颤抖。

有关约翰的一切都尖叫着“时刻准备着参与战斗”。要是夏洛克曾注意到，他的室友一直行走在思念战场和被其阴魂不散地纠缠的一线之间，他可能会更吃惊的。至于眼下，他更加害怕。惧怕所有未知的变量。为一切担心，担心其他人格活跃时可能对约翰造成的影响。他的声音很轻，来不及阻止，脱口而出。他几乎是在恳求了。

“你要我杀了你……在你不是你的时候……”约翰明显瑟缩了一下，放下茶杯，一脸惊骇地揉了揉脸。他看向侦探，自责又羞愧。

“老天，夏洛克我非常， _非常_ 抱歉——”

然而，他还没道完歉，侦探便站了起来，越过桌子，用力且罕见地给了约翰一个拥抱。约翰的骨头都要碎了，侦探肺部的空气也被挤了出来，让他喘不过气。然而夏洛克并没有放手，依旧拥抱着这个男人，直到他们狂乱不稳的心跳逐渐趋同于一个频率。

约翰能闻到他的气息，他的鼻子抵着侦探乌黑的卷发。新鲜的薄荷，化学物质，混了点烟草的味道。他又抽烟了。接着他的舌头掠过牙齿，同样发现了烟味。侦探粗哑低沉的声音里藏着道不明的情感，就像某种即将溢出的熔融的愤怒。

“ _别傻了，_ 约翰。你不用为无法控制的事物道歉。”

夏洛克还有话想说，但过多的言语只会让两人之间小心翼翼搭建起来的细线断裂，甚至消失。坦白地说，夏洛克一晚上处理的压力已经够多了。最终，他微微叹息了一声，望了一眼那把依旧靠在窗边的吉他，随后转身面向他的朋友。

约翰看上去小了一圈，只不过不像之前那样挫败了。仅仅是疲惫而已。疲惫不堪，羞愧难当。失控的一切让他累极了。他抬眼看向夏洛克，如此迷茫，以至于侦探不得不抑制住再次拥抱对方的冲动。

约翰·华生对他就是有这种作用。

夏洛克开始怀疑，这个男人是不是真的可以 _让_ 他做任何事。

“我觉得今天应该不会有什么事了。”终于，约翰嘟哝了一句，捂嘴打了个哈欠。他头痛欲裂，脊柱底部硬生生地疼。要不是他太累了，他可能会对此有所担忧，就好像自己在睡梦中跑了好几天的马拉松似的。到处都在痛。一切都没精打采，睡意朦胧。

他差点儿就倒在沙发边上了，可一对强壮修长的手臂强迫他坐了起来。

“你今晚应该在自己房间睡。如果你没那么疼痛，情绪又稳定的话，明天……会过得顺利些。”

约翰试图反驳，但他实在是太温暖，太舒适，太安全了。他昏昏欲睡，被扶起来的时候没有抵触。夏洛克就在他身边，轻轻地扶着他走上楼梯。天堂般的白噪声填满了约翰的大脑，有那么一瞬间，要是他闭上眼，便能想象出如释重负是何种感受。深入骨髓的轻松。

夏洛克知道了。

夏洛克 _知道_ 。

侦探知道他的事，知道他怪异的状况，可他此时却正在领他去睡觉，而不是把他扫地出门。一股暖意在约翰的胸腔中膨胀，肆无忌惮，散发出强光。他转过身，靠上夏洛克高出一截的胸膛，喃喃了几个字。

“谢谢你。”

侦探听上去有些困惑。约翰能感觉到肩膀上优雅的手指收紧了。

“谢什么……约翰？”

“不泥开。” _（译：F'r n't leavin'）_

军医叹息了一声，便睡着了，把友人当成了枕头。夏洛克翻了翻眼睛，又微微笑了，把约翰从肩上移开。士兵纹丝不动。

走上楼的那一刻起，夏洛克便做好了不离开的决定。

就算有生命危险，他也无法摆脱脑内一个孤独的小男孩用深蓝的眼眸眺望外面世界的景象。

渴望拥有朋友，哪怕一个都好。

会客厅里的那两杯茶凉了下来，而他们谁也没怎么在意。他们睡着了。约翰躺在床上，儿夏洛克睡在地板上。黎明来了又走。

谁也没动，迷失在各自的思绪与梦境里，宛若回归母亲的臂弯。


	15. 门

次日来临，如春日融雪般稀释了几夜以来的压力。阳光透过约翰卧室的窗帘，缓缓地唤醒了军医。约翰眨了眨眼，皱着眉头睡眼惺忪地翻了个身。他的大脑慢吞吞地回忆起了发生的事，有那么一会儿，他只感受到了四肢的酸痛以及如蚕茧般包裹着他的暖意。他伸展了一番，打了个大大的哈欠，坐了起来——

房间地板上的一团阴影让他发出一声惊呼。

夏洛克立马被约翰的声音的惊醒了，起身到一半才发现他的室友只不过是刚睡醒。前军医惊恐又羞愧地瞪着他，窘迫的红晕爬上脸颊，接着他唐突地把脸埋进了枕头里。

约翰的声音被布料模糊了，但夏洛克依旧听得很清楚。

“…… _拜托_ 告诉我昨晚什么也没发生…… _求你了_ 。”

尽管此时形势严峻，看在室友的份上，侦探还是极力显得轻松一些。

“你知道，要是别的语境，‘我出现在你卧室里’可能是另一番意思了。”

他的室友嗤之以鼻，疲倦地支起手肘，盯着蜷成一团的夏洛克。

“你那样真的睡得着吗？”约翰问，疲惫的语气溢满了侦探所熟知的喜爱之情，而后者不得不承认自己很想念这一点。他直起身，无视略微酸痛的脊背，打消了约翰的忧虑。

“得到了有用的东西。现在，吃早餐。”

夏洛克甚至没有获得对方的允许，便起身穿过房间，把约翰拖到了床铺边缘。他的室友在胳膊腿和毯子之间挣扎了一阵，显然被逗乐了。

“忽然决定要过规律的养生生活了？哪儿来的主意？”

侦探忽略了他的话，即使在赤脚把约翰的拖鞋推过去时，那双极具洞察力的蓝眼睛依旧盯着他。

“你需要进食，而我，需要答案。我猜一石二鸟不会造成什么损失。现在， _快起来_ 。”

为了强调自己的话，夏洛克拍了拍约翰的膝盖，又拉了一把对方的肩膀。他这位处于困境中的室友大大地叹了口气，但没有反抗。

他了解侦探这个眼神，那意味着决心与专注。

他是躲不过这场谈话的。昨晚发生的事明摆着说明，他不能继续无视他的病情了，更不能要求夏洛克也一起无视。如果他于人于己都是个危险，那他得保证自己会尽最大的努力确保他别的人格不会为所欲为。

约翰闷闷不乐地想，夏洛克到底要花多长时间才会放弃。才会拒绝他，试探到过去的深处才发现他根本修理不好自己。因为曾有那么多位心理治疗师为此做过努力，有那么多户人家，那么多位医生和精神科专家曾尝试治疗好约翰·华生。然而他现在却在这里，信任一位自称“业余”的侦探来帮助他。约翰知道这太疯狂了，也知道这很可能不会奏效。

可是他体内仍残存着那么点希望。因为夏洛克不再怜悯地看着他了，不再像对待易碎品一样对待自己了。就宛若黎明到来前的黑暗一般，侦探依旧像往常一样对待约翰，尽管他自己已经往煎锅里打了两个鸡蛋了，还使唤他去泡茶。开火十五分钟后，约翰方才注意到夏洛克众多试验之一（遭殃的有几只袜子和酸，约翰没细问）。约翰命令他吃一勺鸡蛋的时候，他好脾气地抱怨了一声，并且自豪地赞扬了室友的泡茶技能。

这几乎算得上……舒适。尽管这间屋子里还有一个不容忽视的事实。当夏洛克最终要提起的时候，他没有躲闪。他放下茶杯，直视约翰的双眼，低声说：

“我不是心理学家，但我做了些调查。让我看看我能做什么。”

这是约翰从这个男人口中听到的最近似请求的话了。于是，约翰干掉了最后一勺鸡蛋，同意了。

不知为何，夏洛克的微笑让他隐约感到安全，哪怕他身侧的手开始颤抖，几乎能 _听见_ 头脑中那些虚幻摇曳的声音。

 

****

“据我调查所知，分离性障碍症似乎很罕见，已知的并不多。”

他们坐在厨房的桌前，夏洛克打开了笔电，优雅的手指敲击着，给约翰看过去几天他的成果。侦探想小心行事，而约翰更偏好直白的真相而非小心翼翼的半真相。所以他毫不犹豫地把他认为最有价值的信息展示出来。约翰越过他的肩膀阅读，遇到诸如 _精神错乱_ 和 _童年创伤_ 的字眼时，不安开始朝他袭来。

“他们就没什么好话说，是吧？”

侦探并未表态，哼了一声示意他注意鼠标标出的句子。约翰读了出来。

“ ** _分离性身份识别障碍（DID）_**

 _这是一种最为复杂的分离性紊乱，也被称作多重人格障碍（MPD）。倒是有一些人将其误认为是一种人格障碍。其定义特征为身份的严重变化。如果你有此经历，可能会体验到作为独立人格的身份转变。不同的身份可能在不同的时间控制你的行为及思想。每个人都有其独特的与世界关联的思维方式。如果你有特别严重的健忘症，那可能意味着一个身份没有意识到当另一个身份被控制时会发生什么。失忆可单向也可双向。身份换乱通常是中度到严重范畴。DID也包括严重的人格解体与失真感。_ ”

夏洛克低沉的声音打断了约翰，而后者正打算就此打住。实话实话，约翰有些恶心。他紧紧抓住侦探椅子的靠背，以至于指节泛白。

“那就是应激机制。不管怎样，根据这个网页，一个方案就是隔离困难和存在压力的情形。不过你似乎不仅仅是用其他人格应激。反倒，他们在你意识里根深蒂固，能够随意接管你的意识。”

约翰无力地轻声笑了笑，听上去痛苦且歇斯底里。

“那行吧。我大多数治疗师好像都觉得与车祸有关，虽然这并不能证明我的症状。”

夏洛克当即领会到约翰在暗示什么。

“分离性障碍症只出现在受过长期极端虐待的患者身上，通常是性虐待。然而就你所言，你的治疗师似乎并没有说服你的其他人格揭露你病症的根源所在。”

沉默。他们两人都在默默消化夏洛克的话。侦探忽然暗暗想摔打什么东西，或者往公寓的墙上崩一枪。而当约翰安静地开口时，他冒着泡泡的怒意又蹭地一下蹿了上来。

“他们都来不及找出原因。我总是会伤害他们，或伤害自己，他们没时间……”

大多数人听到这样的话会很不适，至少会沉默。而夏洛克却肯定地哼了一声，站起身激动地在厨房里踱起了步子。

“我们得找个方法……最好是可控的变量环境……尽量不遗留长期创伤后遗症，至少把它最小化……”

他自言自语，似乎忘记了约翰，也忘记了他的室友没怎么听懂。

“夏洛克……”

男人小声说，可侦探没有回答。约翰缓慢站了起来，谨慎地靠近。侦探似乎没有注意到。约翰小心地把一只手放在对方的手臂上，试图引起他的注意力。

“你在干什么——”

“假设。”

约翰眨了眨眼，好似夏洛克疯了一般。侦探不耐烦地翻了个白眼，转过身紧紧抓住约翰的手臂，把他朝椅子推去。

“我们不仅要让你的其他人格同我跟你交流，还要他们之间彼此交流。要这么做，我就得能把他们任意地每一个召唤出来。”

室友恐惧地睁大了双眼，发出了一声窒息般的抗议，接着就被夏洛克坚定地打断了。

_“约翰。”_

前军医试图稳住目光，就那么一会儿。随后他捏了捏鼻梁，听上去很慌张。

“我可能会伤害到你。”

“你不会的。”

“你可能把他们中的哪个惹怒了，然后他们可能会决定我半夜出逃比较好。”

夏洛克的声音不容动摇。

“我不会让他们在没有你同意的情况下擅自作主的。”

这次的沉默似乎要延续到永恒。终于，约翰低声终于道出了他的恐惧。

“我不……他们都 _不是_ 我……我只是想让他们都消失…… _他们都不是我_ 。”

约翰依旧闭着眼睛，生怕瞥见夏洛克的脸。他长久地低着头，直到优雅的手指放在了他的肩上。耳畔响起了对方低沉的如滚雷般的声音，有几分犹豫，却也笃定。

“约翰……我不会让他们控制你的。不会让他们完全取代你。你能信任我吗？把你的记忆像这样摆出来？”

还有一个未出口的问题。 _你相信我不会逃开吗？_

就像满弹上膛的枪。

一触即发。

宛若过了永恒，约翰呼了口气。他的手藏在套头毛衣的皱褶里，几乎碰到了夏洛克的。他在害怕，但很坚定。

“比任何人都要信任。”

 

****

“试着放松。”

“好的。”

约翰坐在那里，双肩紧绷，膝上的两手不安分地动着。他闭着眼坐在他的椅子上。夏洛克都忍不住要翻白眼了。

“再努力一点。”

友人皱了皱眉头，前额上出现几道皱纹。他痛苦地长叹一声，迫使自己放松四肢，清空思绪。当要进行什么测试的时候，是很难克服那股最初的慌张感的，就像藏在约翰体内某个不为人知的角落里的原始本能。他聚精会神地听着夏洛克柔和的呼吸声，稳定的节奏如潮水波浪般朝他涌来。

“……约翰……”

“……嗯？”

“我需要你听着我的声音……不需要回应我，听着就好……”

约翰照做了。他听着夏洛克呼吸时微弱的气流声，鞋底蹭过硬木地板发出细微的吱吱声。约翰陷入了平静之中。友人的声音仍在继续，但他自己宛若漂浮在静止的时间当中。

“我需要你在脑子里和我一起数数……我从三十开始倒数。我数完后，我希望你能百分百平静放松。然后我会再数一遍，这次你醒过来。最后我会用‘灰伯爵’来结束，你也可以随时用来中止，如果你觉得不舒服或压力过大的话。你能听到我吗？很好。准备。三十……二十九……二十八……”

夏洛克知道催眠的方法，尽管他之前从未真正尝试过。他自小便对催眠术很着迷。虽然催眠是真实存在的，而且整个过程也有益处，却也有着自身的缺点，尤其是在夏洛克事先已经知道其他人格的存在时。他能把他们引诱出来，理想状况下不会出现抵抗，同时又能控制住约翰。看着友人的肌肉一点点放松下来，他露出了个满含喜爱之情的微笑。因为约翰完完全全地信任于他，他脸上都写着呢。

“四……三……二……一……”

他友人的气息平和稳定，肢体也没有震颤抽搐的迹象。要不是眼球在阖上的眼睑下细微的动静，他看上去就像睡着了一样。夏洛克暗地庆幸自己干得不错，因为他的室友已经沉静下来了。他微微前倾，双手在膝间交握。

“你是谁？”

约翰毫不费劲地答道，声音平和。

“我是约翰·汉密什·华生。”

夏洛克颌首，继续道。

“很好，约翰。我从五开始倒数，你想象自己在一个房间里。你觉得安全的地方。天堂。五……四……三……你能想象出来吗？好。二……一……”

约翰的声音显得很遥远，宛若被梦境蒙上了一层雾气。

“我在我的房间里。”

侦探暗自偷笑了一下。他应该猜得到的。

“好，约翰。现在，告诉我……房间里有人和你在一起吗？”

让其他人格出现，这就棘手了。约翰淡金色的眉毛细微地锁紧了，微不可查地动了动头，仿佛在环顾四周。军医闭着眼睛咕哝道：

“没有……但是……但是有很多门。门……还有声音。”

医生明显瑟缩了一下，双手抱着头，好像在试图蜷成一团。夏洛克急忙用言语来缓解他的恐惧。

“没关系的。他们不会伤害你，我保证……约翰，你能描述一下那些门吗？随便选？说说那些声音？”

约翰变得更加紧张了。他的手落在椅子扶手上，答道：

“有……有一扇明红色的。像血的颜色。里面有叫喊声，可怕的噪音。摔东西的声音……紧挨着还有一扇小的……我可以……我可以听到笑声……孩子们？一定是了……”

_那就是康拉德和克劳德了。_

夏洛克想道，手指抵着嘴唇成塔状，全然被迷住了。

“还有别的吗？”

约翰放低了声音，显得有些不安。

“还有一扇门的颜色像沙子……我能听到……我能听到比尔·莫里在呼喊。他在呼叫我们的队伍……就是我中枪的那天……”

“你不必打开这扇门，约翰，如果你不想的话。”夏洛克立即说道，安抚男人的恐惧，“别的呢？”

约翰的声音很低。

“一扇蓝色的。就像……钴和大海的颜色……夏洛克…… _天啊夏洛克_ ——”

“约翰，别在那扇门前逗留，你听见了吗？”侦探的语气忽然锐利了起来，已经猜到那扇门后是谁了。约翰噤了声，可手上依旧不安分。平静的外表之下隐藏的紧张。

“还有一扇粉色的门，很靠近红色，但不像另一扇那么红……传出了音乐声……有什么玻璃打碎了……”

_小鬼。_

夏洛克想，并有意识地把约翰从那里引开。他还没做好准备对付约翰这个聪明的人格。应该所有人都在这里了，但夏洛克知道远不止这些。因为约翰的身体还处于略微紧绷的状态，他的朋友看上去想说些什么。

片刻之后，他开口了。

“……还有最后一扇门。”他的友人说，声音几乎听不见。夏洛克扬起眉毛。最后一个人格。他很谨慎。这可能是个契机。

“……约翰……你能打开它吗？”

长久的停顿后，他的朋友摇了摇头。约翰咬着嘴唇，困惑地小声说：

“就……黑的。一片漆黑……没有门把……不见了……什么也没有……”

侦探不知道这代表着什么。他找不到解答，只好跳过。

“很好，约翰，挑一扇你觉得可以打开的门。随便选。你开门的时候，无论门后是谁，你都让他走出来，但你不用离开。让他们跟我对话，但别让自己睡着了。你能做到吗约翰？行……我从十开始倒数。十……”

侦探缓慢地数着数字，很快便完成了倒数。夏洛克半屏息，等待变化，等待转变的迹象。他并没有失望。

约翰转变成了某种放松和淘气的姿态，夏洛克并不感到惊讶。他交叉起两腿。约翰恰好睁开双眼，露出了孩童般的好奇与欢乐。不，夏洛克见到克劳德淘气的笑容时，一点也不惊讶。

让他 _惊讶_ 的是，这个孩子睁圆了双眼，约翰抓住了耳朵，好像它们烧了起来。克劳德望着他，充满惊奇与猜疑。

_“他醒了。”_


End file.
